Mental Match
by Zalini
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts to teach and assist in a special school project four years after the second Wizard war. She meets a unique person and discovers that other prejudice exist among the normal wizard world. A multi-chapter AU love story. Nominated for Best AU, Best Romance & Best Ron on 2012 Tumblr Romione Awards.
1. Chapter 1: School Project

**Summary: **

Hermione returns to Hogwarts to teach and assist in a special school project four years after the second Wizard war. She meets a unique person and discovers that other prejudice exist among the normal wizard world. Can she overcome her own prejudices and make a match out of it? A multi chapter AU love story.

**Mental Match**

**Chapter 1 - School Project**

Hermione Granger opened her eyes to the morning light and instantly knew that she was late for her first day of the school term. Sitting up with a start and looking at the clock next to her bed, she swore to herself before jumping out of her bed and rushing into the adjoining bathroom. She registered her infrequent silent swear and put it down to the less than wonderful weekend that she had come through at her parents' house. Standing under the hot shower she hoped to herself that the day would get better even though deep down she suspected otherwise. She was late already for her first appointment with the renowned Professor Sherrard with whom she had been assigned to assist and coordinate the special task of completing the repair to her beloved Hogwarts.

It was four long years after the second Wizard War and the hasty and somewhat haphazard repairs undertaken by scores of wizards and witches to the badly destroyed school during the three months right after the glorious victory was beginning to show. The school had opened for the new year after the war and Hermione for one was afforded the chance to complete her seventh year and sit her N.E.W.T.s. However, after the third year it had become apparent that some serious work would have to be done to permanently fix the hurried repairs. The school buildings has begun to slowly show various signs of failure as some of the magical charms began to weaken and fail. Parts of walls and roofs would suddenly come tumbling down endangering the students and cracks and gaps of varying degrees would appear overnight causing alarm to all especially the headmistress who clamoured for something to be done.

The services of Professor Alexander Sherrard had finally been procured to commence proper magical restoration of the school. However the project had been delayed in starting due to frustrating bureaucratic paper work in the Ministry resulting in the school term starting in the midst of the project. Sherrard was a world famous wizard specializing in the restoration of ancient magical buildings and had consented to work on the project with his assistants. He had been seriously injured during the war and had not been able to assist with the repairs then but had made room in his busy schedule to work on one of the most ancient and magical buildings in the wizard world.

Hermione was naturally apprehensive as she dressed hurriedly in the room assigned to her as a teacher and special assistant to Professor Minerva McGonagall. She would be just 23 years old in a few weeks and she knew the large responsibility and trust that the Headmistress had placed in her. It was not only her first day as the new Transfiguration Teacher to the first and second year students but her first day on the special school project. She had settled in a week before the term began and had accomplished a lot with the Headmistress going over class schedules, student matters and teacher assignments. She was ready for her new lease on life as a member of the staff of Hogwarts. She sighed aloud as she glanced at her hair which had suddenly decided to be in an uncontrollable mood this morning. Looking at her watch on her small wrist, she made a quick decision to forego any serious attempt to further tame her bushy worry and hurried out the door.

She knew that the weekend would end bad when she reluctantly agreed to spend it with her muggle parents. It always ended that way it seemed lately. It was mainly her guilt at not seeing them as often as she should that had led her to convince herself that things would be different this time. She was truly glad that her parents has settled back down after their memories and their life had been restored but recently it was getting most uncomfortable dealing with her parents. They had invited her to go out to dinner with them to celebrate her upcoming birthday so she relented and resolved to spend her last weekend at her first home before school began.

All was well until the dinner meal ended at the fancy restaurant her parents had picked. Then it started over dessert.

"So, have you met any nice boys lately?" her mother began. "I can't believe you were working three years at your Magic Ministry and didn't meet a proper boy. And how is Harry by the way? Is he still single?"

Hermione inwardly scowled and deliberately took another bite out of her caramel flan to keep her mouth in check. Her Mom kept waiting for a reply.

"No Mom, I haven't met anyone. I told you my work at the Ministry kept me busy and now I am starting school as a teacher I certainly do not intent to waste my time looking for any _proper boys_." she quipped sharply.

"And before you go down that road again about Harry, yes he is still single and no we are not romantically involved and will never be. He happens to be my best friend who I went through the war with and that's all. I wish you would leave it alone Mom." she stated strongly hoping her Mom would let off.

"I didn't say anything like that Hermione. What about that boy you dated in your seventh year? What's his name...Dickinson...yes. Didn't you say he was also teaching at your school? Have you seen him recently?" her Mom looked hopeful as she inquired innocently. She really was subtle as a hammer Hermione had to give her

"Yes he is there but I haven't had the time to socialize Mom. I have to prepare for the school year and before you forget I broke it off with him for a reason." she replied tiredly.

In truth she had met and spoken to Dickinson during the week. He was teaching Astronomy and had been scheduled to take over some of Professor Binns classes in the History of Magic. He was still the polite proper upright boy...or man she met in her last year. He seemed to have all the traits she felt was needed in someone she could date and for a while she had been together with him but he had a jealous and controlling streak that finally got to her. For some reason she had also become bored with him and she could never fathom why, as he seemed to possess all the other attributes that she always gathered were attractive to her. Her father's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Leave her alone dear. You know how it get her. Let's just enjoy our meal and talk about other things shall we?" he said sounding a bit annoyed with her mom.

"So what is this special project you are up to? and do you think that teaching is what you really want after spending three years working at the Ministry?" he asked genuinely.

Hermione was more than happy to steer away from her personal life. Bless her father.

"Well I actually haven't taught a class as yet so I have to get back to you on that dad but I am sure I will enjoy it. To what degree I cannot say but I hope it will be satisfying. As for the school project, I will be helping a really gifted wizard who has been hired by the Ministry to properly fix the school buildings which are becoming a bit...let's say...undone. He specializes in reconstruction and protection charms for ancient magical buildings. He actually taught Charms years ago in Hoqwarts before leaving on a separate career. It will be an honour to work with him." she rambled on gratefully.

"Well I am sure with you there the reconstruction will be completed to the proper standard this time." her father said proudly. "Do you think you will miss your work?" he asked.

"I needed a change dad and I am grateful to Professor McGonagall to offer me this position at this time." Hermione deliberately kept her answer short.

She has worked tirelessly in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for almost two years before becoming frustrated in her efforts to change centuries of accepted laws and attitudes. She had done some good but her failures sapped her energy and she finally transferred to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to try and change things from the top. She had however ended up on various cases dealing with all types of terrible and horrible crimes and she soon lost her taste for it. She was able to see Harry a lot more during the last year as he was now a full Auror working in her department.

She had also met Scott Anson there that year. He was another Auror working with Harry and they had also dated seriously for a while. He was handsome, charming and serious about his job and she was lonely and in need of some support. However, he also suffered from that male turn off... Jealousy and control...which had actually caused her to end it after a nasty fist fight between a jealous Scott and Harry.

She knew and had come to actually accept the fact that everyone expected her to have a relationship other than friendship with Harry. They had hooked up in first year and were virtually inseparable throughout their school years with the two experiencing all their encounters with the dark wizard together. They had eventually joined with the DA to finally defeat him but it was always the two of them at the front. To be truthful she had at first expected it too. It would have been natural and...eventual. Harry was after all the chosen one and he was the best person she had ever met...but it never happened. Towards the end of her second year, she realised that her strong feeling for Harry only took on the meaning of brotherly love and strangely enough it seemed to be reciprocated with him.

She often wondered if she could ever find someone as good as Harry who she could be attracted to in a ...different way. It did not seem likely and she accepted the fact that her two brief stints at dating would constitute her love life for a while. She was serious about her new job and she had not lied to her parents that she would have no time for socializing.

"Well I hope you enjoy your year at school. You always did. And I hope you have a wonderful day on your birthday Hermione." she was again roused by her father's voice.

"Thank you Mom and Dad for the dinner and for everything else." she gushed happily.

Her moment of happiness lasted all of two seconds as her Mom continued.

"Oh and Hermione we have invited some of our friends over tomorrow for dinner and we really want you to be there to meet them please. We won't be seeing you for a while and it would mean a lot to us if we could spend it together with some friends ok " she said sweetly.

Hermione knew at once where this was leading but was trapped. Needless to say she had suffered through a tiresome dinner party with her Mom playing matchmaker with not one but two muggle men who she had apparently handpicked to show her off to. It was not that they were unattractive or unpleasant but she always felt somewhat disconnected on an emotional level with muggle men since leaving on the train at age eleven to go to a magical school where she would spend the next seven years in the company of wizards and witches.

Mrs. Granger never figured that out however and by the end of the night she was physically and mentally exhausted and pleaded an early school day to excuse herself back to her quiet room at Hoqwarts. No wonder she had slept late and no wonder she was in such a foul mood.

Hermione walked quickly through the corridors trying to lighten her mood when she suddenly ran into a safety tape barrier strung across the end of the corridor blocking her path to her office. Startled somewhat, she looked around and saw that the tape extended along another adjoining corridor which led out to the courtyard. She knew her day would only get worse and her head clouded over quickly again.

She easily ducked under the barrier tape and proceed along the next corridor where she could make out two men talking to each other with their wands held at their sides. She was so caught up in her anger that she did not even stop to consider if they were dangerous.

"Who is responsible for this may I ask!" she literally shouted at the first man she approached. They appeared to be in their mid forties and wore hardhats like the kind she saw on muggle construction sites. The man sputtered a bit but she carried on before a word could register.

"Who gave you the authority to block off the corridors! I would like to know now!" she tried to contain herself but still sounded shrill.

The two men now looked a bit scared and instead of saying anything that might set her off again, they both pointed with their wands to the open courtyard behind them.

Hermione glanced over their shoulders and noticed a third man also wearing a hardhat hunched over a makeshift table looking down at some parchments spread all over in disarray. She marched past the two men before her and quickly crossed over into the courtyard and approached the man at the table.

"Who gave you the authority to block off these corridors!" she asked again as her voice echoed over the courtyard.

"You will be disrupting classes today and that is unacceptable! I do not know what you were thinking but you will have to rethink this in a hurry!" she raised her voice this time.

She was about to shout another question at him when the man slowly took off his hat revealing a copper red set of unruly long hair. He passed his fingers of one hand through them as he looked up and stared directly at her.

Hermione Granger looked into the deepest blue set of eyes she had ever know to exist and all coherent thought flew out of her head.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**Chapter 2 - First Impressions**

_Merlin! How could one man possess those colour eyes and that colour hair!_

"Excuse me Miss? Can I help you with anything?"

"Miss?"

Hermione broke out of her stupor and managed to take a deep breath before speaking. She deliberately looked away from those eyes as she addressed him firmly.

"Are you aware that today is the start of the school term and that the students will be arriving soon?" she tried to sound calm but official. "You cannot just disrupt the school without prior permission. You cannot just do as you want in here."

As she took another breath she glanced at the rest of the red haired man and immediately noticed that he was dressed in muggle clothes. The long sleeves of his blue shirt was rolled up to his elbows and only half of it was tucked into the front of his dark jeans. His slightly unruly appearance matched his hair. Now that he had straightened up, she noticed that he was very tall and lanky but he seemed comfortable in his large frame. What surprised her as she looked back at his freckled face was that he was young, maybe about her age so she was a bit puzzled by his current position. As she quickly studied him, she noticed a slight lopsided grin stuck on his face and immediately she felt her anger return.

"Do you find this funny? What are you really doing here? And where is Professor Sherrard? Wasn't he supposed to be here today?" she fumed at him. His grin lessened but stay in place as he finally replied.

"Oh so you know about the Professor? Are you a teacher here or a prefect or something?" he asked raising one of his soft eyebrows.

Her blood began to heat up at his obvious stab at her... with his infuriating grin.

"For your information I _am_ a teacher here and you have not answered my question as to the professor's whereabouts or what you are supposedly doing here." she replied harshly. His grin suddenly disappeared.

"What I am doing here is making it safe for the students. There was a failure here over the weekend and I thought it prudent to cordon off the area before someone got hurt. If you are a teacher maybe you can help me find someone who can answer your questions..." He glanced down at something written on a piece of parchment and then returned his gaze before continuing.

"...A Miss Granger. She was supposed to be here this weekend to assist in this exercise but she has apparently disappeared as I cannot locate her anywhere. I have left numerous messages at her office but she has not contacted me. It seems that this Project is not important enough for her."

Hermione was thrown for a few seconds as she felt her face starting to flush. _Damn him._

"That is not true! If you knew me at all you would know that I take my work very seriously. I was supposed to meet Professor Sherrard this morning. No one told me about anything happening over the weekend..." she was interrupted by a sudden laugh. His grin had also returned.

"Wait...You're Miss Granger? This is hilarious! You're the one carrying on about this while you're also the one mainly responsible for it in the first place? Ha! This is definitely hilarious." as he continued with a small chuckle. "To be honest I never pictured Professor McGonagall's assistant to look like you I'm sorry."

If her blood was heated before, now it was boiling over.

"I am not the one responsible for this...this...mess. As I already stated no one informed me personally that you would be here this weekend. I was told to meet Professor Sherrard today to formally begin this project. Instead I come here and find you...you...whoever you are!" she shrieked out with her face now a light shade of red.

The man seemed to realise her rising furious state and raised his hands hoping to calm her down.

"OK...OK..Bloody Hell. Take it easy before you blow a gasket or something. Can we just start over then. That would be best yes? My name is Ron..."

"If you are addressing me, I would prefer if you watch your language in the future." Hermione interrupted.

"What?...serious?...You sound like my mother." his mouth remained open for a while. "Ok...sure whatever you say. Now can we start again? As I was saying my name is..."

"I would also prefer if you would not compare me to any one of your parents or to anyone else please." she interrupted him again but this time it was just in an effort to rile him up.

_What was her problem? Was she a little girl again?_

The man flapped his hands in frustration before taking a deep breath to calm himself down a bit.

"This is ridiculous! How many times must I start over?" he asked no one in particular as he looked to the sky. He turned to her and settled himself.

"Look I'm sorry ok? It seems we got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry for whatever I said to rile you up. You have to admit though it was a bit funny about the way you..." he stopped at her glare. "Sorry. I'm sorry again. What matters is that we have to work together to make this happen in an orderly manner right? I'm sure we can do that if we put our heads together and try Miss Granger." he said with another grin on his face except that this time it was one that was reassuring and genuinely friendly.

She looked at him and his smile and she suddenly felt all her anger and all her previous tension roll off of her in a wave. How had he done that? She even managed a small smile back at him which he immediately picked up.

"Is that a smile Miss Granger? It does wonders for you." he stated quickly and she noticed his ears has also started to turn pink. "Now can we really start over?

"As I was saying my name is Ron Weasley and I am Professor Sherrard's Engineering Assistant. Those two blokes you screamed at earlier are John and Richard. They will be working closely with me as part of the restoration team. Professor Sherrard has agreed to work on this project but unfortunately it is not the only one he is currently working on. I will be working with John and Richard during the week in preparation for the Professor who will attend every Thursday to meet with the team and to perform all the necessary charms and spells that are required. I plan to meet with you on a daily basis to appraise you of our schedule and to keep you informed of any changes. You are welcome to attend the Thursday morning meetings as part of the team and I hope your schedule allows that. I will need an office to work out of and I also need to ask you to make certain...arrangements for me which we can discuss later. Any questions so far Miss Granger?" he suddenly asked her.

"Aren't you a bit young to be one of Professor Sherrard's assistant?" she blurted out. His laugh came tumbling out again.

"Aren't you a bit young to be the Headmistress's assistant? _and_ a teacher at this prestigious school?" he copied. "We can talk about our age and our jobs when we have more time ok? I'm sure you have other important matters to see about."

Hermione felt herself blushing again as she gathered her thoughts to respond.

"I'm sorry for asking you that and I am also sorry for before. You just took me by surprise that's all. I am sure that we can work this out and I will certainly arrange my schedule to meet the Professor on Thursday mornings with the team. I will show you to your office now and we can meet up again later this evening in my office say around six? I will normally be in at that time every day so maybe we can set that time as our daily meeting before supper...if that's all right with you of course and oh...my name is Hermione Granger by the way and it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Weasley." she stuck out her hand in a friendly gesture.

He broke into his friendly smile and took her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Hermione Granger and I hope we complete a successful project together...wait...you're Hermione...Hermione Granger? from the war with Harry Potter? I'm a git for not recognizing the name before. Wow it's really then a pleasure and an honour to meet you. You keep surprising me I must say." he held her hand a bit longer before letting it drop.

She afforded herself a small laugh in return.

"I'm sure what you have heard of me is wholly exaggerated and partly false but as you said I do have other matters to attend to so let me show you your office before I leave you to do your work." she said hurriedly not wanting to get into one of these war hero conversations. "Now how do I get to my office from here?"

"Well we can go through the courtyard and enter the corridor a bit further down. It's a bit longer than you are accustomed but safer. Besides I don't think that I have a hardhat to fit over that hair of yours." he chuckled under his breath.

"Do you always say the first thing that comes to your head or do you make it a habit of insulting people for the fun of it." she huffed at him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to insult you honestly. It was a joke Miss Granger you know...a ha ha one. Hel...I mean Heck! I even like your hair so gimme a break." he replied roughly.

It seem to quickly dawn on him what he had just worded and his ears again flushed.

"Ok...maybe you are right...I do have a rather embarrassing penchant for saying the first thing on my mind sometimes. I apologize for my nasty habit and I apologize in advance for the next ten inappropriate things that come out of my mouth." he grinned sheepishly.

And just like that her mood swung around again. She could not believe his earlier flippant joke about her hair. Ok she knew it was a mess from this morning but to make a joke about it was just...just so...she had quite forgotten what she felt because with his next confession she instantly warmed to him. She surely was going mental this morning!

"Well then just shut it for a while and follow me." she said instead.

She led him through the corridor and up two flights of stairs before arriving at another corridor with a few rooms on one side.

"Right. The first room here is mine." she started. "Professor McGonagall's office is off onto the adjoining corridor so I am closest to her. I believe the last one down here is not in use by anyone so you can take that for now."

She led him past her office and one other before stopping at the door to the one chosen for him. Ron opened the door and stepped in. It was indeed unused but was big enough to hold a large desk, adequate shelving and even a small couch along one wall. There was a large window behind the desk which let in a lot of light. It did however look to be unused for quite a while as there was dust settled all over the bits of furniture.

As they both approached the old wooden desk, Ron suddenly gave a yelp and jumped back into her almost knocking her down. Hermione had to grab his arms to steady herself and immediately felt a sudden awareness of his body close to her. She had no idea what is was but she could not fathom the sudden feeling that rushed to her head. She put it down to her sudden surprise and let her hands fall away.

"Oh sorry about that." she heard him mumble. "Was that a spider? It looked like a spider. I hate spiders. I should have expected it." he looked a bit wide eyed as he said it.

Hermione let out another laugh. Her emotions seemed to be on a roller coaster since meeting this man.

"Are you serious! Are you telling me that a grown man whose job it is to inspect ancient buildings is afraid of spiders? How do you ever survive?" she grinned at him.

"Hey whose the one insulting who now eh? Besides I normally give the cleaning job to Robert or John before I inspect if you know what I mean." he said seriously. "This will do nicely though."

"Well this room definitely needs some cleaning spells but you should be able to do it quickly. I hope you are not thinking of dragging poor John or Richard up here to blast away any tiny spiders are you?" she joked again.

Ron shrugged his shoulders as if thinking about her suggestion when she remembered something she had meant to ask earlier.

"Mr. Weasley, is your father head of a department in the Ministry? I used to work at the Ministry and I heard his name mentioned a few times recently but I can't remember where. His name is Arthur Weasley not so?" she asked.

Ron hesitated a bit before answering her.

"Yes. He now heads the Department of Magical Transportation. He has worked in a number of other sections over the years but he likes where he is now even though he does miss his first ever job in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office." he said looking around as if to make sure there were no more spiders.

"He has a thing for muggle stuff... So do I actually." he explained calmly.

"So you have a big family. I also heard that. I don't mean to pry it's just that I know they didn't go to school here." she asked softly not sure if she was overstepping her bounds too quickly. She felt relieved when he chuckled out.

"And I heard that you had a real nose for details. It seems I heard right." he grinned as she pretended to be insulted.

"Yeah I have five older brothers and a little sister" he suddenly went silent. "Actually there are only four now...one of my brothers died in the war..." he trailed off and looked to the door.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry Mr. Weasley. Really I am. I truly did not know.." Hermione felt like she had soured the mood completely with her nosey questions and mentally kicked herself for her mistake.

"Well I'll leave you to it then and we can talk later. If there is anything that you need Mr. Weasley, please feel free to ask me." she looked away and turned for the door before she felt his hand gently on her arm.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. You didn't know. It was a war and as you know better than most there were casualties. There is one thing you could do for me though." he smiled softly as he let his hand drop from her. "Could you please stop calling me Mr. Weasley. I keep looking for my dad when you say it. Just call me Ron ok?" he asked.

She smiled back at him.

"Well I'm not too sure about that. After all we are both colleagues working together and we have a responsibility to all the other staff and the students. Plus I do not know you that well...as yet. " she observed him rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"I will however think about it and let you know. I'll see you later Mr. Weasley." she said with a small laugh as she left the room.

She still had a smile on her face a bit later on her way to the entrance hall. She had never met someone like him before. Someone who could make her so furious one minute and then calm her the next. She felt an ease with this handsome Mr. Weasley even though she had only been in his company for a short while. Yet there was something...strangely different about him. He and his family had never been to Hogwarts yet his father was a prominent figure at the Ministry. How did he end up with someone like Professor Sherrard? He spoke and carried himself with the age of a man a lot older than he looked. Yes there was something about him that made her apprehensive.

She tried to remember the feeling that she experienced when his body made contact with her as she held him but it was now a vague memory. Why did she want to remember that anyway? He was definitely not her type for sure. He was unruly and unkempt...but in a nice cute way. He swore and spoke without thinking, but he was also funny...in a nice cute way. He made her furious and insulted her, but he always apologized...in a nice cute way.

No. he was definitely not her type for sure.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3: A Mystery

**Chapter 3 - A Mystery**

It was late as Hermione ran up the staircase leading to her office. Her brow was creased as she was deep in thought.

_"I should have realised that I would be late tonight! What would he now think of me missing our first appointment. After all my lecturing earlier today about being serious and I go and miss our meeting!"_

The school term officially got underway earlier with the sorting ceremony and the traditional feast that took place in the great hall. Hermione was introduced to all the students as the new part time Transfiguration teacher. The Headmistress also used the occasion to briefly explained the restoration project and that Hermione would be the person responsible on behalf of the school to coordinate the works.

However at the end of the feast, she was expected to attend a special informal gathering of all the school teachers to introduce each other and to talk a little about the coming school term. She was already late when Dickinson finally was able to corner her in a conversation that she could not even remember most of now. She had tried to evade him all evening but he was persistent and at the end she graciously listened and pretended to be interested in his upcoming teaching plans for the term. She however soon sensed a turn in the conversation towards more personal issues and managed to excuse herself with a flimsy excuse of a long day. She soon regretted dismissing him so easily and promised herself to try harder with him the next time.

As she skidded to a stop in front of her office she could see a faint light still on in his office down at the end of the corridor. Maybe he was still here after all. She suddenly felt a bit flushed and quickly put it down to her mad dash a while ago. The door to his office was left slightly open and this gave her the excuse to venture down along the dim corridor until she stood before his open room. She paused before knocking softly on the door and peering inside slowly. Oddly, she felt both a sense of relief and disappointment when she confirmed that he was not in and her first instinct was to turn around and leave but the sight of various stack of books piled up on the little couch caught her interest.

She ventured into the office and immediately noticed that he had made no attempt at cleaning off the dusty furniture and shelving. _Honestly!_ For something that would take all of five minutes to accomplish with her wand she could not comprehend the lack of such an easy task from him. He must be a complete lazy prat she thought. As she stepped further in she now observed that his desk was also covered in various books and stacks of parchment scattered all over just like she had seen earlier on the table in the courtyard.

Her natural habit made her glance over the various books on the couch and while she could understand that a number of them pertained to the study and repair of ancient buildings she was surprised at the variety of subjects that the other books covered. She absently picked a book out of the nearest stack when it keeled over and a small cloud of dust spewed up in the air. She huffed to herself, pulled out her wand and pushed up her shirt sleeves before quickly muttering various cleaning spells around the room.

"You couldn't help yourself could you?" she heard his voice lightly behind her suddenly.

She jumped and spun around holding her hand to her chest. He was leaning against the door frame with his bag hung over his shoulder.

"God Mr. Weasley!" Don't do that! You surprised me! I thought you already left for the night." she replied breathlessly.

"And that's why you felt it ok to come and inspect my office?" he quizzed with a frown.

"No! That's not it! I saw the lights and I first thought you were here so I came to apologize for missing our appointment." she quickly explained. "and I am not inspecting your office! I just noticed that you seem to be rather lazy in cleaning it. Wouldn't it have been more practical to first dust off the place before bringing in your stuff?" she addressed him sharply.

The red haired Mr. Wesley studied her face for few seconds before visibly relaxing.

"Sorry. Another bad habit that I am trying to control. I get a bit antsy when people are in my space uninvited. Thanks for cleaning up. I was going to do it later." he said casually. "and stop calling me Mr. Weasley will you?"

He moved into the room to drop his bag and picked up some books from the couch before turning to examine the shelving along the opposite wall. Hermione noticed that he seemed to have just taken a shower as his hair was still wet and the clean distinct scent of his bath soap drifted over to her. He had also changed into a clean jeans and a light colour polo jersey which fit tight to his torso.. Even though he was slim in build she could clearly make out his taut and fit body under his clothes. Her senses were tingling as he passed near her on his way to pack away the books on the shelves and she was momentarily frozen in place as she tried to clear her mind. She was back on the roller coaster as her mind adjusted to the ever changing emotions that had assailed her just in the last ten minutes.

He turned to look at her and she saw his eyes flicker towards her left forehand which was still exposed by her pushed up sleeve. She let out a small gasp as she quickly pulled down her shirt sleeves and moved towards the desk in an effort to calm herself. _Had he seen her scar? Did he know about it? Why was it so important that he not see that horrible part of her? _Hermione had tried over the years to put that part of her life behind her and she had succeeded in mostly controlling her nightmares and dread feelings which still infrequently plagued her. She tried to ease her mind with conversation.

"I'm really sorry for being so late but I had some unexpected duties after the welcoming feast." she said suddenly. "I should have catered for it. I hope I did not make you wait."

He smiled at her before replying.

"Don't worry about it. I figured as much so I went for a run around the grounds then had a shower in the bathroom one floor up that the Headmistress showed me before. I hope that was ok to use." he said still smiling. "Can you pass me the next pile there on the couch? Might as well make some use of you eh?" he chuckled out.

She involuntarily felt herself returning the smile as she passed a couple of books at a time for him to continue packing.

"I did not expect you to have so many different books to be honest. I didn't take you for reader at all. I can't seem to get a handle on you Mr. Weasley. You also do surprise me a lot too." she said trying to sound friendly.

He shelved the last book in his hand and turned slowly around to look directly at her, his blue eyes staring through her.

"You'd be surprised at the things we have in common Hermione. Even though we are completely opposite, you and I are quite similar in many ways. I know it may sound confusing and I know you really want to...get a handle on me as you put it... but not tonight. It's late but I promise I will tell you all about me tomorrow when we meet and you will get your chance. You should know anyway before someone else tells you anything and you get the wrong idea about me." he stopped to seemingly give her some time to digest his startling words and again she felt his eyes stray to her now covered forehand for a brief second.

Hermione was slightly stunned as she leaned against the desk to steady herself. She had listened to him and yes she was taken aback at some of his statements but what bothered her the most was the hint of sadness in his eyes that seeped through as he spoke in that quiet voice. She wanted to ask him so many questions, she wanted to clear up this mystery that she had felt about him all day, but it shocked her that what she really wanted to do was to step forward and put her arms around him and comfort him.

_What was it about him that made her so crazy? _

Instead she held on to the edge of the desk for dear life and just nodded. When was she ever at a loss for words? The sound of his light chuckle cleared her brain as she watched him move to her side and lean against the desk and cross his arms over his chest .

"I'm sorry if I scared you Hermione. Don't worry. It's not like I'm a serial killer or anything I promise." he laughed lightly.

Somewhere inside her head, it registered that she really liked the sound of her name coming from him. It rang a danger bell as she finally found her voice.

"You didn't scare me Mr. Weasley. You just surprised me...again. But you're right, it is late and we both have had a long day. I guess I can wait for whatever you are going to surprise me with again tomorrow... and I really think you should stick to calling me by my proper title." she glanced sideways up at him.

He faked a surprise look before his lopsided friendly grin appeared.

"Why? I like your name. Don't you? Come on Hermione we will be working together for a while and I refuse to sound like a proper gentleman throughout our association." he paused to run his hand through his hair. "Tell you what. I promise to address you as Miss. Granger in the company of all teachers and students but between you and me or among friends I get to call you by your proper name and the same goes for me and my name. Deal?"

She studied him for a few moments before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. I agree. Are you happy now?" she stood up to leave when she remembered something. "Oh! you asked me earlier to help you with certain arrangements you remember? Do you want to discuss them now or can they also wait for tomorrow?" she inquired.

He took few moments to gather what she was asking before nodding.

"Yeah don't fret yourself. We can discuss them tomorrow. The only one that I really need for you to see about right away is getting me a pass or permission to use your library. I need to do as much research on anything related to Hogwarts and I bet there are some great books in there that I can use. Anything with some history and drawings or description of the buildings themselves. I was told that I should get my hands on a copy of _Hogwarts a History_ but it was not available at the book shop at the village. Do you think I could get a copy from the library?" he asked as they moved towards the door.

Hermione couldn't help herself as she let out a laugh.

"I never thought I would hear someone actually ask that! Harry goes on about me and that particular book. It's one of my favourites actually. If the library is out of stock I can lend you mine." she explained. "I will speak to Madam Pince tomorrow to let you have the use of the library."

"Thanks. I told you we have some things in common." he grinned as he closed the door of his office behind them.

They both stopped in silence as they reached her office but he spoke before it became awkward.

"By the way, the team will be working tomorrow around the same corridors that were barred off today so you can organize your routes until I tell you otherwise. I will brief you a bit more tomorrow? Will you be ok getting back to your room by yourself this late or should I wait?" he asked hesitantly.

Hermione felt an unfamiliar rush of appreciation at his gesture as she answered with a slight stutter.

"It's fine. This school is the safest place to be right now. Thanks for the offer but I have some paperwork to finish."

"Well all right then. I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight Hermione. It's been a pleasure" he stuck his hands in his front pockets and made to turn as he looked at her.

"Yes it has been." she smiled. "Goodnight Mr. Wesl...I mean...goodnight Ron. See you tomorrow." she watched him turn and walk down the corridor.

Later that night in her warm bed, Hermione went over her eventful first day at Hogwarts. It was all that she hoped it would be. The sorting ceremony and the great feast. Her acceptance as a teacher. She felt like she belonged here in this place of learning and she was honoured that she could contribute. She looked forward to her classes tomorrow and for the first time in a long while she felt contented.

She also could not help herself but think about the mysterious red haired man who had occupied a bit of her time on her first day here. She had no clue what to make of him but for some reason he had left a lasting impression on her in that little time. She was at a loss to describe her feelings towards him as each one she remembered seemed to be a first for her. She would just have to be careful. After all, he had a secret to tell and she would find out tomorrow.

She finally turned into her pillow and fell asleep.

xxx

_A bit of a short chapter but I had to cut it before Ron reveals his mysterious secret._


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

**Chapter 4 - Revelations**

The shrieks of students ending their first day of classes echoed around the various corridors of the school. Hermione sighed contentedly to herself as she set about tidying up the classroom, straightening desks and chairs that had been left askew by children eager to return to their respective common rooms to report on their day to new friends and schoolmates. After packing away her bag, she took a last glance around the room to ensure all was put away before heading in the direction of her private room.

Her day had been a long one starting early with the staff meeting with the Headmistress and moving straight on to her first class with the first year students. She clearly remembered her first day as a young wide eyed student years ago yeaning to learn magic and she drew on that feeling to impart all her knowledge, enthusiasm and talent to the same bright faced students in her class.

Her morning passed in a blur and soon it was the lunch break. At lunch she remembered her promise to Mr. Weasley...Ron...she smiled as his name came to her... and she made her way to Madam Pinch to obtain permission for him to use the library. As she left, she made her way down to the corridors off the courtyard where she knew he was working and soon spotted him in discussion with the other two team members down one of the cordoned off halls. Feeling a bit self conscious, she had called out his name and was rewarded with one of his lopsided smiles as he recognized her. He was dressed as the day before and as he approached her taking off his hard hat and running his hand through his hair, she found herself once again wondering at the slight elation in her body and the sudden smile that appeared on her face. Trying desperately hard not to blush, she informed him of the arrangement she had made with the head librarian and quickly dashed away, barely giving him time to thank her properly.

Now in the comfort of her room, she threw herself onto the chair in front of her desk and grabbed some parchment, her quill and ink out of her bag as she settled herself to write her parents and Harry about her first day as a teacher at Hogwarts. For the next few minutes, she wrote continuously as she tried to capture all her thoughts and translate them into her letters. Stopping suddenly, she raised her head and gazed out of the window next to her desk as her mind drifted on Harry.

He was away on another of his extended auror missions and she hoped that he was safe and well. She had not seen him in a while and she hoped that her letter would reach wherever he could access his mail. Having been in her life for so long, she worried about him constantly albeit in a sisterly way. She had always hoped that he would find someone after the war who could truly love him in a way she could never but he had never let himself get close to any girl that she knew of. He deserved so much more for what he had gone through and though he could be a real brooding prat sometimes he really needed someone to keep a steady hand on him. Of course she had tried herself but he was too stubborn and would always either disregard her advice or just ignore her completely. He lived his life on the edge, volunteering for almost every dangerous mission that came along and having no one in his life to really care about (other than her), he seemed to know of no other way than to flaunt himself in front of danger as he had been doing since he was eleven years old.

She promised herself to make an extra effort to keep him company whenever he returned and although she hated to admit it, she missed him terribly when he was away for the simple fact that he was probably her only close friend and for all her advice, she was not any better with respect to steady relationships. It should have been so easy to fall into a relationship with Harry but what they shared was unique in its own way and they both knew that there was no other way to it. She just hoped that he would find someone one day...

Her thoughts were distracted by the movement of someone alone down by the field which her window overlooked. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as she made out a flash of red hair and she realized that it was Ron and he was running around the field next to the Quiddich Pitch. He was wearing a long track pants and just a cotton tee shirt even though she knew the weather was a bit chilly in the afternoon. He didn't seem to mind as he moved at a steady pace with his hair slicked to his neck with sweat and the muggle air phones stuck to his pale ears.

She stared at him unashamed from the comfort of her room on the fourth floor of the north tower. Even with his height, he moved gracefully and effortlessly along the edge of the field, his chest heaving slightly with every breath he took. At this distance she could not make out his expression but he appeared peaceful and calm and somewhat lost in himself. Hermione was not stupid. She knew that something about this man attracted her in a way that was foreign to her. Apart from the fact that he was unruly, rash and somewhat infuriating, not to mention mysterious, there was something about him that made her want to reach out to him. Something about him that appealed to her against her better judgement. She shook her head as she reminded herself that she had succumbed once before to loneliness and that had gotten her nowhere except between a fist fight involving her best friend. No. She would control whatever it was that threatened to surface within her. She had her life planned out for the next two years here and she did not need any distraction at the moment.

As she gazed back at the runner, she convinced herself that there was at least nothing wrong with looking at him was there?

XXX

Hermione was back at her office desk deep in concentrating checking all the teachers schedule for the upcoming month. She had spent a few minutes in front of her mirror trying to tidy hair and freshen herself before heading back to her office all the while telling herself that how she looked this evening had nothing to do with her meeting with Ron later. She had to admit that she was a bit apprehensive about their pending meeting having regard to his promise the night before, but she was also nervous just at the thought of seeing him again on another level. She hope the two were related for her sake. The sudden knock on her door startled her a bit before she nervously gave permission to the person on the other side to enter.

Ron Weasley entered her office with a smile on his face, sauntered over to her desk before flopping down noisily onto the chair facing her. He glanced at the state of her desk before looking at her with his blue eyes fixed on her face.

"Hey. How are you Hermione. Looks like you are deep in work. Not disturbing you am I?" he said casually with the grin still on his face.

For all her preparation and against her will, Hermione momentarily froze with a smile on her face_. Damn it! _He was dressed even more casually than normal with a plain white cotton long sleeve jersey loose over his jeans, the sleeves rolled up carelessly at his elbows. As the day before, he had obviously just come from having his after run shower and his long hair was still very wet. But it was the smell of him that stunned her. That distinct fresh bath scent that came along with him filled her room and made her giddy for a second. She found her voice as her senses cleared.

"In case you weren't aware, you can also use a towel to dry your hair Mr. Weasley. It really works. You can catch a cold with your hair wet like it is you know?" she informed him a bit sarcastically.

He gave a short laugh and settled deeper into his chair.

"Are you still on Mr. Weasley? I would tell you again that you sound like my mother but I already know your feelings on that so let's just say I prefer my hair to dry naturally, plus it saves me time to do other stuff." he replied with a smug look on his face. "Your hair on the other hand must take a large chunk out of your day to control eh?" he chuckled at her.

Her first instinct was to be insulted and defensive but it was not the first time he had made a remark about her hair and she knew it was said in good jest as before and she relaxed.

"What do you have against my hair? Can you try and leave it out of the conversation for once?" she said lightly with a smile.

"I already said I like your hair remember? So just consider anything I say about it as a compliment." he laughed softly again as he looked around her office.

And just like that, all her apprehension and nervousness slid off her. He had done it again. Deliberately or not he managed to calm her nerves with just a smile and a few nice words.

"Wow! I thought I had a lot of books. I should have known that all your free space would be occupied by them." he observed still looking around. "I can keep some for you if you want... then you can actually move around in here." he joked.

"You are exaggerating a bit...Ron...but I'll keep that in mind." she laughed at him.

It seemed that they were both evading what he had come to talk about but as she was now a lot more relaxed around him she breached the subject indirectly.

"You know Ron I did think a bit about what you said last night...about how similar we are, yet different...and I still for the life of me cannot make sense of it. I hope you feel comfortable enough to tell me...after all as you said...we will be working together for a while." she said cautiously.

He continued with his smile as he looked at her.

"I must have kept you up all night with that brain of yours churning away. It's what you would do I suppose. I didn't mean to worry you Hermione." he said. "And I didn't say different...I said we are opposite. Even though it's true we are very different..." he chuckled out softly. " You're a girl and I'm a boy and you with your Type A personality while I have a Type B...actually...opposite sounds better after all." he jeered.

"Hey! I do not have a Type A personality...whatever that is...I think." she laughed. "And stop steering away from the subject at hand please...do I really have a Type A personality?" she suddenly asked.

He suddenly launched himself out of the chair and looked around her bookshelf before pulling out a text on Psychology.

"Aha! I knew you would have a book like this here." he said with glee.

After thumbing through the book he stopped and raised his eyebrows at her before reading out loud.

_"Type A individual are ambitious, rigidly organized, can be sensitive, care for other people, are truthful, impatient, always try to help others, take on more than they can handle, want other people to get to the point proactive and obsessed with time management. People with Type A personalities are often high-achieving "workaholics" who multi-task, push themselves with deadlines, hate failing and hate both delays and ambivalence."_ he read out.

"Does that sound like you?" he grinned. Hermione was a bit flabbergasted.

"Erm...well...I suppose I do have some of those traits...but...ok fine! so what about you?" she shot back.

He continued reading.

_"Type B personalities are generally apathetic, patient, relaxed, easy-going, no sense of time schedule, having poor organization skills, and at times lacking an overriding sense of urgency. They work steadily, enjoying achievements but not becoming stressed when they are not achieved. They are emotional, express feeling and are also not indifferent towards others. These individuals tend to be sensitive of other people's feelings." _

He stopped andthought for a second. "Yep! that sounds a bit like me. So I was right. We are opposites aren't we?" he pronounced with a degree of finality.

She sighed exasperatedly at him.

"Ok so now we have ascertained that, how is that relevant to what you have to say to me?" she pressed again.

He quickly went quiet and his smile left his face much to her dismay. He again avoided her question.

"I looked you up in the library you know...at least what was there about you and Harry." he said a bit seriously, "and thanks for arranging that for me by the way."

She was prepared to wait until he was ready to tell her his secret but she really was not in the mood to hear about the published nonsense about her and the war with Harry now.

"It must have been hard for you...with all the stuff you went through with Harry and all...It just seems that you missed the best years of school dealing with all that crap. You should have enjoyed your time here...you know...especially with your brains and all...I'm just saying. And then to go straight to work in that horrible ministry department with all those ancient mindsets. You never got a real rest Hermione. I for one am really glad you came here to teach...well I'm glad also that I got to meet you too." he finished softly on his last words.

She could do nothing but stare at him with her eyes open wide. She had not expected this. Her heart was beating a lot faster all of a sudden as she watched him. He was wonderful! A lump formed in her throat as she tried to speak. She swallowed first before trying again.

"Gosh Ron! I really appreciate your concern. Thank you. Everyone just seems to think about the glory and fame part. And I'm also glad I came back here. I finally feel a little at peace with myself and yes I'm also glad I got to meet you also." she said feeling her face flush.

She looked up at him and into his blue eyes. His face was serious again.

"I know you want to know what I came here to tell you but I just wanted to talk for a while to relax a bit. We tend to get wound up after a long day." he visible relaxed into his chair again.

"I really mean what I said Hermione. You need a restful period in your life and I will make it a personal goal to help you lighten up a bit. You do tend to be a bit..." he paused as she shot him a glare.

"Watch it Mr. Weasley." she warned.

"...oh oh Mr. Weasley again...I'm looking for a word here...one that will not get me hexed." he laughed. "you do tend to be a bit...a bit...Crisp?" he looked over at her with a grin. "Don't be mad. That's the best I can think of with you glaring at me."

Hermione had to shake her head.

"You certainly are a character Ron. A Type B one for sure. I look forward to being...lightened up... in your words. Now are we going to be here all night before you enlighten me or have you changed your mind?" she said with her still flushed face.

"I looked you up for a reason Hermione. To check on your character before I tell you...what I have to tell you. What you and Harry did was honourable and you both fought for a real cause. A cause against discrimination and prejudice against anyone not pureblood. Because after I tell you this, you will feel different about me but I am certain now that it would not make a difference to you...I hope. Actually I am a bit surprised that you haven't guess as yet with that brain of yours." he paused and took a deep breath.

She looked at him with her brows creased as he stood up directly in front of her. He raised his shirt over his jeans and she fought to control herself at his exposed stomach.

He turned all the way around slowly and faced her again.

"What is missing from me Hermione? What is missing? What am I not carrying that everyone here has including you right now." he asked.

Her mind was reeling a bit. Her power of concentration was shot from his exposure and she fought to consider his question. What was missing? There was nothing that she could see. What was he not carrying? The only thing she could not see was his wand but that didn't mean...Oh my God!" she let out a gasp as her hand flew to her open mouth.

"Yes I was born into a large wizard family Hermione. But I never went to a wizard school and I never had a wand because of the simple fact that I was born without any magical powers."

"I am a Squib Hermione. Have been and will be for all my life."

**XXX**

_**ok, all who guessed this take a bow. Now the real story starts**_


	5. Chapter 5: History of a Squib

_Thanks for all the reviews so far. I wasn't too sure how Ron's secret would have been received but you all have been great. A lot of your questions will be answered here in this chapter I hope. _

**Chapter 5 - History of a Squib**

_"I am a Squib Hermione. Have been and will be for all my life."_

For the first time in her life, Hermione's brain went blank for a few seconds...then restarted at double speed. The roller coaster was close to derailing now. Her heart seemed to stop in her chest, frozen from his revelation. More seconds rolled by...

"Hey come on. It's not like the return of Voldemort is it...Hermione?...will you for God's sake close your mouth or say something!" his voice jumped into her head as she realised that she still had her hand over her open mouth. Only this man could completely immobilize her and yet manage to embarrass her at the same time. She had to calm down. Moving her hand was the first step.

A squib! He was a squib! She did not see that coming at all! Her mind raced with a million questions. How did he end up here? What was his family story? What was _his_ story? She looked at him as he flopped down again into his chair as he continued to stare at her expectantly. He broke into a sudden smile and she felt her heart return, beating louder than ever.

"I actually managed to have Hermione Granger speechless." he laughed softly as he leaned forward closer to her. "I know that brain of yours is going a mile a minute inside that pretty head of yours but I'm right here Hermione and I will explain as much as I can to you so relax. Remember you need to relax." he grinned.

She finally found her voice as she happily registered his unintentional endearment.

"I'm sorry...you just continue to throw me off Ron. Gosh! I've know you for less than two days and my head has been turned around more times than I can remember. I honestly have never met anyone like you Ron...and I mean that in a good way. I would love to know more about you and your family but I don't know how to begin..." she stopped with her eyes still wide with surprise.

She suddenly realised that she may have said a bit too much about her personal emotions but she just wanted to be honest as he had. He was watching her carefully with his blue eyes trained on hers before he slumped back in his chair with a small smile on his face.

"Good. I'll take that. I guess I should be glad enough that you haven't bolted from here screaming eh?" he let out a laugh but she felt his voice quiver slightly at the last part. She immediately responded.

"Don't be silly. Why would I ever want to do that? I think you have a good idea about me by now." she assured him. "Unless you plan to keep referring to my _crispy_ character and continue to insult my hair." she smiled at him.

"Well said Miss Granger." he smiled back at her. "I humbly apologise. I should never have doubted your character...and you bolting is really the last thing I want. Now...where do you want me to begin?"

"Anywhere you feel comfortable I guess." she answered his prompt.

"Right. I should start with the basics and move on from there. I hope you are comfortable as we might be here for a while. I guess the first thing I should explain is my presence here at Hogwarts." he shifted in his chair as if trying to find his own comfortable spot. He looked at her as he started.

"I've been working with the Professor since I was sixteen years old. Before that...let's just say I was rather aimless and ungrounded...and rather a pain in my family's ass. Thanks to my eldest brother Charlie, the professor agreed to take me on as a site worker of sorts on one of his projects over in Whales. Up to now I am not too sure what he owes Charlie for but it was enough to get me the job. While the work was hard and I initially resented taking orders from someone all the time, I gradually came to feel a kind of a connection with the old building we were working on. It was an old magical church that the Ministry wanted preserved and it was in a terrible state at the time. As the reconstruction progressed it amazed me what the team was able to achieve with what little they had to go on. I sort of fell in love with that beautiful church. I know it sounds crazy but it saved my life." he paused as if trying to remember something.

"For some reason, the professor saw something in me and encouraged me to get more involved in the restoration. He said that I possessed an inherent feel for the old building and that I could _"see"_ what the finished structure could be even before it was completed. At the end of the project, on the night the team was to be disbanded, he shared one of his personal theories with me."

"You see, magic is able to fix and repair failures in buildings by charming the various materials and the way they behave together. You can get any destroyed building to stand up under magic once you can copy the material structure and charm the materials to stay together. The problem is the inherent engineering structure of the building. If the main structural frame of the building is not correct then the building will constantly be under stress. Magic will hold it together but after a while the charms will fade and the building will begin to fail again." he paused again in thought. "I'll give you an example."

"Let's suppose that this part of the building we are currently in is destroyed and is reconstructed but is put together standing on only one tiny column. Magic will keep the building up for a while but the inherent engineering error in the structure will cause the charms to fail after a while. It's what happened here at Hogwarts. The hurried reconstruction by inexperienced people fixed the school magically but there are flaws in the structure and the charms have started to fade under the stress. It was the Professor's feeling that if he could get the engineering right from the beginning then the magical repair would be stronger and last a longer time." he looked at her to gauge her understanding.

"I think I understand so far, but where do you factor in all this Ron?" she asked

"I'm getting to that. There aren't many wizards or witches who go to engineering school and become structural engineers are there? That's where I come in. I don't have any magical abilities but as a squib I can still see places like this unlike a muggle. After that first project with the Professor, I went back to school with a newfound ambition. I was always bright I guess, just unfocused. I went on to university in London and have just completed my degree in civil engineering specialising in building structures. I have worked with the Professor every summer and Easter break for the last five years. I now work with Robert and John to measure and model the structure and to make sure that the framing is correct before the Professor works his magic per say. When this project came up I jumped at it. After all, it's Hogwarts... the most famous magical school in the wizard world." he stopped here to take a big breath. "Are you with me so far Hermione? I know it's a lot to take in."

She was a bit stunned and she was truthfully a little bit in awe of him.

"Amazing! You are amazing Ron!" she couldn't help herself. "What you do is wonderful. I'm so happy that you have been able to find your niche in life so early. I'm a bit jealous as a matter of fact because unlike you, I'm still not too sure what I want to do...you know..." she stopped and looked at him realising again that she may have revealed too much about herself. His smile eased her apprehension.

"Come on Hermione. I know you can do whatever you set your sights on. It will come to you soon don't worry. And before you go gushing over me, please know that this is the largest and most complicated project that I have ever worked on and I hope that I don't mess it up." he laughed out.

"I'm not gushing over you... you prat." she laughed with him as she blushed a little. "Thanks for your confidence in me by the way. I really am glad for you. You have worked hard for your accomplishments and you should be proud of yourself." she stated.

He suddenly turned serious as he gazed at her.

"I happen to be one of the lucky ones Hermione. Not many of my kind can say that. We have been treated with disdain and ridiculed throughout history...by our own magical people. Most of us become alienated to the point where we just don't know where we belong anymore. You have to understand that we are very different to someone like you...a muggle born witch or wizard. You have magical abilities and while you can exist in both worlds you always have the choice to live here...barring someone like Voldemort of course." he said with a slight sneer.

"But squibs live in the shadow of both worlds. We come from a magical family but are treated like outcasts in our own place of birth. We are encouraged to go and live in the muggle world but feel alienated there. We cannot make any friends. We feel like a burden on your family. We have no direction because there is no clear way forward. We feel constantly lost and frustrated and angry. We belong nowhere and sometimes it feels like it may be better not to exists at all." he finished softly looking away from her.

Her previous feeling of joy and wonderment faded with the expression now on his face. She had felt it before. That deep sadness and loneliness that would seep through his beautiful eyes. She had a burning desire within her to reach out to him and physically console him but she could not. She barely knew him. She pushed her left hand out along the desk to touch him but stopped halfway as she fought for control.

He shook his head slightly and looked up at her.

"Sorry. I shouldn't burden you with depressing things. I get like this sometimes. Just ignore me when it happens ok?" he remarked before being attracted to her outstretched hand.

"Can I see it?" he suddenly asked pointing to her forehand. "You don't have to...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to offend...it's just..." he faltered badly . "I'm truly sorry Hermione. I don't know what came over me. Just forget it please." his face was slowly turning a dark shade of pink.

Hermione was at first confused before she understood his request. She suspected that he had observed her scar the night before and now she was sure. Instead of her usual feeling of dread and insecurity at the mere mention of it, she somehow identified with him on this.

"Ron...it's ok. You can take a look if you really want to." she offered quietly as she unbuttoned her sleeve.

He managed a short glance at her before taking her arm gently in his hand making her tingle at his touch. As he rolled back her sleeve and caught sight of the scar he visibly shuddered before softly rubbing over it with his fingers. Hermione had stopped breathing and had closed her eyes in an effort to be able to just feel the sensation of his fingers on her arm. She was about to probably pass out from a lack of air when she felt him let go. She sucked in some air, quietly gathering herself to open her eyes. He was staring at her openly.

"I'm sorry you went through something like that Hermione. You don't deserve that. I don't pretend to know what it was like but I also have two scars like it on me also. One on my chest and one on my thigh. Thank god squib is spelt a lot shorter or it would have been a lot worse." he chuckled at her obviously trying to lighten the mood. "Something else we have in common eh?"

"I got mine when I was a lot younger. I was a mess remember? I was always in a fight somewhere. I always retaliated against it...the teasing you know. I was very good at defending myself but there was usually a lot of them against one of me and I took a lot of beatings in my early teens. My brothers were not always around. It's a wonder my head is still in one piece." he laughed again and she smiled at him despite a heavy feeling in her stomach.

"You can always remove those scars Ron. Mine was given to me with dark magic but a good healer should be able to make yours almost invisible." she informed him with a look of genuine concern.

"Nah. I decided years ago to keep them as is. Just to keep me in line I guess." he shrugged his shoulders.

"I know you must have had a hard childhood Ron but you made it through and look where you are today." she said encouragingly.

"As I said I was lucky. If it weren't for my Mom and Dad and Ginny I probably would not have made it through those early years. My parents always supported me as much as they could and they never let my brothers feel pity for me. I was accepted as a normal son...but to others outside it was different. I was always close to Ginny...my baby sister who for some crazy reason took it upon herself to personally look after me. She still has that protective side even after all these years. You would like her if you get to meet her Hermione." he grinned.

"What does she do Ron...Ginny I mean." she asked.

"Oh...she's a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch Team. Just made the first team. She's actually very good but don't tell her I said that." he laughed.

"And your brothers?" she continued.

"Charlie he's the eldest remember? He's in Romania looking after dragons believe it or not. Bill and Percy both work at Gringotts as Curse-Breakers and the twins George and...well George has a joke shop in Devon. They...George and Fred wanted to expand their business into Diagon Alley but I'm not too sure if it will happen." He winced at the mention of Fred's name and Hermione guessed that Fred was the one who had died in the war. She decided to stay away from that topic for now.

She did not have to ask him anything as he continued on his own.

"I know the big question you have is why did they not attend Hogwarts. Well I guess it was indirectly my fault even though Mom and Dad will deny this. You see, my Mom and Dad got married young and soon children were on the way. By the time Charlie was ready to start school at eleven, my parents already had six children to deal with, me being the latest. My Dad had a good job in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office and he was promised a promotion to Assistant Head of Department... but when I was born as a...squib...the job went to someone else and for all purposes it appeared that all chance of any promotion disappeared with my birth." he closed his eyes for a moment then restarted.

"My parents however still had five boys to pay for schooling and in the end they decided to send them to a smaller wizard school situated on the historic battle ground in Hastings. It was a good school my parents always said and I suspect my Mother was pleased because it was much closer to home and she felt her children were safer there. Of course there wasn't the prestige of Hogwarts but my brothers and sister all came out all right in the end. At least I am grateful to that as I was racked with guilt for years." he stopped as he realised something.

"You know it's funny but of all the children, it's me who gets to be here. Isn't that irony for you?" he chuckled out.

He suddenly put up his arms and stretched them over his head. He grinned at her and was about to say something when a low rumble sounded from his stomach. His grin turned into a loud laugh.

'Well I guess that's enough for now. Which bring me back to the need for my special arrangements... the first one in question being where can I go to access meals when I'm here? I've been literally starving for the past two days Hermione and I hope you can help me out here." he said seriously.

Hermione practically jumped out of her chair with her face quickly becoming a light shade of red as she spluttered out.

"Oh my God Ron! With all that has happened I forgot to ask you about that. I'm truly sorry! I was to arrange it yesterday. Oh gosh! Can you forgive me?" she pleaded.

"Well I just don't know about that...after all...you nearly starved a vital member of your team...and we've barely started work. I take my food seriously so you will have to make it up to me." he grinned.

She slapped him on the arm playfully before leading him out of the room.

"Honestly! I said I'm sorry. Come on. I'll take you to the staff dining room where you can get all your meals. I normally eat there too so we can go together after our meetings in the evening." she said as she hurried down the corridor.

She led him through a corridor past the entrance hall before going up a flight of stairs. She opened a large door off this corridor to reveal a cosy room with a fireplace and large comfy armchairs which he assumed was the staff common room. Off the side they passed through another hall way before coming to a room with two long tables with high back chairs placed along the sides. They were a few people already seated at the front table eating and chatting. Hermione led him to the table away from the entrance and sat down motioning him to sit next to her.

No sooner had he settled himself when two elves appeared silently and placed a number of food dishes in front of them. The grin on his face appeared immediately and Hermione had to hold back a smile at his genuine eagerness.

"This is great!. Marvellous! ok you're forgiven Hermione but only because I'm back in a happy mood." he laughed as he scooped various pieces of food to place in his plate. "I will personally tell the Headmistress that you have gone above and beyond your way to see about me."

As she placed some food in her own plate she had to laugh at him and his delight. He certainly seemed to enjoy eating as he went about devouring his food at a fast pace hardly stopping to breath. He certainly didn't care about his table manners around her and she felt oddly at ease with him.

"Ron! will you ease up before you choke to death. The food is not going to run away any time you know." she laughed.

"Hey I have to make up for the past two days. Somebody here forgot to tell me that this place existed but I shall not name the offending individual." he smirked as he stabbed his fork into another slice of potato.

She laughed again and as he smiled her face suddenly became serious as her eyes shifted over his shoulder.

"Oh hello Dickinson. Nice to see you again." she said a bit stiffly.

Ron turned around slowly and saw the starchiest robes he had ever seen draped over the starchiest man he had ever seen. The man was medium build with brown wavy hair perched upon an oval shaped face with deep green eyes behind a light coloured pair of spectacles.

"Hello Hermione. I rather hoped you would have been here earlier so that we could dine together. But I see you are with someone else." he pronounced in the heavy English accent of well bred gentlemen.

Hermione now looked at him and cleared her throat.

"Oh sorry. Ron this is Dickinson Ellwood, he is a teacher her also and a friend of mine from school. Dickinson this is Ron Weasley who will be working on the reconstruction project with Professor Sherrard." she introduced.

Ron put down his fork and made to greet the man when he heard the tone of voice that he knew so well.

"Ah yes. I had heard that you might be here with the Professor though for the life of me I could not understand what your role could possibly be. Without any magical powers how could assist? I must admit it was a bit mysterious to me." he said in an obvious condescending voice. Hermione looked completely shocked as Ron put on his best smile.

"Oh you know. I do try to be helpful. I carry the professor's bag and polish his wand. That kind of stuff." he smirked.

Hermione suddenly came to life.

"That's not true! I can't believe your attitude Dickinson! Ron is a vital part of the restoration team and he plays a crucial role in the project. Even if he wasn't, there is no need for you to be rude just because he is...different." she glared at the man.

The man became a bit agitated and he swung around at her.

"Hermione, I was just making an observation. And whatever he may be, I do not like the idea of you being with him on a daily basis." he snapped.

It now appeared that Hermione was close to blowing fire from her eyes and even Ron had to cringe a bit.

"What you like and don't like has nothing to do with me Dickinson! I don't care what you think! Ron and I will be working together as part of a team and if you had any manners which I am seriously doubting at this moment, you would stop acting like a fool and wish us the best." she shouted.

All eyes in the room were now focused on the starchy man as he caught himself.

"Well it appears your stubborn nature has again taken root Hermione. We will speak of this again later when you see more reason to my argument. Goodnight." he spun on his heels and headed out the door.

"Pleasant night Dick..." Ron called out behind him.

"Don't you start too." Hermione stated firmly at him.

"Sorry. Don't worry yourself. I've dealt with hundreds like him Hermione. But I believe you may have an admirer there Miss Granger. That could have contributed to his behaviour a bit you think?." he said smugly.

"I can't believe he acted like that. I actually dated him in my 7th year though for the life of me I can't tell why now." she stated. _Did she just spill that! Really?_

Ron stared at her a bit in shock.

"Are you serious? You and Dickinson Ellwood? Hermione you know that there are two syllables of his name that are synonyms for a certain pat of the male anatomy." he chuckled.

Hermione returned his stare before realisation hit her and she kicked him under the table.

"Ouch! What was that for? I was just making an observation." he copied the offending accent of the man in question. "Anyway old Dickwood there doesn't seem to be your type." he laughed

This time he got a hard punch in his arm.

"Don't be rude Ron." she tried not to smile. "And what exactly would be my type by the way?" she asked arching her eyebrows.

He studied her for a few seconds.

"Well I guess anyone compatible with a Type A personality like you remember? That's all I can say at the moment." he grinned as he started back on his food.

Hermione looked at him over her shoulder and shook her head with a smile. With all he had told her about his life so far he still appeared to be the same unruly, rude, funny person to her. She actually felt surprised at her ease with him.

The incident with Dickinson also unnerved her. Even if she felt no difference in her new association with Ron, it was obvious that there were other people who felt differently and she would have to accept it and learn to deal with it if she wanted to continue her association...and she most definitely wanted to.

XXX


	6. Chapter 6: Birthday Wishes

**Chapter 6 - Birthday Wishes**

Hermione rushed through her lunch barely stopping to swallow her food. She chuckled to herself at the thought of what Ron would say if he saw her. Her second team meeting with Professor Sherrard this morning had gone on longer than she had planned and she was off her schedule. She still had some paper work to complete before her afternoon classes and she hated to be behind. She supposed it was just part of her Type A personality she chuckled again inwardly thinking of Ron and his ridiculous characterization. _This is pathetic! Why does he always feature in my thoughts now?_

Her first meeting with the Professor a week ago had gone on forever as he insisted in going over in detail all the areas that had been deemed unstable. Then the team had discussed, argued and agreed on the preferred restoration schedule finally settling on undertaking the most unstable sections first followed by the moving staircases near the great hall and then moving in a clockwise direction around the school until completion. They hoped that the project would be completed within six months before the following Easter break. Ron was a bit frustrated by the number of rooms that seem to change position weekly around the school and had yet to come up with a strategy for the staircases. What did surprise her was the complete faith the Professor showed in him and he seemed confident that Ron would come up with appropriate solutions to these challenges in a timely manner.

She finished her meal and hurried to her office. Ron was not at lunch today anyway as it appeared that the team worked throughout the day when the Professor was present. She may have lingered if he was here as she had grown accustomed to his company during her meals these days. _There it was again!_ He _was forever in her head it seemed._

The truth was she had gotten accustomed to his presence around her for the last week and she found herself looking forward to her daily evening meetings with him and sharing her mealtimes with him. She now eagerly anticipated the fresh bath scent invading her room in the evening as he entered wearing his friendly smile. Their meetings were never long now as he always was in a rush to eat and then retire to the library to either continue his research or just read. She actually joined him in the library a couple of days and they silently sat together contented among the books around them. His love of reading touched something in her that she never expected. She had always been told that she was a bit of a freak, that she was different because of her obsession with books but to see another person who seemingly shared her obsession but still could be a normal prat otherwise somehow made her feel better about herself. It was a bit ironic that someone who was so different from her could make her believe she was normal.

Her afternoon classes passed by and soon she was back in her office. When the knock came to her door she was however surprised as it was a bit early for him especially as he was with the Professor today. Her sudden expectation was dashed as Dickinson pushed his head around the door and gave her a wave.

"Erm...can I speak to you for a second Hermione?" he enquired from the open doorway.

They had not spoken to each other since that time in the staff dining room and she had not forgotten his snide remarks. She tried to sound calm as she automatically adjusted her feelings.

"Sure. Come in and have a seat." she invited.

"Thanks. I won't be long." he said as he settled in a chair. He looked a bit uncomfortable with himself and she felt a tinge of delight in this.

"Look Hermione I know we haven't had the opportunity to talk since we had our last...discussion." he began slowly. "but I just wanted to apologize to you for the way I behaved. It was really unforgivable the manner in which I carried on. I was just concerned about you please believe me."

Even though she still resented the things he had intimated, she had no real reason not to forgive him if he was sincere.

"It's not only me you should apologize to Dickinson. You were very rude to Mr. Weasley also. He has not done anything to deserve any unkind words from you." she reminded him with a slight glare.

"I am aware of that and again I am sincerely sorry for my manner with him and you. I was just a bit jealous you might say Hermione. I really wanted to get to know you again and I maybe I over reacted to Mr. Weasley's presence. Will you forgive me?" he asked.

Hermione suddenly felt a bit guilty about his admission. She may have contributed to the situation by brushing him off too readily before. She did not however want anything to start again with Dickinson or anyone at this time and she felt it necessary to try and put it straight out in the open.

"I do forgive you Dickinson and I am also sorry for not giving you my full attention since I arrived but things have been busy. I want to make it clear however that even though we do have a history together I am really not looking for anything other than a friendship with you...or anyone else. Mr. Weasley and I are working together on the school restoration project and that's all, so I would really appreciate it if there were no more silly outbursts in the future." she stated in a steady tone.

He stared for a few seconds at her and it appeared that he was not satisfied with her statement as a slight frown formed on his face as he leaned forward with both hands gripping the chair tightly. He then seemed to collect himself and visibly relaxed with a small smile now on his face.

"I'm truly sorry you feel this way Hermione. I was hoping otherwise but I accept your decision for now. I do hope we can remain good friends until otherwise." he said as he stood up to leave. "Well I will leave you to your work. Good evening Hermione." and he was out of her office before she could reply.

As she pondered his last remarks, she felt her earlier light mood leaving right behind her former...what was he anyway?

The wonderful clean smell she now knew so well drifted in and suddenly brought her out of her thoughts. Ron.

"So old Dickwood came to charm you with his starchy manner did he? You look absolutely cheerful." he laughed as he noisily threw himself into a chair as usual. Her mood came back through the door.

"Will you stop calling him that! You are just as bad with your insults Ron." she admonished. "He just came to apologize for his behaviour the other evening."

"Please tell me you did not forgive him." he begged with a frown. "Wait! on second though don't tell me, I'll only get depressed. I would rather assume you shouted at him like last time and he put you in the bad mood that I found you in." he grinned as he swivelled around in his chair.

"Alright I won't tell you but my mood has definitely picked up." she smiled at him with her face a bit flushed. "So how was your day?" she asked in an effort to divert him away from her pink face.

"Long. We actually got through a lot today. Still to start on those staircases. Who the hell came up with that you think...and rotating rooms! I'm going to have to mark all the stairs and rooms up there so we know what we've completed or not. Not looking forward to it." he moaned

She was about to warn him for his language when he sat up straight and turned to her with his serious face.

"Hermione... I have to leave for a few days, a week tops. The professor wants me to help him on another site and since we are a bit ahead of schedule here I couldn't say no. I know it looks bad seeing that we only just started but Richard and John will still continue until I return. If you have any questions you can pass it by them. Is that ok?" he asked as if she had to grant him permission. Her mood sank a bit again.

"Ron you don't have to get approval from me to leave. This is more your project than mine so if you and the Professor feel sure about it then it's fine. I will inform the Headmistress and wait until you get back." she informed him. She however wasn't too sure if it was fine with her. The prospect of long aimless days loomed ahead of her and she suddenly felt an emptiness inside her. She looked at him and tried to sound unaffected by his news.

"Have you eaten already? We can go right away if you want?" she shot him a smile.

He hesitated for a second before he answered.

"I'll get something at the Three Broomsticks. I have to pack up as we leave early in the morning. I wish I didn't have to rush but I promise when I get back we'll do something ok?" he looked expectantly at her for the second time.

She wasn't too sure what he meant by "doing something" but she let it pass. She also knew that he was staying at the Three Broomsticks in a room upstairs and probably wanted to get a good nights' sleep before leaving.

"Sure. It's ok Ron. Take care wherever you are going. I'll see you when you get back." she said softly.

"You really sound like my mother sometimes but I would never say that in front of you." he chuckled. "Thanks anyway. I'll see you soon." he smiled at her before quickly turning and moving out the door.

XXX

She sat by her desk in her room looking out the window at the empty field below. Something was missing.

Today was a special day for her. Today she was another year older and she felt it. As she glanced at the presents and card from her parents she couldn't help but reflect on the past 23 years of her life, especially the last twelve. She had gone through seven years at this school, one year on the run with Harry, a full scale war, four years working in the Ministry and now a teacher at the most famous school in the Wizard world. A full life by all standards so why did she feel unaccomplished and a bit lost.

The last week had not helped and probably contributed to her current state. While she was kept busy with her assistant headmistress duties and her classes, she felt a deep void at all other times. She refused to accept what her head kept telling her. She missed him! Simple as that. She couldn't even enjoy her reading as much. How had this happened? She barely had been with him for all of two weeks and yet he had managed to fill that void which now showed itself, large and horrible. She had to get back on track and get back her life she told herself. This could not do.

She was suddenly startled by a soft knock on her door.

"Ron?" she asked without thinking as her heartbeat picked up. _Damn! What did she just tell herself._

A familiar voice chuckled on the other side.

"Haven't seen me in a few weeks and you forget my name already?"

Hermione squeaked out and rushed to open the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Harry! oh gosh it's great to see you!" she gushed as she grabbed him in a big hug.

"Woah! It's good to see you too. You're crushing me Hermione." he laughed out as she released him and pulled him inside. He settled and smiled at her.

"Happy Birthday Hermione! I had to come and see you today, I know I've been neglectful as a friend. Here this is for you." he told her as he handed over a wrapped gift. She quickly unwrapped it to find a beautiful fine silk scarf.

"Thanks Harry. It really is great to see you. You look good." she smiled at him.

"I'm ok as could be and how are you? This room is great! Almost as big as my flat." he joked.

"It's been great here. I am really glad I took up Professor McGonagall's offer. I love teaching and I am so honoured to contribute to this school." she told him. "Please have a seat on the couch. Have you eaten yet? We can go up to the staff dining and get something."

"Sorry Hermione. I have to leave in a while. I just ran away to see you today. They are expecting me back soon." he apologized sincerely. He then looked at her knowingly.

"So...who is this Ron? Should I be worried?" he chuckled.

"Funny Harry. Ha ha." she laughed but still couldn't stop her ears and face from heating up. "He's just one of the members working on the restoration team for Hogwarts, remember I told you about the special project I'm also working on?" she said nonchalantly.

Harry stared at her again before smiling.

"Right...and he normally comes up here to inspect your room for cracks at this hour and you thought it was him." he laughed out loud. "Come on Hermione, I know you better than that. Spill it."

"It's not like that Harry honestly. I hardly know him. We just have been spending a lot of time together on this project and...and...I like him that's all. He's nice and he makes me laugh. He's...different though Harry I should tell you. He's a...squib...but he's so different from anyone I've ever met. He's an engineer working with the team. When we have more time I'll tell you the whole story I promise." she stalled.

"Wow! A squib! That a first for us isn't it?" he said sounding genuinely surprised. He studied her face as she sat next to him. "Most of the squibs I have heard about tend to be on the reclusive side if you know what I mean but hey, if he's fine with you then it's ok with me." he nodded to her.

"Thanks but he's just a new friend Harry. You know me, I do not have time for anything else so for now we just work together." she said a bit unconvincingly.

"I would still like to meet him just to satisfy myself. I plan to come back to see the first Quidditch game of the term, maybe I could meet him then." he half asked as he stood up to leave.

"I can make decisions on my own Harry but yes you can meet him then. Come on. I'll walk you out." she

said hurriedly to get him off track.

They walked slowly back down to the entrance to the school where she gave him a last hug and kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye. He had raised her spirits slightly with his visit and she walked back to her room feeling better about herself than before.

As she reached the first staircase up to her room she heard her name being shouted and footsteps hurrying down the darkening corridor. She stopped and peered through the forming shadows.

"Harry? Did you forget something?" she called out.

She then heard another familiar voice ring out as an unruly head of red hair appeared in the light.

"What?...Harry?...no it's me I'm afraid to say."

For the second time in the last hour a large grin formed on her face.

"Ron! What are you doing here? Gosh you surprised me!" she laughed out.

He reached her at the foot of the steps and she fought against the sudden urge to fling herself at him and hug him. She held on to the railing with a tight grip instead. He was dressed in one of his fitted polo shirts under his open jacket and he looked wonderful. Her day was definitely getting better.

"Hey." he greeted her a bit hesitantly. "I'm glad I found you as I wasn't sure you would be here. Are you going out with Harry for your birthday by any chance?" he asked. She quickly realised his assumption with her calling Harry's name earlier.

"No. Harry was just here. You missed him by a few minutes. He just popped in to see me for a short while but he had to leave. I'm sorry you didn't get to meet him." she explained.

"Yeah me too." he replied as he raised his hand to give her something. "Happy Birthday Hermione. It's just a token. I hope you like it." he said shyly.

Hermione was taken aback. She surely did not expect him to know her birthday and she surely didn't expect him to get a gift for her.

"You shouldn't have Ron. I didn't expect anything from you." she told him honestly.

"Hey birthdays are a big thing in our family and I knew yours was today and well...just open the darn thing will you." he sighed loudly.

She laughed as she unwrapped his gift. It was a book entitled _"Notable Muggle Born Witches and Wizards and their contribution to the Magical World- revised edition 2002."_

"It's a pre published issue. The Professor knows the author and I asked him for a copy. You are in there Hermione...your story. That's why I got it for you. You can have a nice laugh when you read it." he grinned.

Now she couldn't help herself. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly resting her head on his shoulder for a brief moment. He froze as she held him. When she regained her senses she pulled away flustered.

"Thank you Ron. You keep surprising me I have to say again. I love it. Thanks again." she gushed.

He looked pleased by her admission as his ears also appeared red in the dying light.

"Hey have you eaten as yet? he asked.

"I knew you couldn't resist the thought of food." she laughed. "Come on, we can still get something at the dining hall."

"No. that's not what I meant. It's your birthday Hermione. What I mean is...I would like to get you something to eat...but not here. I know we haven't had time to talk properly for a while so why don't I buy you dinner at the Three Broomsticks and you can ask me anything you want. It's the second part of my birthday gift to you." he stated.

Now her head was spinning. _Relax Hermione. It's just a meal at the local pub, not dinner by candlelight under the stars. Get a grip! _

"Yeah...sure. That will be nice." she stuttered. "Give me a moment. I'll just take this book up and freshen up quickly. I'll meet you at the gate in ten minutes ok."

He smiled brightly. "Take your time. I'll be waiting." he said before turning to head down the corridor.

Hermione waited until he was out of sight before darting up the stairs like a Deatheater was behind her. She burst into her room and headed straight for the bathroom. Calm down. Calm down she told herself as she bustled around the room putting on the slightest hint of makeup, trying to get her hair in order and looking for a pretty blouse and jumper all at the same time. She actually managed all three tasks in under 15 minutes as she rushed down the stairs to the entrance, skidding to a stop just before she arrived and trying to look calm.

They walked down to the pub as they chatted away freely. He apologized for his late return as he had stopped in at his sister and at his parents on the way back. She tried to update him as to what transpired during the week at school he was away. Soon they were seated at a cosy table in the pub ordering butter beer and a meal for themselves. Hermione felt relaxed as ever and couldn't remember another time when she actually enjoyed herself in the company of just one other person who was not Harry.

When their beers arrived, Ron held up his glass and looked at her.

"Happy Birthday Hermione Granger. May the coming year be an unforgettable one...in a good way obviously." he laughed as they clinked glassed together.

"Thank you Ron Weasley for a wonderful evening." she replied with a smile. "Can I ask what is your whole name by the way?" she asked with a smirk.

"Hold on. Are you starting already? I know I said you can ask me anything but there are rules you know." he admitted. "And being the fair and just witch you are, I am sure you would agree that this should be a two way thing. I should be able to ask you as well don't you think?" he raised his eyebrows as he grinned back.

"You tricked me! All under the pretence of a birthday gift. I should have know." she retorted as she playfully glared at him. "What are these rules pray tell." she then asked.

"Don't worry. There aren't many. First we agree on the number of questions we can each ask. I suggest ten as a good even number. Then we agree as to how long the game can continue and again I suggest a period of two months. Yes it can take that long believe me. The other rules are simple. You have to answer truthfully in short or long form it's your pick, you get one pass but be careful when you use it because once it is used you have to answer all the other questions. Oh. there is one exception to the questions you can ask. You cannot ask any personal sexual questions. That rule is to primarily protect the females playing the game and really should only be asked by...you know...established couples." he took a deep breath. "Understood?"

She was not too sure if it was the butter beer or just her relaxed mood but it all sounded reasonable to her.

"What exactly constitutes a personal sexual question? and why does it only protect girls?" she enquired mischievously.

He studied her over his drink. Did he guess that she was deliberately goading him on?

"You know. Things like _when did you last have sex _or _what is your favourite position?... _Get it now?" he smirked back at her.

She spluttered and coughed over her drink, her eyes watering as she nodded silently. He laughed as he continued.

"And let's face it. Men don't really give a damn about keeping their sex life a secret. They will blurt out any answer you ask them. That's why that rule is for the women. Now do you agree to these rules or not." he asked.

She had to admit she was intrigued. Any question she wanted. She looked at him and smiled.

"Fine. Who goes first?" she inquired.

Before he could answer their meals arrived at the table. As they both began to eat, Ron gestured with his free hand.

"You go first. Does your question about my name still hold?" he asked between bites.

"Yeah I guess." she could not truthfully think of any other question to ask. Her mind had inconveniently switched off.

"It's Ronald Bilius Weasley." he cringed. "And don't you dare laugh. He was my favourite uncle."

She still giggled at him through her food. _Honestly! When was the last time she giggled!_

"OK Fire away Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley. Ask me something." she bravely stated.

He studied her for a while as he chewed his food.

"How do you feel about me?" he suddenly asked.

Her eyes widened as she choked on her food. Her heart did a somersault.

"How...how do I feel about you?" she repeated.

He sighed loudly. "Hermione, you are lousy at this game aren't you. Not only did you not answer my question but you almost repeated my question. No imagination. Now again...How do you feel about me...as a squib I mean?" he asked.

As a squib? Her heart settled back in her chest as she sucked in much needed air into her lungs. _Did he do that deliberately? _

"Erm...sorry...I was just thinking about the answer that's all." she glared. She inwardly made a note to ask herself the same question that had almost thrown her into a small turmoil. How did she really feel about him? For now she could be honest and answer his real question.

"Well at first I was a bit shocked but who wouldn't be. I have never known a squib before so I was a little nervous but having already met you...before you told me...I guess it didn't really matter. I think you are a bright, dedicated, funny, normal caring person who also happens to be slightly impetuous and rude with atrocious table manners." she grinned before pausing to look at him. "I know you have been subject to a lot of unwarranted prejudice but to me...I guess...I just see you as a wizard without the wand." she finished. She hoped he understood her point.

He tilted his head upwards as if studying her answer closely.

"A wizard without the wand..." he said quietly to himself. "That's brilliant Hermione! Thank you for that assessment. I guess I never thought of myself like that. Now it's your turn." he sounded pleased.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she blurted out, her face turning a shade of pink as she finished her last bit of dinner.

He looked a little surprised at first but suddenly let out a sudden laugh at her. "You learn fast don't you? That's a much better question." he grinned

"I'm a squib Hermione. First and foremost. What are the chances of a witch having me as a boyfriend you think? Pretty much never I would say. With regards to muggle women...it becomes very complicated after a while trust me. It's not like you can bring them home and announce to her that your family is made up of magical people can you. I have had a few...flings while at school and University but never something serious for the stated reasons. But to answer your question...No...I do not having a girlfriend. I have my work and that keeps me going for now." he ended as he watched her closely from his side of the table.

She looked down at her hands nervously as he continued to stare. His eyes could cut through her she swore. She wanted to let him know that things could be different with..._Don't go there Hermione!_

She lifted her head and looked at him finally before speaking. "I think that once you find the right person...muggle or magical or in between...It shouldn't matter what or who you are. Once you truly understand and care for each other and really know that you are better with that person, then the love for one another is all that should matter. Don't you think so?" she asked softly.

He appeared to nod his head slightly in agreement but she couldn't be sure.

"I wish it was that simple Hermione but sometimes things are not so black and white in the real world. There are always other factors to consider. I applaud your belief that love should conquer all but forgive me for being a sceptic. I hope you can prove me wrong someday." he answered her just as softly.

She looked directly at his blue eyes and felt new strength in her nerves.

"I hope I can do that one day Ronald. I really do." she told him flatly before breaking out in a smile.

She wanted this night to continue on forever but she had already said too much. It was time to put some of her space in front of this wonderful red haired man who was now smiling back at her with that friendly grin that had made this day one of her best birthdays ever.

"Come on." she suddenly said. "It's getting late and I need some sleep. We have lots of time for this game to continue not so?" she laughed at him.

As they stood she turned to him. "Thanks for a wonderful birthday Ron. I am really glad you came back when you did. This was exactly what I needed today." she said lightly.

He stopped to look at her as he adjusted his jacket over his tall frame.

"I'm glad you had a good time. Believe me, it was absolutely my pleasure...and yes we are definitely continuing this game." he smirked.

They headed out the door after settling the bill. The night had gotten colder since they arrived and they hustled along the narrow roadway back to the school, their bodies a little closer together than before.

**XXX**


	7. Chapter 7: Yes & No

**AN:**

_Thanks again to everyone for their reviews and support. I truly wish I can address the comments in detail from Sandrinha in her recent review. I applaud her for her involvement in the story so far. Please feel free to keep commenting. However I would like to address some of the issues briefly here: -_

_a. While I stated that Ron never went to a wizard school, he did indeed return to attend muggle secondary school in order to go to Uni.(see chapt.5). b. Hermione knows that Harry will eventually get involved in her relationship with Ron and I think she would prefer him to get the fact about Ron from her rather than from somebody else in the future. c. I am not a lover of too much angst (you can tell from my first story) so yes I am concentrating on the romance side for now. (there was not enough in the books or movies). This Chapter does feature a bit of it and will be developed further on. It's a long one so find a seat. _

**Chapter 7 - Yes and No**

The school term rolled into October in a rush. Hermione was busier than ever with her schedule as she had been recently asked by the Headmistress to take on some of the third year classes along with the ones she already had. Her days seemed to fly by in a blur, dashing to and from classes while trying to complete miles of paperwork at the end of the day. Many nights she had fallen asleep at her desk in her office only to be awakened by Ron at various times of the night on his way out himself. At these times he would walk with her to the foot of her staircase leading to her room before giving her his best smile and saying goodnight.

Ron was also very busy these days trying desperately to complete all of the cordoned off unstable areas in the shortest time possible in order to stay on schedule. They had mutually agreed to relocate their daily meeting to the staff dining room while having lunch and dinner. It seemed that these were the only times that they both shared a break together. Hermione knew that Ron would never give up his mealtimes unless it was an emergency and so she settled for these brief moments when she could at least see and hear him even if it was just about the school project. Since her birthday dinner with him, they had hardly found time alone to talk in general.

She was now caught in tug-of-war with her feelings. While she was surprisingly frustrated by the fact that their time together was limited, in the back of her mind she wanted...needed this space between them. She had gotten too close too fast and it went against her initial resolve. This year was supposed to be about her finding herself. Even Ron had recognized the fact that she needed time to rest and reflect after almost ten years of continuous stress due to war and work. Distraction in the form of a red haired squib engineer was not on her cards at all. The funny thing was that she only really felt relaxed and at ease with herself when she _was_ with him. Hence her internal struggle continued on a daily basis.

Despite her turmoil and against her resolve, ever since her first day of class when she spotted him outside, she had continued to watch him as often as she could as he ran around the small grounds next to the Quidditch pitch. When she could not be in her room to look out her window, she would deliberately walk...slowly along the outside corridor where she could see him. He never deviated from his routine no matter work or weather. He would slowly warm up under the lone tree situated on the ground, stretching his long limbs in all directions before starting off and continuing at his steady pace with that contented expression on his face. At the end he would do a speed lap before slowing down to an eventual stop and hunching over to catch his breath. After stretching down he would hurry off to take his shower. Watching his routine gave her a warm feeling inside her every time and yes she knew it was mainly due to the fact that he looked physically good but more than that, the simple rhythm of him resounded in her. To her surprise and selfish annoyance, the last few days he had picked up some fellow runners who had joined him and she suspected that they were members of the various Quidditch teams who were preparing for the upcoming start of the season.

That's where she found herself this Friday afternoon...walking slowly along the corridor and glancing at him as he ran ahead of a small group of boys and girls. It had been a long and hard week and she looked forward to a relaxing weekend for once. She smile as she watched him and couldn't think of a better way to end this day. Her smile turned to slight panic as she noticed his deviation off his running path and his approach towards...her!

Oh lord! He was coming towards her! She didn't even know he could see her. Did he think she was spying on him? Oh this was so bad. But he looked so good. She quickly tried to smooth out her hair and robes and tried to relax as he came up gasping with a smile on his flushed face his earphones hanging at his chest.

"Hey. Are you doing some undercover scouting for the Gryffindor team? or are you watching me?" he grinned at her while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't flatter yourself Mr. Weasley." she laughed as her face quickly coloured to match his. "I do teach here and I do have to past this way to my quarters if you should know." _Was it her or did the air around them suddenly heat up she wondered. _

He laughed again as he held up his hand as if trying to catch his breath. His tee shirt was drenched and his hair was wet against his face and neck. She fought against the sudden urge to reach up and brush his wet locks away from his eyes. _Merlin! Where did that come from? _

"I see that you have picked up some followers along the way. Are you preparing your own team?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh that. Yeah well...they all are actually from the Gryffindor team. Seems their captain suggested strongly that they do some extra training and next thing I know they turn up here with me." he looked off at the field as he walked up next to her before leaning against the wall. "As long as they don't bother me too much, I'm ok with it I guess." he ended.

She started to wonder why he had strayed from his routine when he turned to her.

"Listen. I know you are busy these days but can you come to my office a bit later? I want you to meet someone...if you can that is." he asked hopefully.

Her hearth gave an involuntary jump. _Someone? I thought he said he didn't have a girlfriend?_

"Actually it's my sister...Ginny. She's coming to see me on her way to training camp and I promised I would show her around a bit. I would like for you to meet her though. We should be back in my office around six. Can you come?" he asked again.

She let out a shallow breath. Why was she so relieved? Why had she thought otherwise? His sister! Of course. She could do that.

"Of course Ron. I would love to meet her." she answered a bit hurriedly. "I'll see you at six then. Now go back to your run. I hope I didn't put you off." she pointed back at the field as she smiled at him.

He moved off from the wall and started to trot slowly backwards facing her.

"You do seem to put me off Hermione...but I always get back on track. See you later." he laughed before turning and running back to the small group of runners.

Her smile remained plastered across her face as she took a last glance at his back before hurrying off to her room.

xxxx

After completing her much neglected letter writing, Hermione had showered and changed into more casual clothes before heading off to Ron's office. She was a bit nervous but was looking forward to meeting his sister. He had said that they were close so but she couldn't help but wonder at the relationship that existed between them. She herself was an only child and she tried to imagine how it would be if she had a brother or sister born without magical powers...it could have happened. Would she be have been able to relate to her own sibling? She found it difficult to perceive how.

Hermione paused along the corridor as she heard the unmistakable sound of female laughter coming from the room at the end of her intended journey. She immediately relaxed at the sound and continued to the half open door.

"...Ron I can't believe you're really here and working! It's brilliant!" she heard a light voice from inside as she knocked on the door and poked her head in slowly.

"Hey Hermione. Glad you could make it." she looked up and Ron was smiling as he beckoned her in.

He immediately shot up from the couch where he was sitting with his sister and stood next to her as he turned to his first guest still on the couch.

"Ginny...this is Hermione Granger. She's a teacher here now and on the project team representing the school." he continued his smile at her. "Hermione this is my little sister Ginny." he said shyly.

Hermione turned to the girl as she stood up and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you Ginny." she greeted as she looked at her fully.

Ginny clearly got her looks from Ron's other parent. She had a pretty rounded face with soft features unlike his more angular look. Her eyes were a light shade of brown and her nose was not as long. The only striking similarity to her brother was the colour of her hair but while Ron's hair was thick and unruly, this girl's hair was surprisingly long and straight hung gracefully down her back. Hermione felt a twinge of envy at this. What she would give for hair like that instead of her bushy locks. The girl in question took her hand forcefully and smiled back at her.

"It's really nice to meet you Hermione...I have read a bit about you...in the war that is and it's an honour." she greeted. "And even though I am his _little_ sister please know that I can kick his bony butt anytime." she laughed as she looked at Ron.

"Yeah you wish." Ron laughed with her as Hermione grinned at them.

"But seriously, don't be deceived by that angel face Hermione. She's a real devil on the Quidditch pitch." he said as he motioned her to sit in his place next to Ginny as he pulled a chair for himself.

As Hermione watched her sit back on the couch, she did indeed realise that Ginny was a lot more toned than regular girls and she was also a bit taller than herself. She had forgotten that this girl play Quidditch for a living and it definitely showed in her body.

"Do you enjoy playing every week...professionally I mean?" she asked politely.

Ginny grinned before replying. "Ah I take it you are not really a lover of the game are you?" she replied knowingly. "I don't always like the excessive practice or the demands of travelling around all the time, but I love playing and I'm good at it apparently." She leaned back and motioned to her brother.

"So what else has my dear brother told you about me?" she enquired. "He rarely talks to anyone outside of his work and he definitely does not ever invite anyone to meet me...especially female ones." she smirked at him.

"Ginny please!" he cried out rolling his eyes and flapping his hands in the air. 'What did I tell you about saying too much!"

"Oh hush you prat. Since when have I listened to you." she laughed. "I want to hear from Hermione."

"He hasn't said much I'm afraid." Hermione assured her. "Other than the fact that you tend to be over protective of him...like a baby brother." she smiled wickedly at him.

"Oh come on! Can you two give me a break here?" he asked exasperatedly.

Ginny stopped herself from laughing. "Stop griping. You know I'm proud of you. We all are...especially Mom and Dad. Working at this wonderful school Hogwarts! Gosh Ron. I wish I could spend more time here." she told him sincerely. Hermione suddenly had a thought.

"You know the first Quidditch game of the term is in a few weeks. It's the first Saturday after Halloween actually. It would be great if you could come as my guest. Harry will be here and you could both meet him. I already talked to him about Ron...you know...about how we work together." she involuntary felt herself flush at the thought of what she had spilled to Harry. "Can you come you think?" she asked.

She noticed Ginny sit up a little from her position next to her. She tried to sound normal but there was a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Harry? As in Harry Potter? Really?" she stuttered a bit. "Well I do have that day off I think and it would be nice to see a Quidditch game here at Hogwarts and of course I would get to see Ron." she reasoned.

"Ha. Don't think to flatter me Ginny. We both know who you really want to see." he snorted and turned to Hermione. "She has had a crush on Harry for forever and she hasn't even met him yet!" he winked

"I do not!...you big scrawny prat!" Ginny retorted. "That was ages ago! I was ten years old and I certainly have grown up since then as you can see Ron." she glared at him.

Ron ignored her as he smiled at Hermione.

"Thanks a lot for the invite Hermione. I think you can safely assume Ginny will be here come rain or shine." he informed her as Ginny gave his leg a slap.

Hermione was suddenly drawn to his smile as she leaned against the back of the couch.

"I hope you can make it too Ron. I would really like you to meet Harry but I'm not too sure what you have planned for your weekend..." she trailed off as her face became slightly flushed again.

"Of course I'll be here Hermione. It'll be nice to watch a game in which Ginny is not playing for a change." he grinned at his sister. "and I normally just spend my weekends working anyway. On Saturdays I usually take the train to the nearest muggle town called Elgin and spend the day in a small cafe working on my laptop and charging the three extra batteries that I brought with me. One of the drawbacks working in the wizard world is the lack of electricity. I just work around it." he explained.

"What about you? How do you normally spend your weekends?" he asked her.

"Oh mostly in my room reading or catching up on my letter writing. Sometimes I spend it by my parents but not too frequently I'm ashamed to say." she laughed nervously. "Pretty boring all in all I guess."

He was staring at her and it looked like he was turning around something in his head when Ginny cleared her throat and stood up. For a moment Hermione forgot that there another person in the room.

"I have to get going Ron. You can meet us at the gate after you pack up your stuff." she said hurriedly as she grabbed Hermione by her arm and pulled her out the door before they both could register what was happening.

As they walked down the corridor arm in arm Ginny looked over her shoulder back at Ron's office before leaning closer to her.

"He really likes you I can tell." she said softly.

Hermione lost her voice for a moment and was glad that she was holding on to Ginny's arm or she may have stumbled. She tried her best to compose herself.

"Uh...I'm glad I guess...after all we have to work together and we have become friends I think." she squeaked out.

"That's just it! Ron doesn't do friends...well not in a very long while at least. He's generally a loner. Yeah he has had some stupid muggle girls before but never anyone who I would call his friend and you are the first female, muggle or witch that he has ever wanted to introduced me to." she beamed.

"Ginny I am not too sure what you are implying but Ron and I are just that...friends...who work together." she stated emphatically. Ginny never broke her stride.

"Yeah sure...sure...I know. I'm not implying anything else Hermione other than that...for now." she grinned. "So...tell me what do you teach here? This is such an inspiring place don't you think. It must have been wonderful to come to school here." she said dreamily.

Hermione wasn't too sure what to make of Ginny. She was so different from her brother yet she could tell that they were indeed close siblings. She certainly seemed to speak her mind somewhat like Ron did on occasions...well on a lot of occasions, but she appeared to be a genuinely warm and friendly girl and she liked that.

"Ron did tell me a bit about how you and your brothers went to another school in Hastings. Did you like it there?" she asked.

"Oh don't get me wrong. We enjoyed our little school. Even Charlie came to like it there after his initial brood on missing Hogwarts. It was near our home and there weren't so strict with the rules like here I believe so we were able to visit home a lot. I know Mom was happy about it." she quickly explained.

As the sound of heavy footsteps approached them from behind, Ginny again leaned in close to her ear.

"I know this could be asking a bit much as I hardly know you but...can you just keep an eye out for Ron for me? Whenever you can that is. I'm glad he has a friend here honestly. I know he's a big man now but I just worry about him sometimes. Stupid habit I guess." she said with a worried expression on her face.

Ginny's concern for her brother struck a note in Hermione and it only confirmed her initial liking for this girl.

"I'll try my best Ginny. I promise. Nothing will happen to him here. The school is as safe as any place can be. Don't worry too much." she reassured her as best as she could. "and don't forget the first Saturday after Halloween. I hope to see you then."

Ron caught up with them as they reached the gate and Ginny bade them farewell before apparating away when she was clear of the castle. They both turned back around and it seemed natural for Ron to walk her up to her staircase. He remained surprisingly quiet as he walked beside her and his earlier expression had returned. The one where it appeared he was churning something around his head.

As they approached the stairway, he paused with his hands in his pockets. She turned to look at him expectantly. He obviously wanted to say something. He took a deep breath and looked up at her fully with his blue eyes staring into her.

"So...do you have any plans for tomorrow morning by the way?" he asked

She was taken by complete surprise at his question and she had no clue where he was leading to. She stood still like a statue as her heartbeat speeded up. Thankfully he continued without the need for an answer from her.

"I was just wondering if you would you like to come with me tomorrow morning to that little cafe in Elgin. It's a real pretty place next to the river and you could read for as long as you want. I promise I won't disturb you...if you don't want me to. It's better than just staying in your room right? And I did promise to lighten you up a bit remember." he laughed nervously.

A warm feeling spread over her body as she recovered from her shock. He was asking her out! Wasn't he? or maybe he just felt sorry for her stuck in her room. He was just her friend remember and he wanted some company that was all. So did she. Her face broke out in that large smile that seemed to release the warmth radiating inside her.

"That sounds lovely Ron. I would love to go with you as long it won't disrupt your work." she gushed out.

"Really?...I mean...Nah. I didn't plan to do much work tomorrow anyway. I need a rest you think? The train leaves at 8:30 in the morning and it only takes a half hour to Elgin. It's a short walk to the little town so we should be there before 9:30. We can have a late breakfast or lunch later if you want...or both actually." he grinned.

"I look forward to it Ron. I'll meet you at the train station a little before 8:30 then ok? Good night Ron" she tried to sound calm as she felt her face start to cool off. "Oh...and I'm glad I got to meet Ginny. She seems like a nice girl who cares a lot for you."

"Yeah she does I guess." he said happily before grabbing his bag. "Right then...I shouldn't keep you any longer. Have a good night Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow." he smiled at her before turning and heading down the corridor.

xxx

_Darn! Darn! Why this morning of all days! Please don't let him leave without me!_

Hermione was virtually running along the road to Hogsmeade having finally pried herself away from the Headmistress who had rather untimely intercepted her on her way out of the castle to go over some student reports. She had momentarily consider lying about her plans but could not bring herself to tell the Headmistress that she was on her way to a meeting?...date?...whatever it was...with a member of the project team. She had awakened earlier than was necessary and was ready a good half hour before her scheduled departure even after changing and changing back her blouse and jumper numerous times in front of her mirror. Now she was late. Really late. _Please don't let him leave without me!_

As she reached the platform somewhat out of breath, the train departure announcement magically boomed over the station as she scanned around desperately looking for a snatch of red hair above the small crowd that was moving towards the train. Had he already boarded? Had he left to find her? She felt frustrated and a bit lost and tears started to well in her wide eyes as she continued to look around.

Just as it seemed that the doors to the train were about to close, she suddenly felt a large hand grab onto hers and pull her towards the nearest door.

"I thought you stood me up Miss Granger. Hurry. Come on."

He held her hand tighter as he jumped onto the train pulling her up with him and through the closing door. As the train jolted forward she fell against him and his hand moved around her waist to steady her. His clean smell assailed her and she closed her eyes for a brief second to savour the safe warm feeling that enveloped her. His tiny laugh jolted her out of her stupor as she realised that she not uttered a word to him as yet. She quickly pulled herself away and turned to him.

"I'm so sorry I was late Ron. You wouldn't bel..." she started before he stopped her.

"Let's get a seat first then you can apologize properly for stressing me out before my breakfast." he chuckled as he took her arm gently and led them down the aisle before settling into an empty compartment. Ron seemed to finally relax fully as he passed his hands through his hair before grinning at her.

"Good Morning Hermione...overslept have you?" he smirked. She couldn't help smiling back at him.

"Good Morning to you too Ron and no...I did not oversleep. As a matter of fact I was ahead of schedule to meet you when Professor McGonagall stopped me to go over some reports. I had to basically shrug her off with some lame excuse to get away...I'm really sorry for being late. It's quite unlike me." she informed him a bit guiltily.

"Well I keep telling you. It's good to be "unlike" yourself sometimes Hermione. It can help you relax." he laughed out at her. "Apology accepted by the way."

She laughed along with him as they continued their short ride into the nearby muggle town. It felt so easy to be here with him after all her nerves earlier. She still remembered his hand on hers and the closeness of him as he held her briefly. With her limited experience she certainly realised that she had never felt such strong emotions from such a simple touch. It made her light headed and light hearted. Maybe he did have the ability to _lighten_ her up after all, she laughed to herself.

Soon they alighted from the train at their stop and Ron led her along a narrow road towards the town. He continued to chat merrily next to her as she listened contentedly. He was just wearing his pale blue long cotton sleeve jumper under his open jacket and she wondered if he was cold. He never appeared to suffer from the brisk weather as his daily runs exhibited.

As they crossed over a small wooden bridge just before entering the main street, Ron stopped to point out the small cafe which was situated along a small side road next to the winding river. The little town seemed to just waking up as few people could be seen going about their business. Standing on the bridge over the river and looking out at the sleepy town Hermione felt a peace and calm about her that she welcomed.

"Oh this is beautiful Ron. It looks so peaceful here. Thanks for bringing me." she said as she gazed over the railing. She felt herself blushing when she realised that he was looking at her and not at the scenery. He jumped a little as she turned to him.

"Hey have you had anything to eat yet?" he asked. "Trust me this place has the best pancakes...and the best sandwiches...and the best deserts." he gushed. "I have to buy a minimum amount of food so that I can charge my batteries but to me it's more than a fair deal." he grinned.

"I'm a bit hungry actually and those pancakes sound heavenly. Must be the fresh air." she replied a bit surprised at her admission. She was indeed hungry.

Soon they were seated in the cosy cafe next to the glass window overlooking the river. Having placed their order, Ron set his batteries up for charging off the wall plug and settled in his chair across from her. He had shed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves and was looking as relaxed as she had ever seen him. He also looked amazingly attractive to her and she had deliberately pretended to study her menu in order to stop herself from over staring at him. The young waitress who had served them however did nothing to hide her open keenness with him and flirted and smiled her way through the order much to Hermione's annoyance and mostly oblivious to Ron it seemed.

"Hey can I ask you something." he suddenly said.

"Sure...wait...are we back in the game by any chance?" she asked raising her brow..

"No...well...forget the game. You don't have to answer unless you want to ok? but you can still ask me anything and I promise to answer as best I can." he said.

"Well that hardly seems fair does it. I think we will stick to the rules of the game for now...so go ahead." she told him boldly.

"So...do you and Harry..well..." he stopped as Hermione waved her hand in the air and sighed loudly.

"Not you too! Why do people always assume Harry and I have something going on?...It's annoying really." she shot at him.

As he overcame his initial shock at her outburst, he suddenly gave her a smirk.

"Oooh... it seems like I touched a sore point there Miss Granger. Will you relax. I already kinda know that you and Harry have...nothing going on in your words. If you had waited a bit before flying off the handle you would have heard my question as...do you and Harry ever talk about the war and Voldemort or is it still hard to bring up those memories? he informed her quite smugly.

Hermione felt a bit stupid for jumping on him so readily.

"Sorry. I guess I do over react to that subject." she apologized thinking suddenly of her mother.

"But surely you expect people to assume that Hermione, after all you both were so close throughout school and during the war." he said seriously. "Did you ever expect it yourself?" he suddenly asked.

_Were they still playing this game?_

"You know I did actually but it just never felt right. Harry is more like a brother to me for some reason. I just wish people could except that. I guess they all prefer the more romantic version." she gave a tiny laugh before staring directly at him. "I don't think you can willingly choose someone to fancy...it just has to happen on its own...sometimes when you least expect it." she finished softly enough to wonder if he had heard her last words.

Ron remained silent as he stared at her and she was glad that their food arrived to shield him from her sudden flushed face.

"To answer your question. We rarely speak about the war now, at least not about the bad parts. We still managed to have some really good times in school in spite of the coming war and those memories I guess are easier to talk about..." she meant to continue when something struck her.

"Hey how did you know that there was nothing between Harry and me? You seem to be awfully sure of that." she asked suspiciously.

He paused before stuffing a forkful of pancake into his mouth. She guess he was deliberately buying some time before answering. After a long chew he cleared his throat.

"An old friend mentioned it to me once." he paused again. "Actually she's also an old friend of yours too." he quipped.

Her mind now raced. An old friend of theirs? It didn't seem possible.

"Ron?.." she arched her brow.

"Luna...Luna Lovegood. She was sorta my neighbour. We were close when we were growing up. She was the only real friend I ever had apart from my family and she never treated me...well like I was different you know. I'm sure you realise that Luna is a bit...unorthodox so it was like she always saw me for just me. Then she went off to Hogwarts and I only got to see her during the holidays but we kept close until the threat of war started to get serious and then I saw less and less of her..." he drifted off.

Luna! She was his friend! That took her by surprise but she had always liked her even though she was a bit spaced out sometimes. She was a loyal and gifted member of the DA and had fought with them in the war. She never spoke about Ron at least not to her and she wondered just how much of a friendship they shared. His voice drifted back to her as she cleared her thoughts.

"I remember once she mentioned that everyone expected Harry and his best female friend to become a couple but she knew that it could never happen because she studied you two well and both of your...halos or auroras...or sometime like that were romantically incompatible. She always knew you would be just good friends and I knew Luna good enough to believe her. She was always right about those things." he finished with a large sigh.

"Ron it's so good that you know Luna. Honestly. I haven't seen her in a while but she is a nice girl and a good friend to Harry and me." she told him enthusiastically. "Have you seen her recently?" she asked.

"Not really. She works with her dad at the newspaper. I checked on her after the war ended but I haven't kept in touch. I should though now that I think about it." he seemed to realise.

As they finished eating they both fell into much lighter conversation and her light feeling returned. Suddenly there were no more analysis going on her head. No more over thinking and worry about anything. There was just Ron and herself having a good time and enjoying each other's company in the little cafe next to the river. It seemed that a new part of her had suddenly been discovered and all she wanted was to continue to explore this exciting place she found herself immersed in.

Before they knew it the charger on Ron's batteries beeped below them signalling completion. It was after 12:00 and Ron had not done an ounce of work and she had not even pulled out a book from her bag to read. Blushing slightly Hermione regretfully suggested that they get back to Hogsmeade. She had allowed herself enough enjoyment with this man but she could not overdo it today. Ron ordered some takeaway sandwiches and they were soon crossing over the little bridge back to the station.

When they arrived in Hogsmeade Ron immediately offered to walk her back to the castle and she smiled happily to herself as they both continued to talk and laugh on the way. They were so immersed in each other that they did not notice the figure approaching from the opposite direction until they almost collided together. It was Dickinson Ellwood and he had a scowl on his face.

"Oh hello Dickinson. Sorry we didn't see you." Hermione stated flatly looking a bit flustered. The look on his face quite remarkably cleared up.

"Hello Hermione. It's all right. It seems you may have been distracted I guess." he glanced at Ron who returned the scowl that was previously noted. Before Ron could say anything he turned back to Hermione with a smile.

"I was just on my way into town to get some teaching supplies so I'll leave you to it. I'll catch up with you later. Take care now." he said hurriedly and returned to his path before she could reply.

As she glanced at Ron, she now sensed that his mood had changed for the worst. She had never really seen a sullen side to him but he was silent and he had that same look of churning around something in his head. As his eyes caught her, she caught a glimpse of that deep sadness she had felt before and her heart sank a bit. They had shared such a wonderful day and she would hate for it to end like this because of a chance meeting with Dickinson.

"You deserve someone like Harry you know?" he suddenly spurted out of nowhere. "I mean...I wish you could have been a couple like everyone wanted. He sounds like a really nice guy and you should have a fellow like that...and not someone like that Dickwood arse there." he stated staring forward now.

Her heart now dropped out of sight. What had happened! What was he saying? He knew what she really thought of Dickinson or she hoped he did. What was really killing her was that apparently Ron wanted someone else for her and was not factoring himself at all with her. Did he think that being a squib would affect her more intimate decisions with regards to him...after all that they has shared today. Her brain should have taken more time to analyse this but instead she did what was more natural for her.

"So you spend one morning with me and now you feel you have the right to tell me who is good and who is not good for me!" she turned on him sharply. "And how much clearer can I be, leave Harry out of this!" she all but growled.

His blue eyes seemed to suddenly expand in size and she momentarily forgot what she should be saying.

"No! Hermione I didn't mean it like that...I'm not telling you...Don't be angry please..." he stuttered out but it was too late.

"I had a really nice time today Ron but it seems that you have not taken the time to know me at all." she said coldly. "When you decide to take that time instead of meddling in my affairs, let me know. Thanks again for getting me out of my room but I have to return now." she turned and rushed off to the front gate.

"Hermione please...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you...please come back." she heard him call behind her but the tears had already begun to fall on her cheeks and she started to run through the castle along the nearest corridor to get away as quickly as possible.

How could she let herself get into this position so easily? Deep down she knew how but she should have resisted it. She was furious with herself! Why now..why him...after all her resolve to make this a better year for herself.

The tears were now falling freely and she had no idea where she was heading when she suddenly heard a deep rumbling overhead. Before she could register what it was she felt something hard hit the back of her head and she stumbled crying out from the sudden pain. Was she being attacked? Another loud crack sounded above and as she turned she felt sharp blows to her shoulder, back and hip as she crumpled to the ground among a pile of rubble and stone.

She heard the faint sound of her name being shouted in the distance.

"Ron..." she whispered as the blackness overcame her.

**XxX**

_I will be away on a short holiday for two weeks but I will try and post the next chapter before leaving. Can't leave you all hanging can I? _


	8. Chapter 8: Promise

**Chapter 8 - Promise**

The sound of her ears ringing brought her back to some level of consciousness. It was deafening at first before settling down to an annoying level. A light groan slipped out of her mouth as she stirred.

"Hermione!...Hermione!...Can you hear me? God please..."

That was his voice and those were his arms around her she was sure, but there was still blackness surrounding her. She was tempted to just stay like this for a long while.

"Hermione...don't try to move...just open your eyes...please try..." his voice sounded strained and desperate.

The ringing in her ears died down as she struggled to comply with his request. Her eyes fluttered open and slowly adjusted to the bright light before focusing on...a pair of deep blue watery eyes set on a face filled with worry and concern.

As she stared at him, the pain in her head and back suddenly reached her brain and she groaned loudly this time.

"Take it easy... Everything is ok. Just relax and clear your head. You took a blow there I think." he said reassuringly as he continued to look into her eyes scanning for signs of concussion. He seemed to relax his arms around her as he scanned the rest of her.

As her senses returned, Hermione realised that Ron was cradling her in his lap next to a bench just off the corridor and somehow that fact rapidly cleared her head enough for her to try and sit up.

"What happened to me? Was I attacked?" she winced at the pain in her head and her hip as she moved to sit upright.

Ignoring her questions, Ron gently pulled her up until she was now sitting on the little bench still supported by his arms around her shoulder now.

"Just rest here for a while Hermione. Are you alright? Can you move your arms and legs?" he enquired gently.

She nodded at him as she slowly moved her limbs around. Besides the obvious pain at the back of her head, back and hip, she seemed to be relatively fine. She heard him sigh deeply as she looked up at him again. His look of concern had changed into one of slight anger as he passed his hand through his hair.

"Bloody Hell Hermione! You scared the living shit out of me! What were you thinking woman. Going down that corridor when you know it's unsafe. Didn't you see the barrier tape? Part of the roof came down. Five feet again and you would have been buried in stone. You know how lucky you are?" he hissed at her.

Hermione took in his words and finally realised what had happened.

"I...I'm sorry. I wasn't...I wasn't looking...I...I'm sorry." she cried softly looking down at her feet.

She heard another soft sigh escape his lips as his arm gave her a quick hug before releasing her. Feeling suddenly exposed, she glanced at him and saw that he was looking over her shoulder at something. The sound of various footsteps approached their little bench.

"Good Heavens! Miss Granger are you alright? What happened here?" the shrill voice of the Headmistress enquired sternly.

Hermione turned slightly at the Professor and a number of other students and teachers who had obviously heard the sound of the crash. Opening her mouth she started to respond when Ron answered quickly.

"It was my fault Professor McGonagall. I should have checked the barriers this morning to make sure they were up and in the right place. Miss Granger just happened to be passing at the wrong moment and thought this area was safe. I'm really sorry Professor. I assure you this will not happen again." he apologized sincerely even though Hermione knew his story was a lie.

The Headmistress shook her head at Ron before replying.

"I certainly should hope so Mr. Weasley. You are responsible for the safety of the people here while you are working and I will not have these accidents re-occurring is that clear?" she glared.

Hermione again opened her mouth to say something when she felt his hand knock against her arm.

"I give you my word professor." he nodded his assurance. The headmistress had turned to Hermione even before his reply.

"Are you alright Miss Granger? I suggest Mr. Weasley take you right away to Madam Pomfrey to get you checked out." she said.

Hermione balked at that suggestion and tried to make herself appear unaffected by the accident.

"It's ok Professor McGonagall. I'm fine really. It's just a slight blow to my head and some minor bruises. I can take a potion for my headache and take of the bruises myself. If I still have the headache tomorrow I will go and see her I promise." she tried a weak smile at her. Ron turned to her with a glare but she was the one this time giving him a small nudge.

"Well ok if you are sure. Just get some rest Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley can help you to your room I suppose. Come on everyone! back to what you were doing." she told the small crowd as she turned and walked away. Ron immediately jumped on her.

"Hermione you just received a blow to your head. I strongly insist that you go and see the head nurse." he said sternly.

"I'm fine Ron. Madam Pomfrey is going to want to keep me in the hospital wing overnight for observation and I refuse to spend another night there. I had enough of that place when I was in school. Just help me get to my room will you please?" she pleaded.

Ron hesitated for a moment obviously unsure of her decision but as Hermione stood up shakily, he moved quickly to hold her arm.

"OK fine. You stubborn...let's go then." he gritted through his teeth.

All her previous thoughts about him dissolved away as he led her to the familiar staircase. Her head and hip were throbbing incessantly but she was only aware of his hand around her waist. As they ascended the stairs, she had to hold on to him tighter as the pain at her hip became unbearable. On reaching the second landing he softly swore to himself before lifting her completely in his arms and proceeding up the last two flights.

"I can walk Ron! Will you let me down." she shot at him.

"I know...but It will take forever. Now shut up and tell me where to go." he looked at her for directions.

She was trying her best not to go up in flames as her whole body seemed to flush against him. _Relax Hermione...this is certainly better than the hospital wing for sure. _She tried to start a conversation but nothing came to her head. She settled for babbling out directions to her room.

Ron put her down in front of her room and stepped back quietly as she opened her door. She moved forward gingerly but stopped to look around at him, her mind spinning with what she wanted to ask him.

"Erm...I know I said I could take care of these bruises myself but...the truth is...I may need your help. Can you...you know...stay to help me. It shouldn't take long and then you can go." she stuttered a bit.

"You mean you lied to the Headmistress?" he smirked as he raised his eyebrows. "Tut tut Hermione...am I becoming a bad influence on you?" he laughed softly as he flashed his smile at her.

She immediately felt herself relax at his smile, her ease with him coming back like a fresh breeze across her body

"Will you just come in here and help me you git, before I chicken out." she laughed as she led him into the room and setting him down on the small couch in her sitting area.

She went into her bathroom before returning with a bottle and a washcloth in her hand. She stopped before him as he stared up at her.

"On the point of lying...I want to thank you for what you said to Professor McGonagall. It was all my fault and you didn't have to protect me but you did...and I just want to say thanks Ron." she said sincerely.

"That's all right. Couldn't have the school project member walking around in her own cordoned off areas now could we. I took one for the team you could say." he grinned. "Now sit here and let me see just how bad this is." he motioned to her after taking the bottle and cloth from her hand.

"I know what this is by the way. I have five brothers so you don't have to tell me how to use it." he pointed to the bottle now in his hands.

Hermione turned from him and shed her jacket and jumper before Ron let out a small hiss under his breath.

"Shit Hermione. There's blood on your blouse. You...er...should take it off so I can see where you're hurt." he said hesitantly as his ears turned slightly pink.

Blushing like mad, she quickly unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off before she lost her nerve.

"Is it bad?" she asked from in front afraid to even turn her head. "Ron?"

"Don't worry it's not too bad but not good either. Just hold on and I'll have this taken care off in a bit." he said a bit seriously. "This might sting a bit."

She jumped as she felt his hand on her shoulder but soon relaxed as he applied the cream over the affected areas on her shoulder and back. She soon started to enjoy this experience as the pain slowly dissolved away and all she felt was his warm hands over her skin. When he took a lengthy pause she turned her head around to see his face now slightly pink.

"Er...I need to get to your hip Hermione. There's a bad gash down there and its turning purple around the edges. Can you reach behind yourself? If you don't want me to...you know..." he faded away.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Just do it Ron please. I won't be able to see where it is. Quickly before I die of embarrassment." she laughed nervously as she pulled down the waist of her jeans and knickers just enough so he could reach the offending gash.

This time she froze when his hand began to rub her lower back and the tip of her behind. How much of this could she take? Just a few moments ago, she was running away blindly from this man and now he was rubbing her bare body in places no other man had ever seen before. She was going to burst if she didn't do something.

"I'm sorry" she said

"I'm sorry" he said

They had both broken the thick air around them at the same time and they both laughed with relief.

"No Ron. I'm really sorry. I over reacted to you and stormed away stupidly not looking where I was going and now look where I am. Blood all over my back." she sighed.

"It wasn't your fault Hermione. I shouldn't have said...what I said. It's just me and my stupid habit of saying things inappropriately. It was totally uncalled for and I almost caused you to...hell I don't want to even go there." he said unevenly. "There...it's all done. How do you feel now?" he asked suddenly as his hands fell away from her.

"It feels a lot better." she said lightly as she twisted her back to gauge her feelings. "I own you one...no two actually if we count the lie to Professor McGonagall."

She stood up and made her way to her closet where she found a clean shirt and put it on hurriedly. She finally turned to him and gave him her best smile with her face still heated.

"Thanks Ron. For everything. I feel exhausted now." she said softly as she sat next to him again.

"You should be. You almost got crushed by a roof today Hermione. I should leave you to rest." he started to reach out with his hand but stopped and let it rest in front of him.

He looked at her with that churning expression again on his face and she wondered what was coming this time.

"Listen Hermione. You were right. I have no right to meddle in your life but you were wrong about me too. I do listen to you...I hear every word you say to me and I do want to take the time to know you but...it's not easy for me. Because of who I am, I always have to think ahead. I always have to prepare for all possible...outcomes, and sometimes it just gets to me because...most of the times I know how it ends." he sighed softly as he looked away.

Before she could respond he stopped her by gently touching her leg with one hand and holding up the other.

"I had a great day today with you...one of the best days that I've had in a long while actually and I'm sorry I messed it up for you. I...want you to know that. I just have to learn to accept the good things that happen to me without over thinking too much...even the part where I end up rubbing a beautiful girl's back." he said with a slight smile on his face.

She gave him a small slap on his hand as she smiled back at him before going quiet and looking down.

"It was one of my best days in a while too." she said softly to her hands. "I'm sorry I...we...let it end badly...can we get a do over?" she looked up at him.

He continued his smile, his hand still on her leg as the churning expression flashed across his face for a brief moment.

"Sure. There's nothing I wouldn't like better." he said lightly. "Let's just promise to get to know each other better, to make sure we understand each other before we jump on each other again...shit!...I didn't mean...not literally on each other...I mean fight...like today...you understand right?" he laughed out with his ears turning red.

She laughed with him. She could do this. It was for the best. She could take her time and get to know him. She had rushed in too quickly anyway and now with his suggestion she could hold back a bit, take stock, relax with him and see where this could really go...or not... she grimaced to herself. With a new resolve she stared straight at his blue eyes.

"I promise Ron. Let's get to know each other...then we'll see where it leads us to." she said clearly.

"Good. I promise to try and not behave like a true git whenever I'm with you..._I'll_ _try._" he smiled as he gave her leg a tiny squeeze before standing up. "Get some rest Hermione. It' s been quite a day."

She walked him to the door and as he turned to go, she reached up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Now I only owe you one." she grinned at him before closing the door.

XXX

_Sorry for the short chapter. Had to get it out before leaving. I hope it doesn't seem rushed. I'll be back in two weeks with Quidditch._


	9. Chapter 9: Quidditch Before & After

_ok I'm back! Sorry to all for the delay as I needed to catch up on other things after my holiday. This story has been rattling around in my head for the past two weeks so I promise to update on a more regular basis until the end. Thanks for your patience and support again._

**Chapter 9 - Quidditch Before & After**

Hermione awoke to a sunny Saturday. She stretched in her bed and against her habit of rising early, she snuggled back into her pillow and awaited the inevitable ache that she had come to expect each morning. She could not remember exactly when it had started but now she actually welcomed this new feeling that apparently had taken residence deep within her to suddenly raise itself at all times of the day, especially early mornings as she arose from her sleep. She referred to it as an ache but it would alternate between feeling like a hollow yearning sensation to an overflowing excited one that sometimes would start in her stomach or her chest or all over her body. She should really start referring to it as a mental ache because it was starting to send her a bit crazy. - Yes she did not know exactly when it started but she knew exactly who was responsible for it.

She turned on her back and as she pictured him in her head, the ache washed over her sweetly and silently as a smile creased her sleepy face. This was getting ridiculous! She was Hermione Granger brightest and most together mature witch of her time not a little school girl with her first crush...only this was far from a crush she knew.

Ever since their mutual "promise" on the evening of her accident, their relationship had been changing ever slightly and ever so often. At first she was satisfied to take things easy and to let herself ease into their friendship. She no longer had to watch every word she said or study every action between them. She just wanted to enjoy his company and they did just that. They returned to their evening meetings and she would often accompany him around the school as he worked. They still enjoyed their meals together and spent many nights talking in his office or just reading in the library.

Ron slowly opened up to her she perceived. He would speak of his past without fear of judgement and bit by bit the walls around him seemed to fade when they were together and he grew bolder in his physical interaction with her. She came to relish all the times when he would take her hand or rest his hand on her back or just touch her as they talked. She however sensed that he still seemed to be...waiting for her to pull back...waiting for her to change direction on him. It was if he expected her to suddenly realise that what was happening was inappropriate on some level and he was biding his time until then. She assumed that this was the real cause for him to still not make even a move to kiss her and this was becoming a problem for her.

It was becoming a problem because she had somehow unconsciously and surprisingly moved passed her satisfied stage weeks ago and was desperate to move unto something bigger, closer and...more defined. With all her previous relationships while there was the initial trill and excitement, her romantic feelings had all but tapered off in the end. She had _always_ been in control as was her natural habit and she always knew where she stood. But now...she was in new territory...she was constantly in a struggle to stay in control of herself, and her feelings...whatever they could be defined as, had only multiplied as time passed. At the slightest gesture from him, whether it was his hand passing through his unruly hair or resting on her arm or the sight of his lopsided grin, she had to control herself from unashamedly throwing her body at him. She lived in endless daydreams of this happening and him responding.

Still...he kept on the other side of the invisible line and her doubts about his feelings for her increased with each day. Maybe he simply did not fancy her as she thought. Was she over reading this whole...situation between them? Her innate stubbornness and need for control had all but kept her from making the next move but every morning as she lay in her bed with the familiar ache inside her, she thought less of the consequences and more of the rewards for being more forward.

She sighed loudly as she sat up and dragged her legs over the side of the bed. There was no use in dwelling on the unknown...she had a good day to look forward to after all. She was going to meet up with Harry and Ron for lunch in the dining hall before Ginny met them. They would all go off to see the first Quidditch match between old house rivals Gryffindor and Slytherin scheduled to start at 2:00pm.

xxx

Hermione left her office for lunch later than normal or at least later than she had planned for today. Her less than usual late morning start has caused her delay but she was determined to finish her planned work as she knew she would not get any chance later, especially if Gryffindor won the match. Harry and some of her former classmates would ensure that the celebrations continue long after the snitch was caught. She shook her head in thought. She would never understand how this game could make grown men and women turn into idiots sometimes. She was just looking forward to enjoying the game in the company of her two favourite men at the moment especially the one who occupied her mind for a large chunk of her waking day.

Her face was still a little flushed with her recent thoughts when she swung into the dining hall and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight ahead of her.

Harry and Ron were at the dining table opposite each other having lunch together. That in itself was not so unusual but what made her stop and stare was the fact that they were both laughing hysterically and rather loudly, seemingly quite oblivious to the other guests in the room. Harry was intermittently pounding his fists on the table and looked like he was choking and crying at the same time. Ron had his back to her and was waving a piece of bread around in his hands and it was obvious he was the one causing the hysterics as he told his story to an incapacitated Harry. As she slowly approached the two men, the object of their mirth became clearer...

..."and I swear Harry there was fire coming out her nostrils and steam blowing out her ears...and when I called him Dickwood you should have seen her face when she realised the joke...I tell you I still have the scar on my shin where she kicked me. She's a real dragon that one." Harry was now halfway off his seat with laughter.

"Maybe I'm more suited for your brother in Romania you think?" she inserted behind him.

Harry fell completely off his chair with a thud and the piece of bread flew out of Ron's hand up into the air and landed with a splash in a bowl of soup in front of a startled teacher on the other table.

"Hermione!" Both boys shouted her name as they scrambled to stand and gather themselves. The look of fear on both faces was evident as they both tried to think of a suitable explanation for their present behaviour. It was Harry who tried first.

"Hermione...erm...we were just having a...conversation about...people...you know...people who we know from school yeah...right Ron?" as he trailed off sheepishly with the fear still on his face.

"Yeah...And I was just saying what an ass old Dick... Mr. Ellwood was and how you reacted that day remember?" Ron was pink in the face as he looked at her.

"Apparently like a fire breathing dragon right?" she twitched her eyebrows as both men flinched at the description.

Hermione was having such fun at the expense of her two friends that she had a hard time keeping a stern face. Even with herself being the subject of their laughter, it was more rewarding to see them together and sharing a story about her...and when was the last time she had seen Harry in such a state! It was a relief to her that he could relax like this and with Ron of all people. The one person who she wanted Harry to be comfortable with and it certainly looked like that was the case and she hadn't even introduced them as yet!

"Well a very nice one I was going to add." Ron tried explaining before going completely red. "Oh come on Hermione...I'm really sorry...I was just embellishing the story for effect. You're not going to hex us...are you?" he squeaked out.

She held her most vicious stare for a few seconds before letting out a sudden laugh.

"Of course not you idiots...well not now anyway. I'm glad you both met and seem to be enjoying yourselves even at my expense. Come give me hug Harry." she laughed again.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and leaned over the table and gave her a tight hug as he smiled at her.

"Nice to see you Hermione and yes we were enjoying ourselves. Ron is a real crackpot with his stories I tell you." he smirked

"Oi! I'm right over here you know... and you weren't doing so badly yourself with your dragon tales as well...but I won't repeat any to Hermione and risk our bullocks." Ron quipped, smiling at her with that lopsided grin she knew so well now. He touched her arm with a wink and she settled down next to him at the table. Her heart swelled in her chest as she looked at both of them.

"Well it seems like no introductions are necessary." she smiled. "Have I been the only topic of discussion or have you had more meaningful conversation?" she ended with a smirk.

Harry pushed his spectacles up on his nose as he returned her smile. "You know I love boasting about you and that wonderful brain of yours right? so no need to worry. I was just appraising Ron here but he already knows about your ability it seems. Actually Ron has been telling me about the work you all are doing here and I am really impressed Hermione. You guys are doing an amazing job." he said with a hint of admiration in his voice.

"It's mostly Ron and his team Harry. I'm just her to ensure the smooth running of the school." she informed him. "He's the brains of the operation this time believe me." she glanced and gave a smile to Ron as she instinctively moved closer to him. He bumped her shoulders with his as he turned to Harry.

"Don't believe her a bit Harry. We just make a good team together that's all. Wouldn't you agree Hermione?" he turned back to her with a knowing smile and the ache started again in her stomach as she lost her way for a few seconds.

Harry was studying them closely when she finally came out of her slight trance and tried to shift the conversation.

"He's such a prat isn't he. Tell me Harry what's going on with you. I haven't heard from you in ages not since my birthday. Are you getting my owls?" she asked.

Harry again glanced at the both of them and he seemed to give a small knowing smile at her before speaking.

"I'm sorry for the long silence Hermione. It's just that we have been very busy at the Ministry and I have been out on the field almost every day I'm afraid. You see..." he stopped here and gave a quick glance at Ron as if he was making a decision to continue or not. Hermione knew Harry could tell her everything but he had just met Ron and speaking of highly confidential matters of the Ministry in front of strangers was not something Harry would ever do.

"It's ok Harry. You don't have to say anything. I just hope you are being careful and not taking any unnecessary risks." she told him.

Harry gave them a third look over before he seemed to make up his mind.

"Look it's really nothing as yet but I think I should tell you Hermione... just keep it quiet." he stared at Ron to let him know the implication to him as well. He leaned a bit closer over the table.

"It seems that a large part of remaining Death Eaters from the war may be planning something...we think...but we are not too sure. They have never before banded together but we have been seeing signs of a few gatherings and in an abundance of caution we have been gathering information. We have nothing concrete to go on yet but it seems they are waiting for something. Waiting for an opening. I personally think they are just getting frustrated in their individual little efforts and want to plan something big together." he spoke softly.

"It might be nothing but I just want you to be careful Hermione. I know Hogwarts is safe but just be on the lookout...you know." he added with some concern.

"Sure Harry I'll be fine, just take care of yourself please." she implored him her concern showing on her face. Harry appeared a bit regretful for his dark news.

"I'm sorry if I spoilt the mood before the match but don't worry too much." he smiled as he looked at Ron again. "Do you follow the games at all Ron? It's one of the few things that gets me to relax a bit."

"I like the game but I don't really have time with my work and all. I try to see a few games when my sister is playing but that's not often." he said. Hermione suddenly remembered to bring Harry up to date with Ginny.

"Harry, I forgot to tell you that Ron's sister is coming to meet us in a while to see the game together. I invited her as my guest so I hope..." she faltered as Harry suddenly dropped his mouth open and his face took on a flushed appearance. "Harry are you ok?" she asked

"You mean Ginny...Ginny Weasley of the Harpies...she's your sister?...really?...she's coming here...now? I just got her latest poster...oh crap!" Harry face suddenly turned pink as he avoided Ron's stare.

"What's the matter mate. She's a right pain in my arse sometimes but she's ok. Do you know her? Hey what poster are you talking about? She didn't tell me anything?" he suddenly looked concerned as well.

Harry had his mouth open but was finding it hard to say anything. It dawned on Hermione that there was something amiss going on here and she wanted to know what.

"Yeah Harry why may I ask are you suddenly buying posters of female Quidditch players?" she raised her eyebrows at the question as she folded her arms in front her chest.

Harrys face was now beet red as he looked at the both of them.

"Well...erm...it's just that...well...and I don't mean any disrespect to Ron here but the female Quidditch League in an effort to raise some money just released a new set of posters with some of the players posing in their...you know...swimmers...nothing indecent I assure you...and I wanted to support the effort so I bought one." he studied his plate as he finished.

"What! Posing in their swimsuits! Mom will kill her I tell you!...I will kill her! What next will they do. Put Viktor Krum in a swimsuit poster too!" Ron now yelled out.

Harry now took a quick glance at her but she ignored the look. Better that Ron not know that Viktor was the one responsible for her first innocent kiss. She was still intrigued that Harry had somehow picked out Ginny as his poster to buy. _This could be interesting indeed_. Instead she held on to Ron's arm to settle him down.

"Will you calm down Ron. There's nothing wrong in the league trying to raise funds as long as it's not indecent as Harry says. Ginny is a strong independent woman and you should respect her decision." she reasoned. "Now I want you to promise that you will not fly off the handle when you go meet her...which is in a few minutes by the way."

The presence of both her hands on his arm seem to calm Ron down a bit and he soon settled back down in his seat but Hermione kept her hands on him for her own selfish reasons.

"Well ok...but I still think Mom will kill her when she finds out." he muttered as he looked over the table. "and no offence to you too Harry but I'm watching you closely by the way." he said with a knowing smirk.

"Fair enough." Harry replied. "Just like I'll be watching you too." he raised his brow as he glanced at Hermione's hands around his arm.

Ron stood up suddenly as his ears began to turn pink. Hermione's face also had a flushed appearance as she dropped her hands from him.

"Right...I guess I'll be off to meet Ginny. We can meet in ten minutes at the North Tower and then we can all walk over to the pitch ok?" he stated quickly before giving her a small smile. He nodded at Harry and then left.

Before Harry could make any choice remarks she took in front.

"Don't you say a thing Harry. We're still just good friends so hush it before I start on you and your poster girls." she huffed with a grin.

"I wasn't going to say anything Hermione. Like you just said, you are a strong woman and I respect your decisions ...just be careful that's all." he said with his hands up. "and I really meant what I said earlier, keep a look out for anything strange. I suspected that you and Ron were...close and that's why I told him too. I hope he looks out for you as well." he explained.

"I know he will Harry." she said with a sign. "Come on let's get going. We don't want to be late."

They both headed out of the dining area and made their way to the North tower along the same outside corridor she frequented when she wanted to watch her red haired friend on his run. They paused as they neared the last corner as the distressed voice of the man in her thoughts became clearer. _She knew he could not let it go! _

'I'm just saying Ginny...Mom is going to throw a fit when she hears about it. I just hope George doesn't make it worse by showing her an actual poster...you know he would."

"Honestly Ron. Will you just shut up about it! I'm a big girl and besides it was in my contract. I have to appear in these promotions. You can tell Mom that." Ginny's voice sounded exasperated.

Before Hermione had a chance to grin at the overheard conversation Ginny and Ron swung around the corner and all but ran into them. Ginny stumbled into Harrys outstretched arms as he braced himself and Ron caught her by her waist and steadied her.

"Whoops...sorry." he laughed at her as she grinned up at him. "Right on time I see."

They both looked at the other two people who were both staring at each other with their mouths open. Harry still had his hands on Ginny's arms and they both appeared frozen.

"Harry?" she started.

They both suddenly jumped apart with flushed faces and smiled at each other.

"Harry, this is Ron's sister Ginny, you know the one that plays for the Harpies?" she couldn't help herself. "and Ginny this is my good and dear friend Harry Potter."

"Er..Hi Ginny...it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a big fan of yours." Harry shook her hand with a big impish grin on his face. Ron gave a light snort next to her.

"Really? Well you can also say I'm a big fan of you too Harry. It's really nice to finally meet you." Ginny had obviously recovered faster than her spectacled friend but she too had a huge grin on her face. She finally turned and gave her a hug.

"Nice to see you again Hermione and thanks again for inviting me" she said with her smile. Ginny had her hair tied back and she was wearing a long elegant blouse under her jacket. She looked very pretty and Hermione could not help noticing Harry staring unashamedly.

"No problem. Let's go shall we?" Hermione again put her arm through Ron's as they made their way over the grassy field to the now bustling Quidditch pitch. She had never felt happier as the cool breeze hit her face.

xxx

They had just ascended the first couple of stairs up to the stands when Harry pulled at her with a slight scowl on his face.

"What's he doing here?" he asked as she looked around and immediately recognized the sickly while hair of the man approaching them.

"I heard he's sponsoring the Slytherin team this year Harry. Just keep your cool please." she warned.

"Well well...I see that you are still supporting another losing team Potter. Slytherin hasn't lost all last season and I believe they shall again whip poorly prepared and poorly equipped Gryffindor." Malfoy stressed the word "poorly" with a snarl. He turned to Hermione.

"And I see you are still associating with...the same sorry bunch as before." he dared not mention the word he loved to spit at her. That was before the war. He now turned to Ron who was straining against her arm.

"And what do we have here...ah..is this the lowly squib that I have heard about? My my Potter...you surely are lowering yourself and the standards around here.." he meant to continue.

Hermione was now desperately holding on to Ron's arm preventing him from making a scene while keeping herself in front of Harry when all of a sudden someone bumped into Malfoy sending him sprawling down the two flights of steps in a yelp.

Ginny Weasley looked down at the sorry figure with an innocent face.

"Oh I'm so sorry mister. I really did not see you there. Did I hurt you? Are you ok?" she feigned concern as she pretended to help him up. "Funny how a little girl like me could send you flying. You must be a lot weaker than you look." she told him.

Amidst the sudden laughter all around the stands, the white haired man brushed himself off hurriedly and with a last scowl aimed at them, he ran off.

"Well that's that. Shall we proceed Harry? I think the game is about to begin." Ginny said calmly as she took Harry's hand and pulled him up with her. Harry continued to gawk at her with admiration in his eyes which now appeared larger than his spectacles it seemed. Hermione chuckled under her breath as she looked at Ron who was also appeared to be speechless.

"I told you she was strong and capable didn't I?" she told him as she grabbed his hand and led him up the stands.

As they proceeding up to the tier reserved for teachers and guests, the crowd slowly noticed the red haired girl leading Harry quickly up the steps. At least the boys in the crowd did.

_"Hey isn't that Ginny Weasley from the Harpies. Wow she's even hotter than her poster." _

_"That's the girl from the Harpies with Potter I'm sure. Let's get a closer look"_

_"Wait...that's Mr. Weasley's sister isn't it? Shit! We should have asked him before you dumb gits!"_

It seemed that all the 5th to 7th year Gryffindor boys were now scrambling towards them as they made their way to their seats. No sooner had they sat when one by one they approached Ginny with requests for autographs which she gave gladly. It seemed that the swimsuit poster was really paying off. Ron of course tried to display a permanent scowl on his face but she was sure she saw equal amounts of pride in his little sister on his face in between. Only the intervention of the Headmistress, stopped the ruckus that was threatening.

Harry for one was completely taken as he grinned at Ginny.

"You know Ginny. This is the first time that I have been completely overshadowed coming to this game. I'm a bit jealous to be honest but hell I can understand why." he continued grinning until Ron hit him on his shoulder.

"Hey remember I said I was watching you mate." he laughed out in jest. Hermione elbowed him and Ginny gave him a terrible glare just as the four balls were released into the sky and the game began with a loud cheer.

Even after their encounter with Malfoy, things seemed to proceed smoothly among the four of them. Hermione was overly pleased that Harry was having a good time with Ginny at his side. They would constantly rave at the play and talked with each other throughout the game. She wondered if Harry would finally open up and let someone into his life. She wished for him what she felt for Ron at this moment.

They were a lot more subdued than Harry and Ginny. She never had a great feel for this game as she really only ever enjoyed the atmosphere with her friends. Not being exposed to the game as much, Ron was also not involved as his sister but he seemed to be enjoying her company. They chatted quietly together and he continued to press against her ever since they were seated. She was having a wonderful time.

The Slytherin team got off to a quick start but soon it was evident who was the better prepared team. Apparently all the extra work that the Gryffindor team had put in early in the season showed as they slowly caught up the score and easily passed the flaying Slytherin players. By the time the Gryffindor seeker caught the snitch, they were already way out front. The game ended as the stands around them erupted in a loud roar.

They were about to make their way out when Hermione heard a familiar shout.

"Hey Harry, Hermione. It's great to see you both." She turned to the voice with a smile on her face.

"Neville! How wonderful to see you again." she cried as she fell into an awkward hug with her friend.

Harry gave him a pat on the back as he greeted his old housemate. Hermione introduced both Ron and Ginny and they continued to stand around and chat.

"Hey you guys are coming back to the Three Broomsticks to celebrate are you? Everyone will be there. You have to come. Dean and Seamus have gone already and it's going to be like old times Harry." he beamed.

Ron seemed to hesitate for a moment but Harry didn't.

"For sure Neville. We'll be there." as he turned to Ginny. "You don't mind do you. I would like for you to meet our old friends." he asked a bit nervously.

"I would love to go and celebrate with you and your friends Harry. Lead the way." bubbled Ginny as she made to move.

Hermione was struck with a bit of nerves as she looked at Ron.

"You don't mind going do you? It would be nice to see all our old friends." she asked hopefully.

"You know I'm not good with crowds...not like here... but I guess it will be a nice change. Are you sure you want me to come?" he asked.

"Of course Ron. Why would I not want you to. We have had a wonderful day out together and there is nothing I would like better than to finish it...with you...if you want to." she asked. Hermione understood Ron's hesitance but she had hoped that with her he would let go of his insecurities a lot easier. She watched as his wonderful grin appeared on his face and she smiled with him.

"Sure let's go. Besides I still have to watch Harry with my sister remember?" he laughed and she welcomed the ache in her chest this time.

"Come on, we have to meet some of the gang by the front gate." Neville informed them as they duly descended the stands and walked across the field.

Harry was still in deep conversation with Ginny as they came to the front entrance. It seemed that they would be together for the rest of the evening to the satisfaction of Hermione who was arm in arm with Ron as they made their way out.

"Harry, Hermione. It's lovely to see you." she heard another familiar singsong girlish voice and she turned to verify her suspicion.

"Luna!" How are you?" Harry cried out as he gave the strangely dressed girl a hug.

'I'm good thank you Harry." Luna replied as she suddenly drew Hermione into a quick hug. "and it's nice to see you again Hermione. You look radiant I must say." she exclaimed softly in her unique voice before turning to the man by her side.

She went still for a moment at her recognition before she quickly stepped forward.

"Ron? ...is that you? What are you doing here? Oh gosh it's great to see you again. You look wonderful." she gushed out as she stepped up again and launched herself into a kiss with Ron straight on his lips.

The pleasant ache that resided in Hermione suddenly turned into something different and cold.

xxx


	10. Chapter 10: Heart of the Matter

_Sorry for the slight delay but this was a hard one to write. Please let me know your thoughts._

**Chapter 10 - Heart of the Matter**

Never in her 23 years did Hermione Granger ever think that she would consider doing bodily harm to another person over something so...immature...so idiotic...as the feeling of jealousy over a boy. Yet...for a brief moment after Luna stepped away...no...it was actually during the act of the kiss with Ron...that she had the almost uncontrollable urge to yank the blonde witch away from him and hex her to another planet. It was just a moment...a moment of madness...before she recovered to her normal sensible self and just wondered what the heck was going on with Ron and her somewhat dreamy headed friend.

Her mind frantically flew to that wonderful morning in the small cafe by the river as she strained to remember what Ron had said. They were neighbours and they were good friends who had grown up together...that was all. He never said they were once...then again he never said they weren't. And why would she be so affected by that fact? She had not claimed Ron for herself. He had certainly not made any claim on her. Nope...there was no claiming going on...she hoped. The uncontrollable urge reared its ugly head again as she stared at the two people in question.

Ron to his credit pulled away abruptly and awkwardly from Luna, his face turning pink as he turned to give Hermione what seemed to be a _but_ _it was not me _glance. He seemed to be genuinely pleased to see Luna but horribly uncomfortable with her greeting. She relaxed a bit at this thought but gave him her best glare to keep him in check. There was some history there and even though she had no right to, she half expected him to tell her at some time...soon. They were moving in the same direction or so she truly hoped and some explanation as to why a girl would greet him with an unabashed kiss was surely deserving.

Luna however carried on without missing a beat. She quickly glanced at Ron's awkward pink face and then took in the slight scowl that must have been showing on her own face before she spoke in that flat sing song voice of hers.

" I thought you appeared different Hermione. I didn't realise that you two were together. It really looks good on you. Don't worry I'm just borrowing him for a while to catch up and you can have him back in a jiffy." she simply stated before pulling a sputtering Ron to walk with her. As she passed to the front of the group she turned to her side.

"Oh hello Ginny. It's wonderful to see you here also. Are you with Harry now? You do go well together. He really needs a strong girl like you to balance his stubbornness." she said.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she sighed knowingly. "No Luna, I just met him today at the match but thanks for the observation...and it's great to see you again by the way...I'll see you down at the pub." she laughed lightly as Luna and Ron continued walking together.

Hermione and Harry both stood somewhat stunned with their faces flushed by the mutterings of Luna as Ginny looked at them and laughed out again.

"Yeah...she has a habit of doing that. I guess you guys still are not used to it eh?" she grinned. "Come on you two...close your mouths and let's get going." she turned and started to walk.

Hermione reacted first and quickly caught up to her, glad that she could get her away from Harry for a bit.

"Hey Ginny...I know it sounds silly but what is the story with Ron and Luna? Do you know?" she asked quietly.

Ginny glanced to the front looking at the tall redhead with the striking blonde.

"I honestly don't know the whole story Hermione. We were all friends when we were growing up at the burrow...home. Luna was our nearest magical neighbour and she and Ron got very close. I was glad that they were because Ron finally had someone other than family who he could relate to." she looked knowingly at Hermione before continuing.

"Don't worry Hermione. They were just friends I know that much. Even I thought that maybe as they got older they would...you know get together... but they never did. Maybe they tried or maybe they decided on their own I don't know but Ron always treated her as just a friend. He would always check on her during the holidays after she went off to Hogwarts but that was all." she sighed as she took her arm in hers.

"Look Hermione, It's none of my business but what Luna said a while ago wasn't so much of a surprise. You both have the look for each other, even Harry and I could see that. If you like him then just tell him. I know he's a big git sometimes but he really likes you. He just needs a push to get over his hurdles...you know what I mean. I'm just saying...if you really want to go...a bit further then you may have to...go a bit further with him...you know?" she grinned with a wink.

Hermione again felt her face heating up under Ginny grin.

"Funny Ginny but thanks. Ron and I will work it out I guess." she said as her ears remained red. Ginny drew her close again.

"...And I think tonight is as good as any to make a move. Listen...I don't believe Ron has told you as yet but we have to leave together for home tonight. It appears we have been summoned by George...one of my brothers for a family meeting tomorrow. Ron was not happy about it but Mom and Dad insisted also so we leave as soon as we can. We shouldn't be gone for long but why wait." she said encouragingly.

Hermione was left to ponder on Ginny's words of support as they reached in front of the Three Broomsticks. Was it so obvious to everyone? Should she really make the move forward? She certainly had thought about it many times wanting...needing that ache in her stomach to go away...or change into something better. What exactly was she to do? Was she moving too fast again? Had she really thought this out or was her logical reasoning being skewed by her feelings for him. Her head felt a bit giddy with all her thoughts. _Stop thinking girl and just do!_

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey are you ok?" Ron had a concerned look on his face and she wondered if it was due to his recent greeting with Luna or just her confused look on her face. Either way she immediately warmed to his blue eyed gaze and she felt herself shuffling closer to him.

"I'm really sorry about that Hermione. It was just Luna you know...she's a bit...impulsive at the best of times but she's a good friend remember I told you. I've know her for ages that's all. She's just a friend...well...just in case you want to know...not that you would want to know...but...oh bullocks." he sighed as he rubbed his neck.

"You mean friends like Harry and me?" she asked tentatively.

"Erm...yes...no...I mean yes but it's a bit more complicated. Hell Hermione I wish I could tell you the story now but time is not on my side right now. Stupid George!" he cried out in frustration as he ran his hands through his hair now.

"It's ok Ron. Ginny told me about your family meeting. We can talk later about it when you get back." she hurried out. Come on it's cold outside here. Let's get inside and have a nice warm butter beer." she smiled at him. She didn't want him in a mood especially with her recent deliberations to move things along. She grabbed his arm and pushed open the door.

xxx

The noise and warmth hit them instantly and she briefly regretted leaving the quiet outside alone with him.

"Hermione! Ron! Over here." they heard a shout.

Harry and Ginny were seated at a large table with Neville and had been joined by their other housemates Dean and Seamus. It looked like the latter two had already consumed a fair amount of beer as they appeared to be acting like idiots around Ginny who was snuggled close to Harry and having a great time with all her admirers. They joined the table and soon the conversation was flowing like old times. She really had missed her friends.

Ron at first was hesitant to join in but after a few beers his funny story telling self gradually appeared and soon all at the table including herself were enjoying his company and Hermione soon felt her happiness of earlier returning. Harry seemed to be completely taken by the red haired female next to him, Ron was having a good time with her friends and the warmth of his presence against her made her head swim with joy.

This could be much more she thought. She wanted more but as she looked around the table she realised that tonight might not be the right time as Ginny had suggested. There were too many people around and too much beer being consumed. No. She would have to wait for a quieter time with just Ron and her somewhere. She would just enjoy herself tonight. The niggling thought of Luna also seemed less of a threat at this moment.

After having another warm butter beer Hermione excused herself to go to the ladies washroom. Ron squeezed her hand under the table and gave her a small smile before she rose to go. Her heart gave a flip and she had a smile on her face as she made her way to the room in the back. The smile was still on her face as she returned to the table but she froze at the sight now before her.

Two very familiar girls were now talking to Ron at the table and one in particular was obviously doing her best to catch his eye. Lavender Brown swished her blonde hair around and pushed out her chest just a little as she laughed. Her hand was on his arm and her face was beaming as she looked at him. Ron appeared comfortable in her presence and seemed to be trying his best to be polite. Instead of the violent urge that had briefly taken hold of her earlier with the greeting from Luna, this time her insecurities pushed to the front and she felt a sudden despair and anxiety as she now neared the table.

"Hermione! There she is. Hey it's lovely to see you." they both cried out.

"Hello Lavender and Parvati. I was wondering when you two would show up." she said a bit starchy. "I guess you already met Ron have you?"

"Oh yes and he's been such a delight I must say." gushed Lavender.

Ron gave her a lopsided grin but it looked like he was not too sure of the whole situation. Before she could say anything to him, the two girls excused themselves and pulled her to the bar in a rush of giggles. She sighed to herself. Just what she did not need now.

"Why Hermione we now know why you have been avoiding any socializing out of school of late." Lavender sang.

"We heard you were working with someone at school but now we know the reason for your dedication to the cause as such." Parvati giggled as she took a sip of her beer.

"I have no idea what you two are going on about." Hermione shot. "How many beers have you had Parvati?"

"Don't change the subject Hermione you are not getting away so easily." Parvati giggled again.

"And what exactly is the subject pray tell?" she asked getting a little annoyed as she knew exactly where this was going. Lavender turned and stared at Ron.

"He is and He. Is. Gorgeous. That's the subject and you know it." she said plainly.

That uncontrollable urge to commit bodily harm suddenly appeared in her chest again. She really had to fight this.

"We just work together Lavender. That's all. Now will you two give it a rest so I go back and have a good time with my _friends" _she said hotly.

"Just friends eh?" Lavender quirked her eyebrows. "So...if I were to go back there...cosy up to your _friend_ and throw my best charms at him you wouldn't mind?" she smiled as she swished her golden hair around her head again for effect. Her stare returned to Ron.

Hermione seriously considered reaching for her wand as Parvati suddenly gave her blonde friend a knock on her arm.

"That's enough Lavender. Leave her alone." she turned to Hermione with a grin.

"Don't worry Hermione. We both saw you in the stands during the game with him and we both know he is not just your friend. Lavender just wanted to rile you up a bit...but it's true he is gorgeous so if you want to shag him you better get a move on before someone else does." she said matter-of-factly.

Hermione was now truly incensed and her blood was boiling.

"Is that all you two can think of? You have no idea of anything else do you? That's all they are to you. Just someone to shag. You should know me well enough to make such a crude suggestion Parvati. So just leave me alone and go on with your sorry selves." she spat.

Lavender turned to her in a flash but there was control in her voice as she spoke softly.

"You haven't changed a bit Hermione. Always the righteous and always the good hearted. We were just having a bit of fun. He is nice and he looks like a really good guy but after all he is still just a...just a squib Hermione. You could not possibly be thinking of anything more serious are you?...Are you?" she was studying her face before she continued.

"Oh Lord Hermione! and you are supposed to be the bright one!" she gasped. "Have you really thought about this? Have you really? I should do you a favour and really make a play for him."

Hermione could barely get over her shock at the insinuations of her former roommate.

"I can't believe you would think like that Lavender. You don't know him at all. It's people like you that I fought against in the war. People like you with small and narrow minds. You're right...I haven't changed but I would have thought that you would have at least opened your mind after all we have been through." she said loudly. Lavender now was also riled up.

"Don't tell me about the war Hermione. I was there too. I'm just being realistic and believe it or not I'm just trying to help you but it seems you know everything as usual. Come on Parvati we're leaving." she turned and stomped away. Parvati looked at her with some regret.

"I'm sorry Hermione, we didn't mean...you take care...bye." she blurted out before following behind her friend.

Hermione slumped down in the nearest bar seat with her head giddy again.

"She's right. You really have to think about this seriously Hermione." a tiny voice rang behind her.

God! Luna. What now! She just wanted to get back next to his warmth...next to the comfortable place that she knew.

"Please Luna I don't need another lecture on this. Not from you of all people." she sighed with her head in her hands.

"I just came to say sorry about earlier. I didn't know. But if you are really serious about Ron and I can tell that you are, you have to consider all the consequences. If you truly like him you have to think about this seriously Hermione...I did." she finished.

Hermione shot her head up and looked at her friend in surprise. This was becoming too much.

"And is that why you never became more than friends Luna? You couldn't handle the consequences?" she asked bitterly.

Luna reached out and rested her hand on her arm as she turned to also look at Ron.

"You have it all wrong Hermione. It wasn't me who wanted to remain friends... It was him. I was a little girl who fell in love with my friend. I knew he didn't feel the same way but I was hoping he would give us a chance. Thank heavens he had his head on even at that age. It never would have worked beyond us being friends. So...that's what we are. I still have deep feeling for him and I guess that was the reason for my earlier...outburst but this is different Hermione. He likes you...far more than he ever did with me. He may even be in love with you and if you love him you have to know what you are getting into." she finished with a small squeeze on her arm as she let go.

Hermione's head now was literally spinning. Did she love him? Was this constant ache within her a sign? How had she reached this place so easily?

"I'm not sure about this Luna. I'm just a bit confused that's all but whatever this is between us I won't let any prejudice get in the way. You know that." she said.

Hermione could not really believe she was having this conversation with Luna...her dreamy headed spaced out friend. Maybe everyone had really grown up after the war. Or maybe Luna was always the level headed one and no one had ever recognized it.

"I know that Hermione but listen...if you get together with Ron...in a serious way... have you considered what will happen if you ever want to return to the Ministry and to achieve a senior position? It may never happen if you are involved with someone like him. I know it sounds horrible but that's how it is. Your teaching here may even be in jeopardy. Have you thought about that?" she asked quietly.

"I don't care about that Luna. I have always fought for what's right and I'm not going to stop." she answered but with a hint of nervousness. The truth was she had never considered anything past the normal relationship issues with Ron. This was indeed food for thought but she knew she would be up for the fight especially if it involved her relationship with Ron.

"What about children Hermione? Have you considered that?" Luna continued on. Hermione had to sputter out now in surprise.

"Luna are you serious? I still haven't figured out our relationship and you are asking about children?" she stuttered out as her face started to turn pink at the thought. Luna shook her head and carried on.

"Hermione, if you have children with Ron the possibility of having muggle children is a lot higher in this case. With your parents being muggles and Ron being a squib then there is a high chance of your children being born muggle. Think about that. What if you have more than one child and one is magical and one is not. It's different with Ron and his family. He was at least able to see and go places in the magical world. But you may have children that are totally different from each other. Please Hermione I am not trying to discourage you but I went through all that in my head before and I just want you to be prepared." she explained with concern on her face.

Hermione jogged her memory back before her first meeting with Ginny. She had tried to picture what it would have felt to have a muggle sibling and how close they could have been. At the time she could not see how they could have developed a close relationship but now...now she had to study this.

"It's alright Luna. I know you mean well. You are right I suppose. It's just so much to think about I think my head is about to burst." she finally let out a deep breath and again rested her head in her hands.

"Don't worry I know you will figure this out. That's what you are best at. I have to go but...I wish you the best Hermione." she quickly gave her a hug before disappearing back into the crowd.

Hermione started to feel suffocated sitting at the bar inside this place. Her head was really spinning and she needed some fresh air. She quickly sat up and headed for the door grabbing her jacket along the way. She ran a few yards before stopping and leaning against a tree to clear her mind.

What has started as a wonderful and promising day with the person she...liked?...loved...had turned into a mishmash of jumbled up thoughts about her relationship with the same person in question. Just an hour ago she was contemplating making the next move forward and now she was feeling confused and in doubt. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"Are you ok? I saw you leave and I was worried." his distinct smell followed his words and she drew the scent in greedily hoping for instant relief. She opened her eyes and looked at him, taking in his worried look and feeling more confused than ever.

"I'm sorry. I just needed some air Ron. I'm fine." she said but for some reason her body felt frozen in place.

"I felt like I haven't been able to say two words to you tonight. Whenever I looked you were with someone." he said softly the look of concern still on his face but he kept his distance. Without thinking Hermione picked a fight.

"Yeah I had the same problem. It didn't appear like you having any trouble talking to those two girls." she tried to sound spiteful but she knew she was being unfair and she immediately regretted her outburst.

"What?...are you serious? that blonde bimbo? I was just being polite Hermione. Is that the best you can do?" he hissed at her. "if you want to get rid of me then at least have the decency not to make things up." he ran his hands roughly through his hair. It looked like he was deliberating to return inside and she panicked.

"No...I'm sorry Ron. God I don't know why I said that. Please stay. I need you to stay...please." she sobbed out.

He immediately moved towards her and reached for her hands. She now noticed that he was just wearing his long sleeve cotton tee shirt and she reacted immediately.

"Ron you are not wearing your jumper or your jacket. You will freeze out here." she admonished.

He ignored her distraction as he continued to hold her hands in front of him.

"I'm ok. It's you I'm worried about. Why do I get the feeling that this is not about any blonde or anyone else as a matter of fact." he bent his head and looked at her, his blue eyes staring right through her. He released one of her hands and rubbed his neck slowly. She looked up at him and her mind clouded over again with all that had transpired inside the pub.

"It's not you. I'm just a bit tired and...confused. I just need some time to sort out things. Please bear with me Ron. I was having such a wonderful time today and I don't want it to end like...like last time." she pleaded.

He sighed deeply as he stared at her again his face taking on a knowing look.

"I think I know what is going on Hermione. I saw you talking to Luna and you ran outside soon after. It's alright to be confused. Hell I am confused as much as you believe me. I tried to keep my distance... to give you time to figure things out and it looks like you finally get the whole picture. You were always so sure of yourself but I told you before that there are always other factors to consider. Remember you told me that you would like to prove me wrong someday? " he reminded her.

She nodded silently as she looked at his wonderful face. He appeared as calm as ever.

"Well you still have that chance. I told you that I'm the biggest sceptic but this time I want to give myself a fighting chance too so...I'm about to do something that will either confuse you a whole lot more or make it a whole lot clearer.." he said softly. She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not sure I understand. What do you mean..." she started before he suddenly drew her closer and placed his lips against hers.

Even though she was not expecting his sudden kiss, a sudden bolt of heat flushed through her body as his lips covered hers. She had no time to react before he pulled away and as she looked at him, he seemed to fully make up his mind. His hands released hers and cupped her face before he brought his warm lips to hers again. This time she was ready.

She flung her arms around his neck and pressed against him as a deep moan escaped her throat. He immediately deepened the kiss as his lips moved against hers as she opened her mouth wider for him. Now the moan came from him as he slipped his tongue inside and pulled her even closer than she could have thought.

Hermione felt completely submerged in him. In every way. Everything else vanished from her mind. She only felt the heat and want from his lips and tongue against her...inside her. As she responded, the ache that she knew so well moved between her legs with a sudden heat and slickness and she instinctively thrust her pelvis up against him. She was totally lost for control.

This last sudden movement from her seemed to bring Ron back to some degree of constraint as he managed to pull himself away from her. They were both gasping for breath but holding on dearly to each other's hand. Before either could say a word there was the sound of running feet behind them.

"So there you both are. We were wondering where you had gone off to. Ron you forgot your jumper and jacket are you totally nuts? We have to leave now before Mom throws a fit so hurry..." Ginny stopped her ramble as she looked at the both of them with a smirk on her face.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to disturb...whatever was going on." she grinned at Hermione. "But we really have to be going Ron. Thanks again Hermione for a wonderful day...take care."

Ron slowly regained some degree of control over his hands. He gently reached forward and brushed back some hair from her face before softly stroking her cheek for a brief second before he let his hands drop from her. He stared straight into her wide brown eyes.

"Right...I guess...I guess I will be seeing you when I get back ok? We can talk a bit more about...this then." he said gently with a hopeful smile.

Hermione could only nod her head. She was way passed being embarrassed in front of Ginny. She knew her hair was in a mess and her lips were swollen from its recent activities but she didn't care in the least. Her brain was a bit overwhelmed at the moment and she could only stare at him with her eyes still opened wider than usual. She still felt a warmth deep within her.

She watched him put on his outer clothes and step away with Ginny. He gave her a last look and a small smile before they disappeared with a pop.

xxx


	11. Chapter 11: Invitations

**Chapter 11 - Invitations**

It had taken Hermione the whole night, or what was left of it and most of the early morning to arrive at two very crucial decisions that could possibly affect her life in the near and not so near future.

Being the logical person that she was, she started with the most logical thing to do...making a list. A list of pros and cons. She quickly filled all the pros of being in a serious relationship with Ron...that was easy and actually quite fun to compile and was interspaced with a large bit of daydreaming and hot flashes of blushing. Next she started on all the reasons against such a union and unfortunately making that part of her list also proved to be easy and depressingly lengthy. The problem with her method was once the list was completed she could not find a way forward to make any clear decision. Yes there were plenty of reasons that she should consider against being with him but how could she rate them against the many wonderful ones that were now latched onto her head.

After wasting another hour, she suddenly realised that her approach was inherently flawed. This was too big and too complicated to be arriving at decisions based on lists or any other logical means...too big and complicated to be making any big and possibly rash choices at this time. She needed to make simple initial decisions with the facts that she already possessed and then move forward from there. Yes...baby steps first before running around wildly in an unknown direction. So she fluffed up her pillow for the umpteenth time and settled comfortably in her bed before reliving all that had transpired between Ron and herself from the day they met in the bright courtyard almost three months ago.

Was it that short a time? Hermione found it hard to go back to a time before she knew her red haired friend. What was she before? How had she managed to survive by herself all those years. She barely recognized the person that existed before. She had Harry but was that all? She remembered her thoughts on her birthday and the void that she had felt then and she realised that maybe she had not been really living all this while but just surviving. Surviving all through those years before the war...during the war and during those unfulfilled years at the Ministry.

But she had changed...he had changed her. She was able to laugh freely...to enjoy the little things about her life...to feel fulfilled...to feel...LOVE? Whoa! Those four little letters made up such a big word. Was she in love with him? How does one ever really know for certain when your feelings of fancy turns into something much more? How does one really know?

As she thought of him and all of their time together she definitely knew that what she felt was more than just a fancy. She admitted that she was attracted to him from the moment she met him and that it had slowly turned into something deep and wonderful inside her. She had never experienced anything close to it. She had become almost...addicted to him. Yes it was a cliché but that was how it felt. And then earlier tonight...that kiss. Wow! That earth shattering, mind frizzing snog! She had lost all control of her faculties and that was something she had never done before. As she sat with Harry and her friends back inside the pub it had taken a full half hour to recover as her mind and her body slowly pulled themselves back together. Harry kept glancing worriedly at her but had kept his mouth shut on the subject.

No. She could not give up something that felt this good...and right for her. She would not give him up. She had already changed and now she could not just let it go because of the perceived risks to her career and offspring in the not too clear future. What she had was now and if he really wanted her she would not stop him. They could grow stronger together and face whatever life had to throw at them...together and if it didn't work then so be it but she owed it to herself and Ron to give it a try. She wanted to. And that was her first big decision.

Not surprisingly, once she had made this decision, she felt a load lifted of her chest and she was able to relax a lot more and think more freely to herself. She and Ron together! She had to release a loud laugh at the thought and a smile appeared on her face. What would they face together? The possibilities wiped away her smile but she felt a strength within her as she resolved to fight against the old prejudices that existed in her world.

The wizard world was a lot smaller than the muggle one but some things were common to both. _Word gets around!_

That was why Ron had told her about himself the day after they met. That was why she had told Harry so early. People talk and the news of a squib working at Hogwarths would have spread faster than a wildfire. Ron had been working with a well known and famous wizard for over six years and the powers that be would have know about him for a while. Dickinson had known, Malfoy had known and as time passed everyone who was associated or had a connection with the school would have heard the news. This was confirmed by the fact that both Lavender and Parvati obviously knew and that in itself was daunting. She groaned to herself. Those two girls would alone be responsible for half the wizard world finding out. If she really got together with Ron the news would be spilled out and spread like the plague. Rita Skeeter would have a field day and she pictured the headlines_..."former war heroine hooks up with squib! Harry Potter devastated by the news!" _

Looking back, she knew Ron had his fears about starting a serious relationship with her. He had tried to tell her in his own way but they had both skirted around the subject preferring to focus on their own feelings rather than the consequences. But if her first decision led to something real between them...as she truly hoped...then they would have to sit down and talk about it...about everything. It was the only way it could work. And that was her second decision.

So she resolved that as soon as she saw him again she would give him her first decision and then she would suggest that they have a long talk about all the consequences. Yes...baby steps first.

Now that all the hard work was complete Hermione settled down and hugged her pillow. Now she could let her mind wander back to that kiss...

xxx

She was going mad. The big prat! Where was he? After all, she had done all the hard thinking. All he had to do was show up. How long could a family meeting possibly take? Maybe he was just giving her the time to consider? Maybe he had changed his mind already. She was really going mental.

It was almost four days since she had last seen or heard from him and she was falling apart. She needed him here. What good was this thing inside her if she could not release it.

It was now Wednesday night and she was in her office trying to concentrate and failing miserably. She jumped at every sound hoping it would be him coming either to see her or to his office. She was now even considering sending a message to him even though she was not too sure where he was.

She jumped again when she heard the sudden tapping noise at her window. Finally! Some word from him hopefully. She quickly opened her window and let the agitated owl in. She hastily removed the piece of parchment and stood as she read. It was from Ginny!

_'Hi Hermione,_

_Sorry I meant to drop you a line earlier but things at the Burrow (and Mom in particular) have been mad since George's announcement on Sunday. Ron can tell you all about it later._

_Actually it's about Ron that I am writing to you. He came down with a dreadful fever and flu over the weekend but refuses to admit how bad it really is. Mom has been trying her best to treat him but the stupid idiot kept insisting that he had to return to work. I have a strong suspicion that he really wants to return to a certain person. Wink Wink._

_Anyway the said idiot left earlier today against all of Mom's protests but I was able to catch him at the flat that we share in Sunbury. It's just outside of London but we only ever use it between my games and his work. Luckily I knew he would stop off there to get some fresh clothes before catching a train for up north._

_The fever has again returned so it wasn't really hard to convinced him to stay another day or two until he fully recovers .He really is too weak to travel in his condition. I gave him some meds and banished him to his bed to sleep but I have to get back to the team as I've already taken more time off than I should but I am a bit worried about him. _

_I know you will be worried too so could you please check up on him in the morning to make sure he's all right? I know you are an early riser so I'm hoping you can go before your classes. Wait who am I fooling? You probably are on your way already. I left the key under the door mat._

_Please keep me informed of his condition. The address is:_

_117 Thames Street_

_Sunbury TW16 6AJ_

_Love,_

_Ginny'_

Hermione quickly reread the letter holding her breath. Bless her heart Ginny. Gathering herself, she frantically ran to her room where she packed some of her own potions, changed her robes and hurried out of the castle. She rechecked the address that Ginny had left before concentrating and apparating out with a small crack.

xxx

Hermione landed in a small shady park opposite her intended address. Looking across the roadway, she quickly found the correct number and crossed hurriedly. She stepped around a pickup van that was parked in the small driveway before retrieving the key from under the door mat. Letting herself in, she slowly entered the cosy flat after shutting the door behind her.

"Ron?" she called softly. She remembered that he was supposed to be sleeping so she ventured in further.

There was a small neat kitchen to her left with a small dining table off to the side. The living room was to her right with a stairs leading upstairs directly opposite the entrance hallway. There also appeared to be a small powder room off the stairway. The place was nicely decorated and well put away thanks obviously to Ginny but it looked like it was hardly ever used. After a short pause to look around she headed up the stairs.

The first bedroom to her left off the landing was empty so she continued down the corridor passing the bathroom before coming to the second bedroom on her right. She paused again.

"Ron?" she again called softly but still there was no answer. He must really be sleeping she thought. Pushing open the door she slowly entered the room.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw him on the bed. He looked to be asleep but he was moving and tossing around as if he was uncomfortable and restless. She took a few steps forward to take a look at him.

"Ron?" this time she tried a little louder. She knew she shouldn't wake him but she wanted him to know that she was here for him.

She froze when he lifted his head up from his pillow and stared at her with half opened eyes. Before she could say anything he flopped back on the bed.

"Wonderful Weasley! Now you are hallucinating! How sick can I get." she heard him mutter to himself softly.

I f she wasn't so worried about him she would have laughed. Instead she took another step forward.

"Ron it's really me." she said lightly.

This time his whole upper body shot up from the bed and his eyes were fully open.

"Hermione? are you really...how did you get here?" he said with a soft hoarse voice. She rushed to his side.

"Ginny sent me a note. She's really worried about you. I...I was worried about you." she almost sobbed out as she slipped her hand around his.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I tried to get back as soon as I could but Mom wouldn't let me. I wanted too so badly. I didn't want you to forget...you know..." he trailed off softly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm here now so let me take a look at you." she said with a renewed purpose. First things first.

His face was whiter than normal but his long nose was red she noticed fondly. His eyes were a bit swollen and his hair appeared to be damp with sweat. She felt his forehead and felt a bit of relief that while it was warmer than normal, the fever appeared to be lessening. He was in a pair of sweat pants but his tee shirt also was damp.

"Ron did Ginny give you any potion?" she asked. She didn't want to overdose him.

"No. she just gave me some muggle tablets. I think it's helping with the fever but I can't seem to fall asleep." he answered.

"Ok. I brought some of my own potions with me. I'll just go down to the kitchen to mix some and I'll be right back." she informed him.

For the first time since he saw her, a small smile appeared on his pale face.

"I'll be right here. Don't take too long." he grinned feebly. She returned his smile before heading back to the small kitchen.

She was just about to finish mix the renewal potion when she heard the front door open and footsteps entered the flat. Was that Ginny she thought? A head of black bushy hair appeared around the kitchen wall.

"Harry! what are you doing here?" she cried out.

"I thought I would find you here." he laughed out. "Ginny sent me a message. She sounded really worried about Ron so I thought I would just pop around and see how he was doing but it seems he already has everything sorted out." he winked.

"Will you shut it. He really is not well Harry but the fever is going down and I was just about to give him a potion to help him sleep." she informed him as she finished with the potion in her hand.

"Well good. Then I can tell Ginny that Ron is in good hands...figuratively speaking of course and not to worry." he laughed again.

Hermione ignored the tease but raised her eyebrows.

"So are you in close contact with Ginny now?" she asked tentatively. "Are you going to see her again?"

Harry hesitated a moment as his face flushed over.

"Maybe. We'll see. I really like her. What about you? I know you and Ron are more than friends Hermione but are you two serious...you know." he asked.

It was now her turn to blush a bit but now was a good time as any to acknowledge her recent decision.

"I...I hope so Harry. We haven't talked since that night at the pub but if he wants to...and I think he does...then I want too also." she said resolutely.

"Good for you. Well we can talk again later. I don't want to keep you from your patient." Harry gave her a quick hug before turning and apparating away. She rushed back upstairs.

Ron was still sitting up in the bed and had a slight frown of concern on his face when she returned to his side.

"Who was that? I heard voices." he queried.

"It was Harry. Apparently Ginny messaged him also so he popped over to check on you. I gather Ginny messaged everyone she could to make sure someone would be here to look you up. Now shush and drink this. It should help you sleep right away." she grinned.

"Yes Healer Granger." he laughed as he took the potion and started to drink it down.

Hermione took the time to look around the room for the first time noticing how messy it was compared to the floor below. Clothes were strewn all over the ground and his bag was halfway emptied next to his bed. He looked at her a bit guiltily.

"Sorry I was in a hurry to pack but I never finished. But hey it's my room and no one ever really sees it except me." he explained.

She laughed at him as she picked up a clean shirt and sat next to him on the bed.

"Take that wet shirt off and let me put this one on." she ordered him with her ears turning pink.

He pulled off his tee shirt and she helped him put on the clean one. She tried her best to not stare but her face was also flushed as she finished. To distract herself she pottered around the room cleaning and putting away as best as she could. When she looked at him again, his eyes were already half way shut as he turned to her patting the space next to him.

"Come stay with me for a while...please." he asked gently.

With her stomach fluttering like mad, she kicked off her shoes and laid down facing him on her side. He was also turned on his side and their faces were closer than she had planned.

"Thanks for taking care of me. I really wanted to see you again." he said softly as his eyes closed a bit more.

"No problem. Don't forget I still owed you one remember?" she laughed out softly .

His eyes flew back open as he seemed to recall his tending to her back a while ago. He stared at her.

"Oh yeah. Well I hope I can take care of you...for a long time." he sighed as his eyes closed down again halfway.

The ache in her stomach was back suddenly and she shuffled closer to him.

"Well I can come back tomorrow if you want. I have to get back early for classes but I can come at lunch time again." she told him.

"Yeah that would be great. I have to ask you something anyway so please come back." he brought his hand up and softly stroked her cheek. "This potion is really working Hermione I can barely keep my eyes open."

She put her hand over his but kept it over her cheek.

"Go to sleep Ron. I'll stay right here with you." she said gently. He opened his eyes for a quick second to look at her before shutting them completely.

"Goodnight Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow." he murmured sweetly before falling asleep.

As she looked at his face Hermione's heart swelled to the point of bursting. She was lying in his bed inches from him and she felt only peace and happiness within her. She stroked his hand that was still on her cheek before leaning forward to gently kiss his lips. She closed her eyes and drifted off.

She had made the right decision and she would tell him soon.

xxx

Hermione rushed out from her last class of the morning as she hurried to her room to change. She had rescheduled her afternoon classes with the flimsiest of excuses but she had the rest of the day off. She stopped at the dining hall to pick up some lunch for the both of them before quickly hurrying off to her destination. She had a wide grin on her face as she landed back at the small park in front of the flat in Sunbury suddenly remembering the events of earlier.

She had awakened early in the morning just as the sun rose filtering into the room she was lying in. As her eyes adjusted, she suddenly became aware of her surroundings...especially the arm surrounding her. During the night she had somehow moved even closer to him and was now snuggled into his side with her leg thrown over his. Ron was still dead asleep on his back and was snoring lightly with his arm over her shoulder. She had never felt safer or more content just lying there in his arms. She still could not believe how right it felt to be there.

As she reached for the door knob, the door suddenly swung open and someone almost stumbled into her on their way out and she nearly dropped the bag she was carrying with their lunch.

"Oi! what have we here. Did you order delivery service Ronnie? Somehow I doubt it unless the calibre of delivery girls has suddenly increased by a thousand fold." someone smirked.

She looked up and immediately recognized the red hair of presumably one of Ron's brothers. He was not as tall but had the same lanky build and a smile plastered all over his face.

"Welcome. Please come in. I was just leaving but I suddenly have a strong desire to linger for a while." he held the door open for her. She glanced behind him to see a scowling Ron.

"Will you just shut it you git and keep going. I don't want to see your ugly face a moment longer." he shouted.

Hermione passed inside but turned to the smiling face as Ron relieved the bags from her with a huge sigh and a swing of his arm.

"This is George. One of my annoying brothers and this is Hermione Granger my...friend from work. Say hello George and then say goodbye right after." he glared.

George quickly shook her hand but his smile only got bigger. Hermione had already warmed to him greatly.

"Hi George. Nice to meet you and thanks for coming to see Ron." she said returning his smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione. Ginny did mention you but I took it as a hoax. Now I see why he has made a remarkable recovery." he grinned. "I do hope to be seeing more of you so don't scare her away right Ronnie?"

Before he could say more Ron bundled him out the door and shut it loudly.

"Ron! Isn't that a bit rude, he is your brother after all." she said seriously.

"Believe me Hermione there is no such word as rude to George." he laughed as he led her inside to the small kitchen.

She soon forgot about George as she finally got to take a good look at him. He had improved immensely since last night as his colour was almost back to normal and his blue eyes shone brightly as before. He had just taken a shower and as usual his hair was wet.

"Ron! Haven't I told you before to dry your hair after you shower. You are recovering from the flu and having your hair like that is doing you no good." she admonished.

"Hey relax will you. If I have a relapse you can just give me one of your potions. Works wonders I tell you. I feel fine." he gave her one of his lopsided grins and she melted.

Just seeing him standing there with that grin on his face suddenly reminded her of all that had transpired in the past few days. There was no fighting it. Without thinking she slowly made her way towards him and deliberately wound her arms around him hugging him close to her. She buried her face in his chest and took a deep breath as his smell enveloped her. She felt him stiffen initially but his arms gently surrounded her as he pulled her even closer against him.

"I'm really fine Hermione...now that you're here." he whispered into her hair above. Her heart swelled in her chest suddenly.

She pulled back a little and looked up at him. She knew that he was not fully recovered but she couldn't help herself.

She reached up on her toes and gave him a sweet soft gentle kiss before pulling away completely and giving him a hard punch in his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he cried out rubbing his arm looking lost and bewildered.

"Well the kiss was for being sweet and the punch was for being an irresponsible idiot for getting sick and for making it worse." she told him. "If we are to be together you have to be more careful Ron honestly." she finished with a swish of her arms.

"I was not being irresponsib...wait...what?...did you just say if we are to be together?" he croaked out incredulously.

She grinned as she again reached out for him and took his hands.

"Yes Ron that's what I said...that is...if you want to." she said softly with her eyes on him.

"You mean like a couple...you and me together?" a wide grin now appeared on his face before he became serious again.

"I want to...believe me...more than anything in the world but are you sure Hermione? You know what this means do you?" he looked into her face.

"It means that I want to be with you Ron and that is all that really matters now. But I understand your concerns and we have to talk about them...you and me...if we want to give this a chance." she replied.

"Right...you're right...erm...can we eat lunch first at least?" he grinned. She laughed with him.

"It seems that you really are recovering well. I'll organize the food." she chuckled as she turned to the bag of food on the counter. Ron however pulled on her hands and brought her back against him. Her back was now against the counter.

"You really are something you know that?" he said before bending his head and claiming her lips.

This time she let herself go and reached up to him wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer around her waist. It was just like the first time as she felt herself losing control. The rush of pure desire and want flowed through her as his lips moved against hers. As they deepened the kiss she hardly realised that her hands were now running over his back and his sides and his hands were now under her shirt. The feel of his fingers on her bare skin made her jump and he broke away suddenly.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to..." he stuttered a bit with his face now flushed pink. She wondered what was the condition of her own face at this moment.

"It's ok. You will be the death of me Ronald Weasley." she laughed out trying to recover. "I have to relearn control all over again when I'm with you it seems. I think we should eat...and talk first." she suggested.

She quickly organized two plates of food and they sat facing each other on the small dining table. Ron was studying her as he ate. He leaned over and stroked her hand with his large fingers.

"So..." he began surprisingly. "You have thought about this and the inevitable fallout?" he said bluntly. "I want this...I want you so badly but you can still pull out and I would fully understand Hermione. There would be no hard feelings...I could never have any bad feelings for you." he stated clearly.

She smiled as she held his hand in hers.

"Yes I have thought about it...that's what I do remember. And I also want this so much that we have to give it...us a try. We just have to go slowly and take things as they come then we can see how far we can go Ron but know this...no matter what happens I will always be by your side and I will never regret this decision. How else can we fight against...whatever there is if we first don't try with each other?" she said slowly.

He continued staring at her with his eyes bluer than she had ever remembered.

"You are truly amazing Hermione. I promise that I will always be with you through this. I will fight against anyone and anything that threatens to come between us. But listen...you are the one who stands to lose the most so if you ever are in doubt and you want to end this I will not stop you. I will always care about you no matter what you do ok?" he said straight into her eyes. He straightened up and ran his hands through his hair as he continued.

"I agree. We go slow at first even though judging from that last snog it will be difficult." he laughed.

She slapped him on the arm playfully but leaned over to give him a small kiss on the lips.

"I know what you mean." she blushed fiercely before remembering something.

"Last night you said you had to ask me something. What?" she asked.

Ron suddenly sat upright and slapped his hand over his forehead as he let out a nervous laugh.

"Forget the problems with the wizard world. We have to get over meeting up with the whole Weasley clan. If we can get through that we can face anything I tell you" he now laughed fully before explaining.

"My annoying brother George is getting married and soon. Mom almost threw a fit when he suggested that he was doing it quietly and without any fanfare. That did not go down well. She insisted in having it at the Burrow and there was to be no argument. So...Hermione Granger will you do me the pleasure of being my date to the wedding?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"It would be an honour and my pleasure Ronald Weasley to accompany you." she answered with a laugh.

They both continued to talk as they finished their meal. Hermione welcomed the light chatter after the somewhat intense discussion moments ago. She was prepared for this. She had been fighting for her whole life it seemed but with the stakes being more personal this time she made up her mind to give it her all. The man by her side was worth it.

The first test would be a wedding where she would face all his family as his new girlfriend.

xxx


	12. Chapter 12: Before I Do

_**AN:**__ I know. I know. I humbly apologize. It's been too long but things just kept getting in the way of this story. __I had to split the wedding into two chapters as it became too long so you will get two chapters almost back to back. I have tried to make them as light, fluffy and sometimes as 'sexy' as I could in contrast to the upcoming chapters. I also wanted to tie up a number of loose ends here so hope you enjoy.. Thanks again for your patience and support._

**Chapter 12 - Before "I Do"**

"Are you sure this staircase doesn't move?"

"I've been through here a hundred times Ron and I would have noticed you think?"

"Well you do tend to be walking with your nose in a book or your mind on at least five different matters at the same time, so you could have missed it."

"Are you teasing me now? I'm not sure I like your assessment of me."

"Oh... then I suggest we should make more time so I can make a more accurate appraisal...an overall assessment might be in order."

"Will it be just you assessing me or will I have a chance to do the same?"

"Actually if we do it together we will have a better picture in the end."

"Oh I'm sure you already have a quite a picture in your head mister."

"So what do you say...when can we start our...examinations?"

"Ron! You nut! Not here! We agreed. Now can we get back to the work at hand? or do you intend to keep distracting yourself all day."

"Ok ok. It's your fault for looking the way you do. You're the one distracting me so I have a good excuse."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Weasley but just not here and not now so keep your hands to yourself."

"I'll keep that in mind Miss Granger for later. Right now...back to work."

Hermione was standing one step above him in the middle of the staircase. Even with the height difference she still had to gaze up to take a good look at him. Of course he had a smile plastered on his face and he was staring at her with a mixture of adoration and...desire? He kept trying to drag her closer to him and she had to keep pulling his hands off her waist. This is what it was like now and she revelled in it.

She always had a hard time with open shows of affection especially in this setting. It was her old school after all. But Ron was completely the opposite of her. Ever since their...get together...he had wasted no time in showering her with affection...anytime and anywhere...it was just a part of his character. She was the one to try and temper down his rather outward show of his feelings and it was getting harder for her by the day for the simple fact that she loved it. Her initial shyness and hesitation was being broken down slowly but surely, and soon she knew it would be almost impossible to resist when he kissed her or hugged her in the open. It was becoming so natural to respond to him that it mattered less and less where or when it happened.

It was also getting easier...and harder when they were alone. It was so easy to fall into his embrace and to get lost in his kisses and his caresses. She would eagerly respond and soon she would feel herself floating away on her feelings of desire, lust...love? Ron left the forward pace of their lovemaking completely up to her. She suspected that he knew of her inexperience when he let her know that he would only follow at her lead. He would only go so far as she allowed him and at first it was enough but now she wanted more but she was simply afraid to let him know. It was daft but she secretly wanted him to be bolder and to force her along. She wasn't too worried as she suspected that they would eventually get there in time...

"Hermione...are you listening?..." she heard his voice over her thoughts as his smile came back into focus.

"...You know...If this staircase doesn't move then I guess we're finished here and as this is the last one then I can safely say we have finally completed all the staircases over the great hall. Yeah! This calls for some type of celebration doesn't it?" he laughed expectantly.

Before she could respond Ron pulled her close and gave her a nice long kiss in the middle of the steps...in the middle of the hall...in the middle of her school. She broke away when her mind registered the fact...albeit after she had responded.

"Ron! You prat! Anyone can see us.." she shrieked looking around hurriedly.

"Come on sweetheart. It's only Robert and John here. No one else is around and besides I'm getting to care less and less about being caught to be honest." he smirked.

"I know Ron...but still..." she faltered as she realised that she probably felt the same way. Still her face flushed pink as she looked at Robert and John who seemed to be holding in their snickering as they looked away. Ron took her hand as he chuckled.

"It's not like you are going to get expelled are you." he laughed as he pulled her along to a more private part of the corridor. Soon she was standing with her back against the stone wall his hands on either side of her head with palms flat on the wall. He was leaning very close but not touching any part of her.

"So...are you going to be blushing like that come the whole of Sunday? or do I have to keep my hands and lips away from you when my whole family is around?" he asked staring down at her lips.

She brought her hands up to his chest gently rubbing over the smooth cotton of his shirt. She could smell the scent of him and her head felt a bit giddy.

"You are going to be on your best behaviour Ronald Wesley! I want to make a good impression and I can't with you constantly distracting me." she said with a serious face. "I'm already nervous about meeting your family so please you have to help me." she now pleaded.

"Hey I'm as nervous as you believe me. I just want to show you off. Don't worry just stick close to me and everything will be fine. OK?" he reassured her as he reached to gently stroke her cheek with one of his hands. She stepped forward moving her hands around his neck and drew his lips down to hers. She kissed him with a passion that suddenly grew from within her. She slowly moved her lips against him slipping her tongue between his lips and deepening the kiss with a moan as she pressed against him. _So much for restraint in the school corridors!_

Surprisingly it was Ron who broke away first with a gasp.

"Bloody Hell Hermione! you are going to kill me right here. What was that for?" he croaked out staring at her as she made a weak attempt to straighten her robes and hair out. She smiled up at him with watery eyes.

"I just thought of tomorrow and how much I'm going to miss you that's all." she said lightly as she returned to fiddling with his shirt.

Working together in Hogwarts was impossible to be really alone and as they did not want to risk getting caught in her room, the weekends were the only time they really had to be together. They would spend most of the day in his flat in Sunbury or just walk around the small town enjoying each other's company. Last Saturday Harry and Ginny had joined them for a surprise visit and while they were initially surprised by the new couple, the four spent a wonderful day together doing a bit of shopping and ending up with Ron cooking dinner. After having a bit too much wine she had spent the night with him snuggled in his warmth with a sense of belonging. Being with him was all she wanted and the last few weekends were some of the happiest times she could ever remember.

She felt him now against her neck.

"I know luv but I have to go and help Mum tonight and tomorrow. It's going to be a mad house but it's got to be done. Just be ready early on Sunday because I'm coming for you as soon as I can. Just look out for my shiny clean pickup." he tried to joke.

Ron had insisted that he pick her up in his car and drive to the Burrow like a regular date so she had agreed to take him to his flat after her evening classes before going to her parents. She would spend the Saturday at home trying to keep her mother away from the multiple questions that was sure to come when she told her of her plans. All she could do for now was to try and remember his touch on her.

"I have to get back to classes." she sighed sadly. "I'll meet you in my office after and we can side along out together."

"Ooh...I like how that sounds...we can side along together. How about we front to front together?" he grinned as he kissed her longingly.

"Ron! Honestly. You and that mind of yours." she laughed.

"I wasn't really referring to my mind Hermione." he continued to tease with his lopsided grin.

She rolled her eyes and laughed again. "I'll see you later Mr. Weasley and we can discuss this again." She kissed him one last time, ducked under his arms and hurried off down the corridor with a smile on her face.

As she hurried to her office someone else called out to her and she inwardly growled as Dickinson Ellwood stopped in front of her with a grim face.

"Hello Hermione. Seems like I never get to see you again." he said flatly.

"What is it Dickinson? I'm going to be late to start my classes." she replied in the same vein.

"I gather that you and Mr Weasley are together now am I right?" he asked with the same grim face.

Even though she half expected it, she was still a bit surprised at the question. Had he been watching them?

"That is none of your business and even if it were true I really do not want to hear any of your comments. Now please excuse me I have to go." she said curtly as she made to move around him.

"I don't understand how you could do something like this Hermione. You of all people should understand the consequences. It's just not right..."

Her anger shot up to her head automatically but something else made her stop as she turned on him.

"Tell me Dickinson what about...this...that is just not right? Are you really concerned about me and my future because I have barely spoken to you in almost four years. I hardly think my well being is so much of a concern to you. What is it about Mr. Weasley that you don't really like? Tell me. He's an educated and accomplished man by all standards. He has never hurt anyone and he is making a huge contribution to the restoration of this school. So unless you are a secret follower of Lord Voldemort or a prime bigot what do you have against him? I would love to know." she stared at him with her chest heaving in and out.

Her outburst seemed to have Dickinson in a very uncomfortable position as he appeared lost for words.

"Well...it's just that...well...he's...it's just not right!" he managed.

"That's what I thought Dickinson. You don't have a clue about what really matters. I guess that is why I never saw myself with you. With all your good manners and upright behaviour you could never be half the person that Ron Weasley is. It's funny how people like you consider Mr. Weasley beneath you when in fact you are so much smaller than he is. Now move!" she said strongly as she passed his frozen form.

Strangely Hermione felt a lot lighter than she should have. It was good to get that off her chest and it felt like a small victory in her fight against what was surely to come in their future. Her smile returned as she hurried on.

Dickinson Ellwood continued staring at her as she ran up the staircase with the same grim look on his face.

xxx

Hermione checked herself in the mirror for the hundredth time. Her new closely fitting simple black dress looked fine on her small frame. Not too much showing in the wrong places but elegant enough. Her makeup though slightly applied made her face appear prettier than she felt. Her hair...well...it was the best she could do. She had tried to straighten and tame her curls with the best of her charms but ended up pinning most of it behind her head as neatly as she could.

Overall she gave herself an over average mark considering she had spent the last three hours on herself. Given that she was to arrive at the Burrow a full three hours before the actual wedding, Ron had suggested that she pack her wedding clothes and dress at his house but she truly wanted to make a good first impression and decided to dress at her home before Ron picked her up. She could always freshen up later she felt. He had also asked her to pack an overnight bag but she wasn't too sure where she was overnighting. She secretly hoped it would be in Sunbury at his flat.

She sighed as heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. Her mom entered with a smile as she looked at her daughter.

"You look beautiful Hermione...though you will always be beautiful to me." she started. "It's been so long since I've seen you look as happy as you are sweetheart. I am so happy for you." she beamed.

"Thanks Mom. Have I really not looked happy before?" she asked.

"You know what I mean dear. Every time you came home from school and the infrequent times between your work at the Ministry you always had this sad and tired look on your face. You seemed to carry the world on your shoulders Hermione and there was nothing we could do." she sighed sadly continuing.

"I know I have been a bother trying to match you up with someone but I just wanted you to be happy I hope you understand that. I just felt if you had someone else in your life that you cared about, you could begin to lighten up and enjoy yourself." she said with a small smile. Hermione smiled back at the familiar phrase.

"I understand Mom and I am happy. He makes me happy...more than happy actually. We are now starting out so don't go planning ahead will you?" she laughed knowingly.

"It's also nice to hear you laughing again Hermione. This young man certainly has changed you for the good and I don't care if he is not magical or whatever you say he is, he could have three arms for all I care, once he makes you happy then he's ok in my book. I always said love makes a difference didn't I?" she returned a knowing smile.

There was that word again. Love. She had felt it at the back of her throat a number of times recently...wanting to come out...wanting to be released. It had taken all her will not to let it come tumbling out in front of him, but with every day she was coming closer to not caring. When she was in his arms and under his gaze, she was so sure of her love for him...she would tell him soon. Just thinking about it made her heart twirl and her head spin. She sat down on her bed to calm herself as she reached for her shoes.

She was saved from answering her Mom's last question with the sound of a vehicle pulling into the driveway. Looking out her window she saw a mop of red hair alight from the pickup truck and her heart thumped with joy.

"Speak of the devil...come on Mom if you want to meet him." she cried out. She checked herself in the mirror one last time before hurrying out the bedroom and down the stairs as the door bell rang. Hermione gathered herself for a second before opening the door with a smile on her face.

And there he was with a big grin on his face. She did not expect him to be dressed for the wedding but he had obviously made an attempt to look tidy as he wore his best jeans and a plain white shirt under his jacket even though the top two buttons were undone exposing his white freckled skin much to her liking. He held a bunch of flowers awkwardly in his hands as his eyes took her in.

"Erm...I believe I may have the wrong address. I was hoping to meet my beautiful girlfriend but you are a hundred times more beautiful so can I get your name then?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well I was waiting for my boyfriend but you look a lot more delicious than he could ever be so what say you come in and we can get to know each other better." she replied grinning as he stepped up to her.

"Why wait when we can do it here." his voice breaking into a slight growl as he bent over and took her lips in a long wonderful passionate kiss. She ran her arms under his jacket bringing him closer as she returned his ardent kiss. She was instantly lost and she would have stayed that way if not for the obvious loud cough behind her. _Shite!_ Her Mom!

She pulled away with a jolt her face turning a dark shade of pink as she fully pushed open the door behind her and dragged him inside to meet her now beaming mother. Ron had also realised the situation and his ears were also red with embarrassment.

"Sorry Mom this is Ron Weasley. Ron please meet my mother Evelyn." she introduced quickly.

Her mother reacted first and gave Ron a surprising hug before reaching for his hand.

"I'm so happy to meet you Ron. I hope to be seeing a lot more of you." she smiled as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Granger...and these are for you." he extended his arm to give her the flowers he carried. Hermione watched him give her a wink over her mother's shoulder. _Smooth Ron!_

Mrs. Granger looked surprised but took his offering with a small laugh.

"Is Mr. Granger here?" Ron asked nervously.

"Oh no. He had to pop in the office for a bit but you will get to see him next time I'm sure." her mom answered.

"Yeah that will be nice." he said sounded a bit relieved. "Shall we get going Hermione? We have a long drive."

She quickly ran inside to collect her bag and jacket and after saying their goodbyes Ron led her to his car and opened the passenger side door for her.

"Now I did clean up for you so you don't have to worry about getting your nice dress mucked up." he informed her as she slid into the seat.

Actually the front of his car did appear clean and fresh but Hermione glanced in the back seat to see an assortment of books, paper, boots and other work related stuff thrown over the back seat.

As Ron started the car she slapped his arm as she laughed.

"Well it's nice to know you cleaned up for me by throwing everything in the back you prat...oh and nice move there with the flowers. You were brilliant."

'Well I have my moments. Had to do something to make up for that...spectacle we put on in front of her but I couldn't help myself. Your fault again...you just look too beautiful." he chuckled as he stared at her.

She reached across and gave him a quick kiss before settling down close to him as they started out on the long drive to the Burrow.

Ron had informed her that the drive was indeed long but he planned to stop over in Bristol for lunch before heading to his home. She honestly didn't mind the drive as she got to have him near her for the whole way. As they chatted away the time flew by and soon they were seated in a cosy restaurant having a small lunch. The world seemed to have shrunk down to this little place as Hermione felt that they were the only ones here...her and Ron together. She watched his wonderful face as he spoke.

"You know when I was younger, I used to dream of having one magical ability...just one...and I would ask myself what ability would be the most useful and I would always choose the ability to apparate. I could go anywhere I wanted...get away at a drop of the hat without any hassle. I was always rushing to get somewhere and travelling on the train or bus or by car was so slow and time consuming. But now I actually enjoy it. It eases me as I travel through this countryside. I love stopping at places like this and enjoying the atmosphere and the people I would otherwise miss if I could apparate. You ever wonder about that?" he asked as he stared at her with his eyes bluer than she had ever seen it.

For some reason her heart did a sudden somersault and deep within her she again felt the conviction that she needed. She loved him! She was _in_ love with him! Simply and utterly. She just had to tell him. Instead she took a sip of her drink and cleared her throat before replying.

"No I never have but I see your point. I guess we do miss all the good stuff between our destinations. Nice stuff like this." she smiled at his eyes. "So what is your new one magical ability now?" she asked.

"I don't have any. I was wishful when I was younger but now I just accept who I am. It's easier this way. Come on we have to get a move on. I want to make a stop right before we reach and show you something." he said taking her hand and leading her out.

They continued driving along the beautiful country road and Hermione soon understood what Ron was saying earlier at lunch. Even though it was December, the landscape was still pretty and serene. She hoped they could make this trip again in the summer when it would surely be beautiful.

Soon they turned off the main road onto a smaller gravel road and she guessed that they would soon be arriving at his home...the Burrow. After a few turns he pulled off completely from their route and onto a small track leading to the edge of the hillside with an overlooking view. The truck stopped precariously close to the edge right in front of a short wooden fence. Ron turned to her with a small smile.

"I know it's a bit chilly outside but I want you to see the Burrow from here first. We don't have to stay long. You can put your jacket on."

She donned her warm jacket, opened her door and met him at the front of the truck. He moved right up against her putting his arm around her shoulder as they leaned against the bonnet. She looked down.

There...amidst the tall trees the Burrow stood in all its majesty. Six or seven stories tall she couldn't count exactly, the large unshapely and somewhat crooked structure loomed up by itself with the unsymmetrical shape of various roofs sprawled around at all heights. Smaller buildings surrounded the main house and two large tents adorned the large expanse of lawn. Beyond the trees she made out the shape of a large pond and what she guessed was a small clear area for a Quidditch pitch. It was so unusual and nothing like she had ever seen before. Her own home seemed so ordinary and boring in comparison to this.

"Oh Ron! Your home looks amazing!" was all that she could say as she gazed down at his home. Her hair was in a mess from the steady wind.

"Well I wouldn't say amazing. Unusual maybe...different...for sure." he chuckled against her. "I just wanted you to see it before it surprised you. Let's get you back in the warmth now and fix your hair." he continued with a laugh.

Back in the vehicle, she tried to get her hair back under control but the cold wind had wrecked any chance of a full recovery. Hermione sighed in frustration.

"Now your family will think I am some sort of wild woman Ron. You did this deliberately!" she cried in a huff.

"Haven't I always told you that I love your hair the way it is. Don't worry about it. They will love it too. You look great. Trust me." he grinned as ran his hand through her hair to prove his point. He kissed her pouting lips sweetly.

"Besides, together with the bride and groom, you get to share the spotlight with the great Harry Potter who Ginny invited and a mysterious girl who is coming with Charlie. He never ever brings girls here so that will be interesting." he said with a smile. "So you see, the only person who will be giving you his full attention for the whole day will be me and I like your hair. No worries."

She had to laugh at him and his warped logic but he made her comfortable and that's how she felt as they drove down the hillside and made their way along the gravel road. Soon the pickup truck turned a corner and the tall irregular structure she had witnessed from on top the hillside came into view with stark clarity. Ron pulled up as he reached the front driveway and honked his horn. He gave her a smile as he reached for her hand.

"Ready sweetheart? Just relax and enjoy yourself. I'll help I promise." he grinned as she squeezed his hand before taking a deep breath and opening her door.

xxx


	13. Chapter 13: I Do & Much More

_This is the second part of the wedding which turned into a monster chapter and my personal favourite. Please let me know your thoughts._

**Chapter 13 - "I Do" & much more**

Ron held her hand as they approached the house when the front door burst open and two people who she knew immediately were Ron's parents hurried out to meet them. Before she could catch herself Mrs. Weasley had her in a tight hug as she welcomed her warmly. She could hear Mr. Weasley greeting his youngest son over her shoulder.

"Oh it's wonderful to have you here dear." Molly Weasley gushed. "And I want to thank you personally for taking care of my little boy when he was too stubborn to stay put." she added.

"Mom! I am not a little boy I keep telling you." Ron stuttered out before his mother grabbed him in a similar hug.

"Oh shush you and give me a hug. I just want you here more often." she carried on. Hermione finally found her voice as she greeted Ron's dad.

It's really nice to meet you Mr. Weasley and it was not a problem to see about Ron. He can be a big baby sometimes I know." she grinned.

As they all laughed with Ron rolling his eyes, Mr Weasley warmly took her hand.

"It's a pleasure and a bit of an honour to meet you Hermione. You are truly welcome here anytime." he said with a nice smile. As she suspected, it was evident that Ron got his hair and eye colour and most of his features from his dad while Ginny took to her Mom.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. It's nice for you to have me here in your wonderful home. It truly is." she replied politely.

They all bundled into the warm and cosy sitting room. Hermione could not get over the quaint decorations and furniture that seemed to exactly fit the unusual home. She found it welcoming and friendly as she relaxed with Ron by her side. She continued looking around as Mrs. Weasley went to the kitchen to fetch some biscuits and tea. She now noticed another couple in the room and immediately recognized another one of Ron's brothers standing with a pretty woman next to him. What surprised her was that the woman was Fleur Delacour who was at Hogwarts during the Tri wizard Tournament in her fourth year.

Ron had turned to her a bit shyly to introduce his brother when someone came pelting down the stairs and greeted her with a big hug. Ginny pulled back with a big grin on her face.

"Hermione! Oh it's good you're here finally! You look lovely. How have you been?" she asked giving Ron a knowing glance. "I don't know why my little git of a brother here insisted in making you drive all the way here."

"I'm fine Ginny and I enjoyed the drive really." she answered moving a bit closer to Ron.

"Have you met Bill and Fleur as yet?" Ginny asked.

"Well I was about to introduce them when you came barrelling down like a crazy woman." Ron interjected as he pulled her gently forward by her arm.

"Hermione this is another one of my annoying brothers Bill and his wife Fleur and this is Hermione Granger." he introduced. She smiled as she shook Bill's hand. He was tall and almost as good looking as Ron but his smile paled in comparison to her boyfriends as he greeted her.

"Hello Hermione. It's nice to have you here with us. If little Ron here ever gives you reason to hex him please call me and I will be glad to assist you." he laughed with her as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Thanks I will. It's nice to meet you Bill and I know Fleur from my fourth year at school." she acknowledged as Fleur gave her a small hug and kiss on her cheek.

Fleur looked a bit surprised at first before recognition registered on her face.

"Oui. I remember now. You were weet Vicktor Krum. Ow ezze he?" she asked innocently.

Hermione's face suddenly flushed over as she felt Ron stiffen next to her. _Oh God! I should have told him! _She tried to appear calm and deliberately kept her eyes away from Ron as she answered hurriedly.

"No. We were never together. He's just a friend who took me to the school ball when I was fourteen years old that's all. It was a long time ago and I haven't heard from him in a while." she said truthfully putting her hand on Ron's arm to reassure him. To her relief he didn't move and as she dared a glance, his face displayed just a slight frown. Why should she be nervous about something that was so far in the past? She should have just talked to him about it. Of course Ginny did not let it fly by.

"Wow! Hermione. A famous Quidditch player! Come up to my room and help me get ready and you can give me all the details...and bring your bag so I can work on your hair." she smirked as Ron gave his sister a glare. Ginny pulled her up the stairs but as she turned and gave Ron a small smile, his face remained blank and her stomach dropped.

She contemplated going back down to talk to him but Ginny had already pushed her into the room and closed the door, her face ripe with excitement.

"Harry is coming in just a while and I haven't told anybody! I was so nervous asking him to come to the wedding and I almost feinted when he said yes. Do you think he likes me? Did he say anything about me to you?" she rambled on.

Despite her feelings she had to concentrate on Ginny to calm her down.

"Calm down Ginny or you will send everyone mad. You shouldn't have to worry. He said yes and he's coming so that's good and he did say that he likes you, so relax you're making me dizzy." she grinned.

"He said that! Really! but you're right. I shouldn't be behaving like a schoolgirl. After all he's just a scrawny spectacled mop haired grunt...who just happened to kill the most powerful and evil wizard to have ever existed and save the world as we know it...God! What am I doing." she wailed.

"Ginny listen to me. Harry is just a normal guy with normal feelings so just treat him like you did when you first met him. He's the nicest guy I know...well except for...so just make him comfortable and everything will be fine. Your home and your family are wonderful so it shouldn't be hard." she reassured her. Ginny stared at her for a second.

"You're right again. Gosh I'm so glad you're here Hermione and I'm so glad you are with Ron." she cried as she hugged her again. "So tell me about Krum. What was that all about?" she now grinned.

"It wasn't about anything Ginny. I told you he asked me to the school ball and that was all. I think he wanted to get a bit more serious but I was fourteen and had no time for that sort of thing. Besides I only liked him as a friend. I just hope Ron sees it that way." she finished looking a bit concerned.

"My prat of a brother has no reason to be concerned. Don't worry too much about it. OK let me get ready then I'll see about your hair and then we'll go to the edge of the driveway where I'm supposed to meet Harry. Oh by the way you're staying with me tonight...that's your bed over there." Ginny informed her as she pointed to a cot bed placed opposite Ginny's bed. Hermione was taken by surprise at the sudden announcement.

"What?... Are you sure? Do your parents know about this Ginny?" she asked as she sat down on the bed nearest her.

"They were the ones to insist Hermione. They want everyone accounted for after the wedding sober or drunk so we all have to stay except for George of course. Ron protested as usual but once they consented to you staying he gave in. I can't ask Harry to stay but it would be nice." she grinned wickedly.

The more she thought about it the more she liked the idea of staying at his home for the night. It was a chance to get closer to his family and in all honesty she liked it here. Ron hadn't mentioned it so she added it to her list of things to talk about with him later...this and Vicktor among others.

The two girls were soon ready and they made their way back to the crowded kitchen where she saw George next to a pleasant faced dark haired man talking to Ron and another one of his brothers who had arrived while they were upstairs. They all turned as the girls entered the kitchen. George had his large warm smile plastered on his face and she wondered if he was always like this or it was just because of this special day for him. He grabbed her in a hug.

"Hey Hermione. Nice to see you again. I see that Ronnie here has not chased you away. Your reputation for being a brave and strong woman must truly be accurate." he grinned as he slapped Ron on his shoulder as he introduced his best man and friend Jordie.

Even in the midst of all the teasing, Ron moved next to her and put his arm gently on her lower back. She instantly felt calm and reassured as she smiled up at him. He grinned back at her and she felt her heart leap.

"Just ignore George. He's just having his last day of fun before his soon to be wife takes control." he jabbed. "Say hello to Percy the prim and proper Weasley. Percy this is Hermione Granger." he spoke to a shorter and younger version of his dad.

"Hello Hermione. I can't say how proud and honoured I am to meet you. What you did with Potter was courageous and selfless. We all owe you immensely." Percy gushed out with a big smile.

Hermione was taken aback but recovered quickly as she blushed openly.

"Thanks Percy. We just did our part like everyone else." she said quietly as Ginny now leaned in close to her ear.

"Speaking of Potter let's get going." she whispered making a move to the door.

"Hey where are you guys skiving off to?" George asked. "Ginny, aren't you going to help Mom and Fleur with Helen?" he eyed her suspiciously.

"No George. I'm sure Mom has Helen under control. I'm going to meet my date to your wedding so I suggest you stop being nosy and start to get yourself ready. It make take some time for you to look decent I'm afraid." she laughed.

All the other men in the room suddenly turned and looked at Ginny with some intrigue.

"So who is this guy?" Percy asked with raised brows.

"Who are you meeting?" Bill queried with a frown.

"It is a guy right?" George smirked.

"I didn't know you invited someone Ginny. I hope he finds his way here safely." Mr. Weasley said with some concern.

"You'll meet him soon. Just promise me you all won't behave like idiots. I'm trying to make a good impression so please try all of you." Ginny asked sincerely. George suddenly let out a loud chuckle.

"Well I knew I was special but...little Ronnie with the lovely Miss. Granger, my baby sister willingly bringing a mysterious date and Charlie to show up with an actual woman to the Burrow. I should get married again next week to see what else will happen." he chuckled loudly.

Ginny sighed loudly as she headed out the door after giving Hermione and Ron a hopeful look to accompany her. Grateful to have some time alone with Ron she followed Ginny out pulling him along with her.

The ginger haired witch was already some distance ahead up the driveway when Ron and Hermione stepped away from the front door following slowly behind.

Ron slid his hands into his front pockets as they walked in silence. Her dread had returned as she suspected Ron's latent insecurity had raised its ugly head again with the mention of school balls and famous Quidditch players. She mentally went through her list before turning to him but he spoke first surprisingly.

"So...not overwhelmed so far are you? Do you...erm...like it here?" he asked softly. His hands stayed in place as she placed her arm through his tentatively.

"Ron it's lovely here and your family are wonderful. Your Mom and everyone involved have made this place so perfect for a wedding. I looked out from the sitting room and the decorations are beautiful. I'm having a lovely time." she answered truthfully. He gave a small laugh as he glanced at her again.

"Yeah it does look good but trust George to get married in the middle of December. It took everyone, except me of course, over an hour to put up the warming charms around the tents and the outside areas. Thank Merlin that tonight is clear. I think Mom and Helen are considering removing the tent for the reception." he told her.

"I really like George. He seems so cheerful but I guess tonight he should be." she laughed. Ron nodded at her but paused briefly before he spoke again.

"He wasn't like that for a long while...you know...after Fred...in fact he was a right wet rag. We finally convinced him to reopen the shop and even though he was reluctant at first, he started to get better slowly. When Helen started to work at the shop he improved greatly to the point where you see him today. Mom and Dad will forever hold her as the George's saviour. The power of a woman and all that..." he grinned at her knowingly with the smile she loved and she moved closer to him with her stomach in flutters.

"Harry! Over here!" the voice of Ginny called, breaking her out of trance.

They hurried up the driveway to see Harry give a long hug and quick kiss to Ginny on her cheek before he turned to greet them sheepishly. Hermione gave him a small hug and Ron slapped him over the shoulder in the usual manly greeting but not before raising his eyebrows at Ginny.

"Wow Ginny. This is...amazing." Harry spouted as he gazed at the Burrow. "It looks like something out of a book...wait...maybe that comment should have come from Hermione." he grinned at his friend.

"I know Harry. It's wonderful isn't it? You will love it here." she told him.

"Well we are not going to meet anyone standing out here so come on Harry we have to get through two parents, four brothers and assorted others tonight so I hope you live up to your reputation as the brave and invincible one." she laughed as Harry visibly lost a few shades of colour on his face.

"Don't let them frighten you Harry. They are a sweet bunch especially Ginny's Mom and Dad. Just be yourself and they will love you." Hermione reassured him. Harry swallowed loudly as he grabbed Ginny's hand with a grim determination.

"Right. After all I am the chosen one and I did choose to come here with you so let's go...erm...you all will stick close to me right?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione now hesitated as she looked at Ginny.

"Actually I just want to talk to Ron for a minute. Can you go ahead and we can catch you soon? Sorry Harry you're on your own. Ginny can protect you until we arrive." she smirked.

"Fine. I hope you are satisfied if the interrogation gets physical and I lose some of my sensitive parts in the melee." Harry grumbled.

"It's going to be fine Harry. Stop over reacting. I'll be sure to make it worthwhile for you." Ginny winked at him. She pulled him along as she glanced over her shoulder at Hermione.

" You two...just talking right. We don't want the guests to see anything disgusting before the wedding do we?" she laughed. Hermione pulled Ron away from the driveway before he had a chance to voice a nasty retort to Ginny. She led him over to a small bench next to a tree on the grassy lawn holding his large hand in hers as they sat facing each other. Ron looked a little nervous as he waited for her to begin.

"Ron I'm sorry about what you heard earlier from Fleur. I should have told you. We agreed for this to work we have to talk to each other and I messed up. We are a couple now and like in that game of yours...couples should be able to tell each other everything. Vicktor took me to the Yule Ball in my fourth year when I was fourteen. I was flattered and a bit overwhelmed but I never wanted anything more. I had my schoolwork and even though I suspected he wanted more I never felt anything but friendship for him but not even like what I feel for Harry. He...he was...my first kiss...actually my first two but they were both innocent and tiny in relation to...you know. We stayed in touch for a while but I haven't heard from him for a while. I just wanted to tell you that..." she paused as she looked for some reaction.

Ron was staring at her with a look of disbelief on his face.

"You passed on Vicktor Krum over schoolwork? You really are mental Hermione." he said with a serious face before grinning at her.

A wave of relief passed through her as she slapped his arm before shuffling closer to him.

"Yes you nut. I never had any romantic feelings for Vicktor...unlike my feelings towards a certain red haired git." she grinned back at him.

Ron suddenly withdrew his hand to rub at his neck. She waited.

"So...are there any other old boyfriends that may come out to bite me again? other than old Dickwood?" he asked tentatively passing his hands through his hair now nervously. She had started it so it had to be finished.

"Vicktor wasn't my boyfriend Ron. He was just a friend. I went with Dickinson for a while in my seventh year because I thought it was the expected thing to do and I thought he was nice and he fitted all my...criteria. It was nice at first but he was a control nut and we soon parted ways. There... was another guy I dated for a short while I was at the Ministry...Scott Anson. He is an Auror working with Harry but he could never accept Harry as my friend so that ended poorly...and that's my love life in a nutshell...a bit pathetic but that's it." she finished.

This time it was Ron who reached for her hand. He stared down as he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"It's not pathetic Hermione. It's just the way you are and I lo...like that about you. I know it's silly to be jealous of something that happened in your life so long ago but being the prat I am it still got to me. What could be more pathetic than that!" he chuckled a bit sadly before looking up.

"I'm glad you told me and you're right about being able to tell each other everything so...I guess now it's my turn even though there's not much to tell honestly. As I'm sure you've guessed, my first kiss was with Luna when I was thirteen. We were each other's first actually but it was hard for us as she was in Hogwarts and we could only see each other on holidays. It could have never worked out and I told her. Besides I was a bit messed up in those days and I didn't want to keep her from finding someone who was...more suited for her. It was only fair because I only felt a close friendship with her. The few witches I knew either felt sorry for me or just tolerated me. It was only when I went to university that I started dating other muggle girls but I could never connect properly with them and soon I started to feel guilty...like I was just using them for...you know...so I just stopped and concentrated on my work." he paused to assess her.

Hermione did not want to fool herself. She knew Ron was more experienced than her, especially being a male and especially being an attractive one at that. It still hurt on some level but she had to accept it as being in his past and look forward. She nodded slightly as he continued.

"I never had a real girlfriend after Luna and I have never felt anything strong for any girl...until I met you Hermione. You took me completely by surprise and turned me upside down. I had built up this wall over the years and I thought I was capable of withstanding anyone. But you wouldn't go away...you were always in my head until I couldn't resist anymore. You are so smart and beautiful and kind and caring plus you are the bravest and most independent minded woman I have ever met...You mean the world to me now Hermione and for the life of me I still can't believe you want to be with me." he finished with a croak in his throat.

Hermione felt her heart explode with the love she now carried inside her and she flung herself at him wrapping her arms around his body and burying her head in his chest. She had to tell him! She could not hold it in any longer.

"Ron you mean everything to me also. Sometimes I think I was just a shell until I met you. I don't know what I would do without you. I will always want to be with you because I lo..." her words were interrupted by a loud crack and the appearance of two people on the lawn directly in front of them. _No. No! Not now!_

"Ron? Have you gone starkers! What if Mom finds you out here like that when guests are arriving?" she heard a loud disbelieving voice.

Ron had jumped away from her and quickly stood up with his face turning red. Hermione tried to recover her senses as she also stood up next to him her face closely matching his.

"Charlie! Erm...it's great to see you...and we weren't doing anything!" Ron denied strongly even though his face told a different story.

"Could have fooled me you cheeky prat. So are you going to introduce me to this person who you were doing nothing with?" he asked with a smirk.

The eldest Weasley was of a heavier build and shorter than his other brothers and his face had the appearance of someone who had never worked inside an office. There were so many freckles on his face that he almost looked tanned. Hermione knew Charlie worked with dragons and his looks fit the job perfectly. The girl on his arm had the same appearance and it was obvious they worked together.

"Yeah sorry, Hermione this is Charlie my eldest brother. Charlie say hello to Hermione Granger." Ron introduced her with a small flourish of his hand still trying to hide his blushing face. Charlie started to reach out his hand.

"Hello Hermione...you know you have the same name as one of the most famous...Holy Shit!" he cried out with his mouth hanging open and his hand frozen half way in front of him. Hermione chuckled softly.

"Nice to meet you Charlie...I'm not that famous actually and you should watch that language in front of your mother." she said lightly as she reached out and shook his hand. Ron gave a loud snort at her side as Charlie recovered a bit.

"Sorry. I apologize for my expletive. It's not every day you meet a war hero especially one who was just cosying up to his youngest brother. It's an honour to meet you Hermione and may I introduce you to my friend Patricia Sherrard." he said as he turned to the girl by his side who smiled warmly.

"It's also a pleasure to meet you Hermione and you too Ronald. My father has told me a great deal about you. It's nice to finally meet you. I know you are working at Hogwarts with him at the moment and I hear you are doing a fine job." she informed them. It was Ron's turn to be shocked.

"You're the Professor's daughter? He always spoke of you but I just never pictured you so...well...grown up." he laughed. Charlie then spoke again.

"I assure you she is all grown up and working with dragons with me Ron. So is that where you both met? At Hogwarts I mean?" he asked Hermione.

"Yes. I am now teaching there and I am assigned to the restoration project with Ron. It's been hard work but you're right he has been doing a remarkable job with Patricia's father." she answered as she smiled at Ron.

Ron was blushing again but this time she knew it was because of the praise he had just received from Patricia and herself. He was such an adorable git sometimes. Charlie now turned to the house as he spoke.

"Well I think we should go inside. This night has started with quite a surprise little brother. The next thing you'll tell me is that Harry Potter is also coming to the wedding." Charlie grinned as he slapped his brother on the shoulder.

"Actually he's already here. He's inside with Ginny." Ron replied nonchalantly as he took Hermione's hand and proceeded to the house leaving Charlie with his mouth open for the second time in ten minutes.

Even though the Burrow had a sitting room of sorts it seemed that all of the serious meetings took place around the large table in the kitchen. That is where they found Harry looking a bit shell shocked with Ginny protectively by his side and everyone else talking a mile a minute at him. Mrs Weasley moved to place some order in the small room.

"Al right everyone. Harry is a guest here just like everyone else and I want him to be comfortable so please let him be. I suggest you all go outside and await our other guests." she said with a wave of her hands.

Then like a sudden response to her command everyone stood and turned to the entrance door but all attention was now focused on the red haired burly man who entered the room with a girl next to him. There was a brief silence before another eruption of greetings and hugs all around. Charlie and Patricia were now engulfed among the crowd in the kitchen. It was only when Charlie turned to Harry that the noise died down a bit.

"Hello Harry. I'm Charlie and this is Patricia. It's indeed a pleasure to meet you and I hope you do feel comfortable and have a good time." he said shaking his hand. Harry looked pleased by the gesture though Hermione reckoned he was also glad that the strongly built man was not inclined to damage his sensitive parts as he had intimated earlier.

"Wow Charlie. That was smooth. Percy here almost wet his pants when Ginny introduced him." George said with a chuckle.

"Well I was not about to look like an utter arse again like I just did outside with Hermione here." he grinned at her. George never hesitated.

"Who said you don't always look like an arse to us most of the time even though you look slightly better now with Patricia here next to you." he smirked as the whole room laughed.

Ron was indeed right Hermione figured. With all that was going on she felt comfortable and at home here with him. His family was loud and playful but they were warm and friendly and she was enjoying herself. Of course Ron was with her and after their small talk outside moments ago she felt even closer to him. He had obviously felt a bit shy and tentative about introducing her but he had relaxed as the evening wore on and right now he was actually lightly playing with her fingers in front of everyone. This could not get better she thought.

Soon George disappeared upstairs and everyone moved to the covered lawn to await the guests for the ceremony. Ron left her with a quick kiss as he also went upstairs to get dressed. She took a seat with Harry and Ginny as they chatted quietly while the guests filtered in slowly.

"So Harry any luck with you finding out about those Death Eaters?" she asked him with some concern.

"Nope not yet and it's getting me worried. I guess I should be glad that there is nothing going on but I have a bad feeling sometimes." he answered.

"Well you don't have to worry tonight. Just try and have a good time. I so glad that you are here because I know you tend to get stuck sometimes." she smiled.

"Well I just have to try my hardest and unstick you Mr. Potter." Ginny interjected with a grin before glancing over his shoulder at her and clearing her throat nervously.

"So Harry...Do you have to get back to work early tomorrow?" she started slowly as Hermione suddenly figured out where this was leading.

"Not really. Why?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Ginny to her credit pressed on.

"Well...you don't have to decide now...right this minute but Mom wants the whole family to stay overnight after the wedding and she...I would like you to stay too...if you wanted that is...Hermione is staying right Hermione?" she gave a pleading look at her. Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Ron hasn't really asked me as yet but yes I am staying...in Ginny's room. Just for the night. I have to leave early in the morning to get to school in time to change and start my classes." she informed them.

Harry looked unsure but not as opposed to the idea as she first thought.

"Are you sure? Is there enough room for me?" he asked as Ginny rushed to answer.

"You will be staying with Ron in his room. Mom and Dad would really be pleased if you would stay Harry." Ginny asked again playing her last card.

"Well I guess if it's ok with the then I will." he grinned.

Hermione did not really hear Ginny's loud and pleased response. She did not hear much of anything as she spotted Ron across the lawn. He was wearing a three piece muggle suit that fit him as if it was tailor made. His hair was slightly damp as usual from his shower and he looked absolutely gorgeous! He was obviously scanning around looking for her but stopped to greet various people as he walked over to the tent. When he spotted her he shrugged his shoulder slightly and grinned at her with her favourite smile. She felt her heart actually stop and she forgot how to breath for a few seconds as her legs and arms refused to respond. She knew! This was the man she would spend the rest of her life with if he would have her. This was the only man she would ever love and want in every way. Unfortunately all she could muster under his gaze was a love struck smile plastered on her face.

He placed a hand on her waist as he reached her giving Harry and Ginny a small greeting before he turned to her.

"Sorry that took so long. Never realised I had so much family to say hello to." he said with a chuckle.

Her lungs relaxed enough for her to move her throat and respond.

"You look nice Ron. Really really nice and you are not allowed to leave me for any long period for the rest of the night." she openly flirted as she moved against him taking in his warmth and his smell.

"Not a problem Granger. If you keep looking at me like that you may have to prise me off of you." he smirked. She suddenly felt a heat wash over her under her dress but before she could reply George and Jordie were running to the front as the music started.

xxx

As Ron sat beside her, the wedding speeded past in a blur. Soon the ceremony was finished, toasts and speeches were made and delightfully the reception tent was removed to reveal a clear starry night under which music and dancing commenced amidst the twinkle lights strung up around the surrounding trees. It was a scene that Hermione could only marvel at. Mrs. Weasley and all her family could be proud of her last sending off for her son.

A hand gently wound around her waist and his voice sang in her ears softly.

"Would you be so kind as to have this dance with me Hermione Granger." he asked.

"It would be my absolute pleasure Ronald Bilius Weasley." she replied with a smile on her face.

She soon discovered without much surprise that Ron was an excellent dancer. They moved around the dance floor without much effort as he led her smoothly against him. She was lost in his arms and she soon abandoned all formality and held him with her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer around her waist. Despite the height difference, they seemed to fit perfectly together.

Without warning, fireworks exploded beyond the trees and lighted up the sky above them. Ron laughed as he informed her that it was a speciality of Georges and he did not expect anything less than a spectacular show. As the colours of the fireworks reflected off of his face and red hair, she could only stare at him in wonder. How had she reached this beautiful place surrounded by wonderful people and in the arms of the man she loved more than she could have ever thought possible.

She realised that they had stopped moving and he was staring back at her with a strange look on his face. The noise of the fireworks faded away as he tucked a strand of her hair away from her face and gently stroked her cheek and neck.

"Hermione..." he choked out suddenly. She was a little worried now by his look.

"What is it Ron? Tell me." she asked apprehensively.

"I have to say something but I don't want to frighten you. God! you look so beautiful right now." he cried in anguish. She held his hand against her neck her eyes wide open in anticipation.

"Hermione...I...I'm madly in love with you. I love you with all my being and I can't not say it anymore because it's slowly killing me. I love you and..."

Oblivious to all around her, Hermione reached up and pulled his lips to her own with a sudden cry. She held him as tightly as she could as she moved her lips against his in a deep and passionate kiss that she did want to end. She felt the tears begin to fall on her face as she pulled away to look at him.

"Oh Ron. I love you so much! I only want you. I love you and I've wanted to say it to you for so long. You make me happier than I could ever dream off and...I love you too." she cried over her tears as he pulled her into another daring kiss. As they came apart she heard a snicker behind her and she came back to reality.

"Oi! All this effort I put into this display and you two miss it completely. I'm hurt. I'm tempted to say "get a room" but I'm afraid you might just go inside and do that." George smirked on the arms of his wife.

Hermione felt her face completely flush heatedly but she was still too happy to care less. Ron gave a small laugh as he held her tightly.

"Sorry George your fireworks just put me in the mood so it's your fault." he grinned and they all laughed happily.

Hermione was on a cloud for the next hour. She was never happier as she danced with Ron until she had to take a rest. Ron handed her a cold beverage before Ginny grabbed him for a dance. She sipped her drink as she gazed on the sibling couple laughing on the floor.

"I used to hate him you know." she jumped at the voice next to her. Charlie Weasley was slumped in the chair next to her and also watching his brother and sister. She was stunned at his announcement and she had no idea how to respond.

"It was not one of my finer moments in my life I'm ashamed to say." he continued on without her answering his eyes glazed over with too much fire whiskey she thought.

"I was eleven years old and was looking forward to starting Hogwarts when Dad got his promotion turned down. I blamed Ron for that and for everything that went wrong for a long time. I was young and I was naive and plain stupid. One day in summer of my fourth year he came home with his face all bloodied with his arm and most of his ribs broken. He was never angry with us and he took those beatings without a complaint. I realised then that it was not his fault. Nothing was his fault. He was just a normal boy who was my little brother and I have been trying to make it up to him ever since." he trailed off softly with a glint of tears in his eyes.

Hermione wasn't too sure if Charlie was talking to her or was just talking aloud to himself.

"Ron told me that it was you who got him his first job with Professor Sherrard so you did good Charlie." she reminded him.

"Yeah thank God for that and thank God for Patricia actually. I met her back then while I was in Norway. She had just left school and was rash and trying too hard. Got herself in a mess with an angry hungry dragon before I saved her. When she told me about her father and what he did, I asked her for a favour. We only met up again recently when she transferred to Romania." he explained.

"You don't have to keep trying Charlie. He doesn't expect anything from you except being the big brother you are." she told him reasonably.

He slowly turned to her from his trance and his face seemed a lot lighter.

"You are good together. I can see it even from now. Who knew eh? I'm happy for him. He deserves to be happy." he said with a small smile now.

"I hope I can make him happy for a long while Charlie. I really do." she said softly not really realizing that she was sharing her deepest thoughts with someone she had just met.

Just then the red haired man in question came bounding up to her and pulled her out of her chair before sitting down and pulling her back down on his lap. She squealed with laughter blushing next to him.

"I hope old Charlie was not boring you with his dragon tales. I could tell him a few myself." he winked at her as she remembered a distant conversation with Ron and Harry.

"You dare not. Charlie and I were just having a nice conversation of his more youthful days right Charlie?" she grinned with her arms draped around Ron's broad shoulders.

"Right." he laughed out as he stood. "You have the real one there Ron. Mess it up and you will have to deal with me." he warned before striding away.

"What was that all about? You weren't talking about me were you?" he questioned.

"I can talk about you whenever I want to you big git." she said with a smile as she squeezed his arm and leaned forward to give him big kiss. "Let's go and find Harry and Ginny."

Soon George and Helen were saying their goodbyes and the crown slowly dwindled down to just a few close family members. Hermione and Ron went about clearing away the tables when she noticed Mr. Weasley staring out at the lighted garden.

"This was really nice Mr. Weasley. You and Mrs. Weasley did a fantastic job. I'm sure even George was glad he didn't follow through with getting married on the sly." she said sincerely sensing that he was off somewhere.

"Thanks Hermione even though it was mostly Molly. She has a knack for these things. I...just...I just wish that Fred was here to see it. He would have been proud too and he would have seen his twin brother happy." he sighed wearily.

Hermione had never asked Ron about his brother as she felt it was too personal to bring up so she kept her silence politely.

"Has Ron ever told you about Fred and of our involvement in the war?" he asked suddenly.

"No. I never asked either. I just thought he would bring it up one day. Were you in the Order Mr. Weasley?" she asked tentatively.

"No not directly. I was a well know senior official against Lord Voldemort and his cronies at the Ministry and I was watched too closely. However with my muggle knowledge Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye out for the muggle neighbourhoods south of London. I enlisted all the boys even Ron, as well as anyone interested in helping to run a watch every night. Towards the end it was terrible. Those crazy death eaters would attack any muggle household and destroy anyone they could get...man woman and child. We did our best to protect them you know...casting protective charms over whole neighbourhoods and helping after the attacks. Fred...he was always the reckless one. He went into a house to save a young girl whose house was attacked. It collapsed before he could get back out. He didn't even know the family and he died trying to save one of them..." he stopped as he sat heavily into a nearby seat with his head hanging.

Hermione felt her heart constrict as she moved to his side. She could not conceive of his hurt and pain but she tried. This was supposed to be a happy day.

"I can't begin to feel your loss Mr. Weasley but Fred died so that all of us could carry on. So that George could spend a night like this with his family and friends safely. So that Ron and I and Ginny and Harry and Bill and Fleur can believe in a future. You can be proud of your son Mr. Weasley...of your whole family..." she finished when she couldn't find any more words.

"I am Hermione. I am." he nodded. "And you're right, this is a night to be happy and proud. I guess that's why Molly and I wanted the whole family here tonight." he gave her a weak smile as he stood.

"I'm also so glad that you are here too Hermione. Please make yourself at home here...anytime." he patted her arm and moved towards the house where his family was now gathering.

She watched the family patriarch fade into the night before noticing Ron leaning against a table studying her. His jacket and vest were now discarded and his tie hung loose with his shirt unbuttoned. He looked delicious and she moved towards him with a heat rising in her body.

"Are you spying on me Weasley? she asked as she reached him. She fell against him rubbing her hands on his chest.

"I was just admiring. Can't fault a guy for checking out his beautiful girlfriend." he smiled as he gave her a quick kiss. "I'm jealous actually. My family has also fallen in love with you and now I have to share you." he pouted sweetly. She moved her hands along his side.

"I am only yours Ron. You have the whole of me for yourself. You are the only one for me. What can I do to convince you?" she flirted shamelessly.

The music had started back in the distance and they swayed together.

Ron moved his hands from around her waist and moved them slowly down her body. His right hand moved down below her dress and back up on her bare thigh. His left hand rubbed against her soft bum drawing her core closer against him. She gasped against his mouth right before he claimed her lips in a savage kiss. She was completely gone. Her mind could only register his taste, the feel of his mouth on hers, his tongue with hers, his hands over her body, the heat of his hard length against her stomach. She was way over the edge as she felt the heat and the slick between her legs.

Ron finally pulled away from her breathing heavily with his eyes all smoky blue.

'Hermione...you are killing me. I have a right mind to ask you to take me to my flat this second and to hell with everyone else." he gasped between breaths.

Hermione reached up on her toes and whispered in his ear.

"Ron...I'm literally dripping right now for you. If it wasn't for your parents you could take me anywhere you wanted...and then you could _take me_ anyhow you wanted. " she said in her most alluring voice as she pressed up against him.

Ron made a moaning sound as he pushed her away from him completely.

"Holy Merlin frigging bullocks! Shit Hermione. How am I to ever get to sleep tonight when you're in bed just one floor down from me." he shrieked. She made a move towards him but he put up his hands.

"No. No. You stay there! In fact stay behind that table. Shit. That table looks too good for something I would like to do to you. You better stay on the other side of the house. Yes. That could work...and I could chain up myself to Harry...and chain the door lock too...just to be sure." he said wildly.

Hermione could only laugh at his rambling. He was such a sweet and utter nut but she loved him. She loved him with all of her heart and it made her feel alive and glad to be a woman.

"Well you can always dream about what we can do the next time we are alone together...if that could help. I know I will." she suggested.

He finally drew her to him and hugged her while dropping gentle kisses on her forehead.

"I love you Hermione Granger and when I sleep I will dream about you for the rest of my life." he whispered above her.

"And I love you Ronald Weasley and wherever you sleep I will be there with you." she answered.

xxx

Hermione rose early the next morning and quickly dressed. She had slept well despite all that had transpired the day...and night before. She felt excited and lightheaded and was ready to face the day ahead. Ginny was now stirring and she knew Ron hated the early morning but she had to get to school. She decided to go to his room and say a quick goodbye but not before making plans to meet again soon. Her excitement grew at the thought.

She opened the bedroom door just as Mrs. Weasley approached from the stairs below.

"Hermione. I'm glad you're up. There's a man downstairs to see you and Ron. He says that it is important. Can you fetch Ron and bring him down to the kitchen...and ask Patricia to come too. He also wants to see her." she said hurriedly before turning and heading down the steps again.

Hermione was now confused a bit. Who could possible know she was here? and what could he possibly want with Ron and herself...and Patricia?

She flew back into the room and tugged Ginny awake to tell her to wake Patricia before heading up to Ron's room. She paused at the door before knocking loudly. When she heard the first groan she opened the door and entered.

Ron was sitting up with his hair tossed all over the place and yawning widely. Harry groaned as he turned around in his bed. She rushed to Ron's bed and gave him a quick shake.

"Ron...get up now! There's a man downstairs to see us . Hurry and meet me in the kitchen. Now Ronald!" she ordered.

She hurried down the steps and ran into the kitchen. The man who had come to see them stood up from the table with a cup of tea in his hands.

"Professor Sherrard!...is everything all right?" she asked when she recognized the elderly man.

"Hello Miss Granger...is Ronald coming?" he asked with some concern.

Just then Ron entered the kitchen still in his flannel pyjamas and tee shirt. She instinctively moved to his side as Patricia made her appearance.

"Dad! What are you doing here? Are you ok?" she asked as she gave him a small hug.

"I'm fine Patricia. I just came to have a few words with Ronald and Miss...Hermione here." he explained.

"Did something happen at work Professor?" Ron now asked. "I'm sorry to be late but I can be ready in five minutes and we can go." he told him.

"You don't have to go in today Ronald." the Professor informed him with a grim look on his face.

"No. Honestly it's all right. I could leave right away, Hermione is already dressed so it won't take long I promise." Ron continued.

The Professor sighed deeply as he faced Ron squarely.

"Ronald you don't have to go in today or any other day as a matter of fact. As of this morning the restoration project at Hogwarts has been cancelled indefinitely."

XXX


	14. Chapter 14: Reasons Why

**Chapter 14 - Reasons Why**

_"Ronald you don't have to go in today or any other day as a matter of fact. As of this morning the restoration project at Hogwarts has been cancelled indefinitely."_

There was stunned silence in the kitchen that lasted for all of two seconds before Hermione found her voice.

"Cancelled? What do you mean Professor? I don't understand. Why would they cancel the project now?" she asked with the look of surprise still on her face.

Just then Harry and Ginny entered the room and paused at the doorway taking in the same look on the faces of the other occupants.

"What has been cancelled?" Ginny inquired.

Mrs. Weasley quickly motioned them to sit as she explained.

"Professor Sherrard has just informed us that the restoration project at Hogwarts has been stopped Ginny." she said with a soft sigh while glancing at Ron.

"What! But why? Why would they do that? Has something happened at the school?" Ginny asked loudly.

"I would have heard if something had happened I'm sure." Harry informed them.

"It has nothing to do with the school I assure you." the Professor said sadly.

"Then it makes no sense. As soon as I get to school I will have a word with the Headmistress and get this cleared up." Hermione now started to get a bit incensed. She felt a soft tug on her arm and she looked at Ron who had surprisingly remained quiet up to now. He pulled her down to sit next to him and held her hand gently as he returned her look.

"They know about us Hermione. This is about us. It has started." he said simply before turning to the elderly gentleman. Ron held his hands up as another chorus of loud remarks were now levelled at his statements.

"I want to hear the Professor first so hold up. Tell us what exactly happen this morning Professor." he asked.

Hermione was stunned. Could this really be just a horrible reaction to her forming a relationship with Ron? How could this still exists in their world? After all they had fought for. She listened as the Professor spoke.

"I was summoned to a meeting with the Board and other Ministry officials early this morning to give a status report on the project. Robert and John were already there when I arrived and when the meeting commenced without you I suspected things were not all well." he started.

"I went through the project as we had planned it and informed them that we had just completed all the sections that were unstable as well as all the other difficult areas such as the staircases, landings and the roofs. We were now about to commence the rest of the school but we were ahead of schedule to complete by the end of March next year." he paused to take a sip of his tea then continued.

"I was then informed that since all of the areas that threatened the safety of students and teachers were now completed, the project was to be stopped immediately as the funding for completion was now needed elsewhere. When adequate funding was procured again, the project would be started back. I tried to reason with them but the decision had already been made apparently." the professor finished with a loud sigh.

Hermione could not contain herself anymore. She tried to stand but Ron refused to let her go of her hand.

"That is a bunch of nonsense! That funding was passed and approved by the Ministry at the start of the project. They have no right to withdraw it on some flimsy excuse!" she fumed as she now turned to Harry.

"Surely Kingsley knows of this. How could he let this happen!" she asked to no one in particular. "In fact I think I should go and pay him a visit to let him explain this misunderstanding." she said with new conviction.

"You don't have to go and see him...he'll be here in a few minutes actually." the professor now told them. "I also went to see him after my meeting and he wants to talk to you Hermione...and Ron. I told him you were both here."

Mrs. Weasley now jolted into action as her husband entered the kitchen with Charlie.

"Arthur. The Minister of Magic is on his way here to talk to Ron and Hermione. Oh I should get some breakfast ready." as she busied herself around the room.

As the others explained the news to Mr. Weasley and Charlie, Hermione spoke quietly to Ron at her side.

"Ron do you really think this is as a result of us...being together?" she asked.

"All the signs are there Hermione but I never expected something like this so quickly. Someone must have told them but I can't figure out who. No one really knows about us...well except for some of my family...so how could this happen so quick?

Hermione felt her stomach turn as she remembered her recent clash with Dickinson. He had accused her of being with Ron and she had never denied it. She groaned but out of anger more than anything.

"Dickinson knows about us...or suspects at least. I didn't tell you but I met him on Friday and we had a fight. He seemed to know about us and I let him have it but I never said we weren't together. I can't believe he would do such a thing!" she cried out. Ron squeezed her hand as he tried to calm her.

"Look I wouldn't put it pass old Dickwood to place the word to the right ears but it would have happened at some time Hermione. We could not have kept it a secret forever. We talked about this remember? We just have to deal with it...I hope you have no regrets." he trailed off tentatively. She quickly brought his hand up to her lips to kiss it briefly.

"No Ron. I will never regret what we have...I'm just a bit shocked I guess." she told him as Ginny's voice raised above them.

"I still don't get what they hope to accomplish by this move. Stopping the project is not going to break Hermione and Ron up...in fact if they know her, they would realise that it will make her more determined to put an end to this stupidity!"

Hermione could not help but smile at Ginny's conviction. She was about to let her know when she was interrupted by a familiar deep voice at the door.

"It's a warning. A show of the power they still hold. That's what it accomplishes." the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt announced his arrival.

Everyone turned to the tall dark man as he was greeted by Arthur and Molly before he turned to the rest of the gathering. He seemed a bit surprised to see Harry but finally he rested his gaze on Hermione.

"Hello Hermione. It's nice to see you...and Harry again. I strongly suspected that you would have come to see me today but I thought it more prudent to speak to you and Mr. Weasley in private rather than at the somewhat exposed area of the Ministry." he said frankly.

Hermione though about what Ron had just said. They all would have to deal with it and she was not about to hide anything.

"I am grateful you are here Kingsley but whatever you have to say you can say it for all of us to hear. This is Ron's family and they are also affected by this. Please go ahead." she indicated boldly but still held on to Ron's hand securely.

"You must realise Hermione that there are still highly placed officials in the Ministry who still support the view of a highly segregated hierarchy in the Wizard World. While they would not have supported Voldemort's drastic and destructive methods they still nonetheless believe in some of his warped values. Don't be fooled...they are very smart and they are very devious. This is what I still have to deal with and this is one of the times where it raises its ugly head for me to remember it does exist." he sighed loudly as he finally took a seat.

Hermione quickly jumped in.

"But how can they just cancel the project with such a flimsy excuse as the lack of funding. Can't you do something about it?" she asked him.

"I said they were smart. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement with my support has recently asked for more funding in its fight against the death eaters. Harry here would know about this. They have been recent...activities and other worrying signs that they may be planning something. That request was denied a week ago citing a lack of sufficient proof. When I was told this morning that the funding was suddenly approved I was suspicious especially when I learnt that part of the funding would be coming from the Hogwarts project which had been cancelled. My inside sources informed me that the decision was mainly driven by the recent...association of yourself with Ron Weasley a known squib. I was outraged but I had no choice but to accept the decision as I was the one who pushed for the extra funding for the Auror Department." the Minister informed them sadly.

Surprisingly it was Patricia who asked the next question.

"Minister Shacklebolt what I cannot understand is this extreme prejudice towards Ron. He has proven himself in his work for many years with my father and he had done nothing wrong otherwise. Muggles of all kind are fairly accepted in our world so why is there so much...resistance to accept someone like him?" she asked genuinely.

Hermione remembered her similar question to Dickinson and his failure to answer with any reason. She wondered if the Minister had a better take on the subject.

"That's a good question Miss Sherrard but you have to understand how these people think. They believe the magical world represents the best of everything and everyone else not of the wizard world is inferior. Muggles are tolerated because they are not really a part of our world. They co-exist with us but they are apart...always. A squib is born in the magical world but possesses the worst possible trait...that of being a muggle. The existence of a squib announces the fact that there is a flaw in our world...something bad in our perfect place...and they are not willing to accept that no matter how accomplished he or she may be...and that's my take on it." the Minister concluded with a shrug as he turned to Hermione with a look of resignation.

"They will never go directly against you Hermione. They know you are too well know and admired in the wizard world but they could make it difficult for you and hope that you will...change your current position." he stated with a look of sympathy.

Hermione subconsciously moved a bit closer to Ron as she quickly replied.

"That will not happen." she said firmly

As she felt Ron give her hand a grateful squeeze, her mind was already trying to digest the situation and devise a plan of action. The Minister was correct. These people, whoever they were, were indeed smart but they were constrained by her position and stature in the wizard world. Ron and herself would just have to be smarter to fight them. Play them at their own game and not over react. That was what they wanted. She glanced at Ron who had his churning expression on. He suddenly looked up at them.

"What if we volunteer to work for free? I'm sure the Professor will agree although Robert and John both have young families." he said quickly. "With just the both of us, the project will slow down but they will have no excuse to have it stopped." he questioned.

"I have no problem offering my services for free Ron but what about materials and transport? And what about your room and board costs?" the professor asked.

Hermione now jumped in eagerly.

"I can ask the Headmistress to send out requests to the parents for donations for the material and other costs. I am sure they would agree to donate some funds if it means a safer and better school for their children. The Ministry can't fault or stop us from that. With respect to Ron, I can take him to his flat after work every day so that will not be a problem." she finished with a flush to her cheeks thinking too much of the last part as she heard Ginny stifle a snort beneath her breath.

"And my department can help with any transportation that you may need." Mr. Weasley suddenly interjected. "I'm sure I can accommodate your needs without a strain on my budget." he added confidently with a quick nod to Ron.

"Well, I can see that we have a plan. Excellent!" the Minister exclaimed. "Together we can work around this. I will inform the Board of this new development and that there is no need to cancel the project right away. Let them stew on this until they come up with another stumbling block. I will let you know what is happening as soon as I can Hermione." he said with a degree of satisfaction on his face as he stood up to leave.

Hermione also stood up but turned to Ron and spoke quickly.

"I have to get to school I'm already late. I'll meet you in your office at lunch time and I will let you know how it went with the Headmistress and we can plan further." she told him.

Hermione said her thanks and farewell to Ron's family before saying goodbye to Harry and the other guests. She picked up her bag and walked outside with Ron. As she looked around the Burrow, the beautiful day she had spent at the wedding felt like so long ago. Ron's hand on the small of her back however reminded her of their shared intimacy and for a moment she wished she could forget about all the new problems facing them and just apparate with him to his flat. Ron seemed to read her mind as he spun her around into a hug, engulfing her in his warmth. She held him tightly to her with the stark realization of just how much she needed him at this time. She had no idea how she would cope if the project was stopped and Ron had to move on to another one...somewhere far away. They had not planned that far ahead and it terrified her. She held him tighter in desperation.

"If our plan doesn't work...if the project has to stop...what are you going to do Ron?" she asked shakily into his neck. "Would you have to...leave here?...and what about...you know..." she choked out a small sob into his shirt. She felt his arms wrap even closer around her.

"Oh Hermione sweetheart. We are in this together remember? We will work it out just like we said. Project or not, I like the idea of you coming home with me every day. I love you and whatever happens, we stay together OK?" he said as he kissed her forehead then pulled apart enough to look down at her. She stared into his blue eyes as felt her heart skipped a beat.

"I love you too Ron. We stay together...no matter what happens." she whispered as she pulled him into a loving kiss that sealed their promise.

xxx

Hermione hurried out of the Headmistress office and quickly proceeded to the office where he was waiting. Her meeting with Professor McGonagall had gone well and she was bursting to let Ron know that the headmistress had whole heartedly agreed with their plan and that the letter she had drafted earlier would be dispatched immediately to all the parents of the school children. She had even offered a part of the schools private cash fund to ensure that the project did not stall. All that was missing was the approval of the Ministry and she prayed that Kingsley would come through for them. She had gone through her morning classes in a daze, hardly able to concentrate on anything else but their plan for the continuation of the restoration project...and Ron.

Even after his reassurance this morning, she was now prone to attacks of anxiety at the thought of losing him. She was certain of their love for one another but the idea of not being with him had shaken her earlier and she had to fight the constant urge to skip her classes to be with him. Of course she also wanted to be with him for purely selfish and admittedly some...indecent reasons. After all she _was_ in love and her body seemed to have a mind of its own these days when they were alone. She blushed again as she recalled her wanton behaviour in his arms less than 24 hours earlier. Even though she was giddy with happiness and love at the time, she had meant everything she had said...and done. She would have gone with him willingly to his flat and she would have given her body to him fully. She was ready and the more time she could spend with him the better.

With her face flushed from these thoughts, she knocked briefly on his door and quickly entered without waiting. He was standing next to the book shelf packing away some of his books into boxes when he turned and smiled broadly at her and she threw herself at him and claimed his mouth with a longing that sprung suddenly inside her. She didn't stop until she realized that she had dragged him unto the couch a book still in his hand.

"Whoa Granger! Thanks for letting me breathe. So much for the sanctity of these hallowed halls. How about we save some for later." he laughed under her.

She sat up pulling him up with her and laughed with him as her face cooled down.

"Sorry. I was thinking of you for the whole morning and then I saw you...and I...oh sod it!...I'm not sorry at all. I can do that when I want to." she huffed at herself. Ron only laughed louder.

"You sure can. In fact I give you permission to do that as often as possible." he chuckled out. "My only concern is that I may have corrupted you beyond repair." as he accepted a playful slap on his hand.

"You have done no such thing. We are in the privacy of your office and all our clothes are on so this is perfectly acceptable." she rationalized before giving him a quick kiss.

"Well except for the fact that Robert has been outside my door for the last two minutes waiting for us to finish our...meeting." he smirked.

Hermione jumped to her feet straightening her robes and hair with her eyes wide with surprise.

"Ron you prat! Why didn't you tell me he was coming?" she whispered a shriek as she glared at him.

"Er...as I recall you didn't exactly give me a chance to say anything." he laughed at her as he walked to the door to let Robert in.

With a blush on her cheeks, she took the opportunity to bring them up to date with her meeting with the Headmistress. Ron had decided to transfer some of his stuff back to his flat as he would be hopefully staying there on a more regular basis and Robert had agreed to help him with the transport and to take him back to the flat until they received word from Kingsley. She would have to wait until after her last class before she could see him again. Feeling a bit self-conscious around Robert she quickly gave his hand a gentle squeeze as she kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you back at the flat then a little after 5:00 o'clock when I finish my last class. We can...plan a little further then." she said as her blush returned_. There were other things she wanted to do besides planning._ She bade them goodbye and headed back to her office to prepare for her afternoon classes.

At 3:20pm she was heading to her last class when the Headmistress hailed her out along the corridor. Hermione felt a sudden sweat on her brow as she waited for the news.

"Miss Granger I am glad I caught you so I could give you the latest update. The Ministry has agreed not to stop the project provided we can source our own funding but the project must be completed before the end of the school year." she said hurriedly a bit out of breath.

Hermione felt a mixture of elation and apprehension as the news sank in. Ron would be continuing here but they would have to move quickly to keep to the deadline which would not be easy. Kingsley was right. These people _were_ smart and tricky. They would just have to be smarter and find a way. She suddenly had the strong urge to see him and start on their plans. She could not wait any longer.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall and I appreciate your support. We will make that deadline one way or another I can assure you." she said with conviction to the Headmistress before hesitating with her next question.

"With your approval, I would like to reschedule my last class today for later in the week? I wish to inform the other team members of the news right away." she asked knowing full well that there was only one member she wanted to see right away.

"Of course Miss Granger. I know you will work out your schedule. Well good luck and keep me informed if there is anything else I can assist with." the Headmistress said before continuing on her way.

Hermione's heart soared as she ran to her room to change and pack a small overnight bag. _One should always be prepared!_ It was exactly 3:45pm when she existed the gates and apparated directly inside the tidy flat in Sunbury landing with a crack in the entrance hallway. She heard someone moving around the living room and moved excitedly forward.

"Ron I have some good news so I came a bit earlier than expected. I can't wait to let you know that..."

Her eager greeting was cut off by a streak of light and the force of the stunning spell crashing into her back from behind. She pitched forward with the sudden pain and fell heavily on the ground her mind slipping away quickly and the darkness overtaking her. Before she could register her shock, a dark shadow hovered over her and she vaguely heard the spell being cast again. This time she barely felt the pain as she passed out completely...

xxx

AN: _I promise the next Chapter will be up soon after. I just have to tweak it a bit. Happy holidays everyone!_


	15. Chapter 15: Separate & Apart

**Chapter 15 - Separate & Apart**

"Hermione wake up! Please wake up! You have to get up!"

It was _his_ voice in a state and she stirred awake slowly as her head cleared. They were still alive.

She was lying on her side on what felt like a cold stone floor. She moved to sit up but her right hand was restrained in some way. She twisted on her elbows as she raised herself from the floor.

"Are you alright? Say something Hermione!" his voice again sounding in a slight panic.

Her eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light. He was sitting about five feet away from her and was trying to reach her but his hand was also in some form of restraint. His left eye looked a bit swollen from a blow he had received.

"Ron! Are you ok? Your eye...What happened? Where are we?" her voice cracked as she spoke.

"I'm fine. What about you? How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I think I'm alright...just a bit groggy but I'm fine. Where are we?" she asked again looking around her now.

They were both seated at the foot of a broken marble staircase in what she could only describe as a very old and very tall broken down mansion. The outer walls were made of stone bricks and covered in vines. Almost half of the wall directly opposite and furthest away from them was missing as well as over half of the roof above them. All the interior walls were partially destroyed as was the staircase behind them. Ron's voice drifted over to her.

"Actually I think we are in Wales. I know this building. When I was with the Professor on my first job I visited all the well know historic mansions. I think this is the FOXHALL NEWYDD Mansion in Denbighshire. It's one of the old historic ruins and is barred from the public. No one will find us here I'm afraid.

"But how did they know where to find us? How did they know about your flat in Sunbury? What do they want from us Ron?" she asked with her voice now betraying a hint of fear.

"It was Robert! It was him all along Hermione. He was the one who must have told them about us. He's made some deal with the Death Eaters but I'm not too sure what it is. They were waiting for me when I got to my flat with him. They brought me here then Robert and another Death Eater went back to wait for you. The rest of the Death Eaters were here earlier setting up this place for a trap. They left to scout and secure their hiding places around the mansion. It's a trap Hermione and we have to warn Harry! I heard them and I know what they are planning." he informed her before glancing outside to check that no one was coming.

"They put up anti Apparation Charms around the mansion. They know that the Ministry has been watching them for a while so they are going to send a message to the Ministry that you and I are being held captive here. When Harry and the Aurors enter the building after disarming the few death eaters left on guard, the rest are going to attack and blow the building inwards killing everyone inside. They won't be able to apparate out. This old mansion is pretty shaky as it is and it won't take much to blow it apart. There is no cover outside on the grounds so anyone outside will also be taken down easy." he paused with the same look of panic on his face before continuing.

"You surprised them by coming back early. The two that brought you here are outside but we have to find a way out before the rest come back to check that everything is set. Can you get out of these shackles? You have to get out of here Hermione!" he cried out softly with a strange look in his eyes now as she wondered if he was telling her everything.

She now examined the black steel around her wrist. There was no keyhole, no hinge and no means apparent to open the shackle. The chain holding her was embedded in the floor. They were being held by a solitary clasp around their right wrist and it looked unbreakable.

"I think these are charmed death shackles Ron. They can't be destroyed or even broken. They can only be opened with the correct spell. I remember Harry describing them." she told him sadly. Ron looked hopelessly dejected and she immediately continued with a hopeful thought.

"Harry will know it's a trap Ron. I'm sure he will realise that as soon as he gets the word that we are being held. He's not going to just show up and walk in here without checking the surrounding areas. He knows them well enough to ensure that all the necessary precautions are taken before coming. We just have to trust him Ron." she tried to reassure him but he moved towards her with a sense of desperation.

"You don't understand Hermione, they are going to send a message that they have us held captive and if certain prisoners held in Azkaban are not released by 5:30pm then they are going to...kill you. Harry will then get a tip from a good source as to the location where we are. He's going to think that the death eaters will be caught by surprise but he will have to hurry and they will be no time for him to run all his regular checks. Once he enters here, the bastards will get a chance to kill the famous duo as well as a few Aurors." he now looked at her with a pained expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Hermione. It's all my fault. I'm a real jackass! I never considered your safety as a priority. They knew I would be the weak link and now I'm responsible for getting you in this position...you can't be here...please you have to..." he sank to the floor as he trailed off. She immediately sought to correct him.

"Ron it's not your fault! You could not have known. If anything I was the careless one...listen we can beat this...we can..." her words were stopped by the force of a spell hitting her square on her chest. She was flung backwards and hit the floor heavily as her hand jerked on the shackle.

"Hermione!" she heard Ron scream. "Leave her alone! I swear I will kill you if your hurt her." he swore at the man who now approached him. He was tall and his face was made hideous by a deep scar that ran from his forehead across his left eye and down his filthy cheek.

"Shut up you piece of squib filth! I said no talking." he hissed. He did not even attempt to use his wand but swung his hand at Ron who dodged the blow and swung his free left hand at the man's stomach hitting him with a clean punch. His early childhood had obviously taught Ron how to defend himself.

The tall man stumbled back but quickly recovered and fired a spell knocking Ron against the steps. Before he could recover the brutal wizard fired a series of kicks and spells that soon had the red head coughing up blood unto the floor. Hermione could not take it.

"Leave him please. Please stop! Don't hurt him please!" she sobbed out as she tried to reach him. "Ron!...please leave him..."

The tall death eater gave a last kick as he laughed. "You dare hit me you lowly nothing! You are useless. How about I give you my wand then you can fight back...oh I forgot you can't use a wand...because you are useless." he laughed again.

"Please...stop...don't hurt him..." she begged as the tears welled in her eyes.

The second man now reached her and grabbed her chin in his grubby hands. He was shorter but had the same cruel face. His head was bald and he was missing a few of his teeth as he opened his mouth.

"You filthy mudblood! I should kill you both now. You and your useless boyfriend." he spat. As he studied her, his hand now moved to grope her breasts and she twisted away in disgust.

"Maybe we can't kill you yet but it doesn't mean we can't have any fun." he grinned.

"You take your filthy sick hands off her! Leave her alone!" she heard Ron again from the ground. The tall man was still standing over him and he again unleashed a kick . She heard the distinct crack of his ribs as he cried out.

She had to act now but she knew that there was only a chance if the shackle was taken off her. There was only one way! It was risky and dangerous and she was not sure how she could disarm him but she would take the advantage given to her by her gender.

"You can have me! Just leave him alone. I will do anything you want just don't hurt him again." she addressed the short toothless man. "You can have me and I promise I won't resist but not here. Take me outside and you can do whatever you want." she cried as the tears now fell on her cheeks.

"Hermione..no! Don't do it! Please don't do it!. They can't kill us yet. Don't worry about me...please." he seemed to be crying also.

"Shut up squib! your girlfriend is smarter than you...or maybe she just wants what you can't give her." he taunted as he turned to the tall man. "Open her shackle." he ordered.

The man pointed his wand at her wrist and muttered a spell that she couldn't discern. The black band fell away and was replaced by the tight grip of the bald death eater.

"Come on it's time for me to have some fun." he grinned as he made to pull her away. The tall man shouted out at him.

"Make it fast. It's my turn after." he laughed.

The short man chuckled and turned back to reply when Hermione brought her knee upwards in a flowing arch and hit him with all her strength in his groin. His wand clattered to the ground as he doubled up in pain. Hermione repeated the motion and brought her knee in contact with his bent chin. The bald headed man splayed back with the blow and she felt his jaw crack with the force of her swinging knee. She dived for the fallen wand as the tall man who seemed to recover from the shock raised his wand. _She was not going to make it!_

Ron lunged at the feet of the tall man standing over him and pushed with all the strength he had left in his battered body. The man gave a yell and toppled over with his hands flapping wildly at his side. He crashed into the short step column his head hitting the marble stone with a sickening crack. He was dead before his body slumped down to the floor. Hermione whirled around and hit the bald man with a stunning spell just to make sure.

The sound of heavy breathing cut through the air for a few brief seconds.

"Hermione! Are you all right?...you're ok...thank God...Bloody fucking Hell!...Gods Hermione!..." his voice cracked as he laid back out on the floor.

Hermione rushed to his side and raised his head onto her lap. She studied him as his one good eye held hers. The other was swollen shut and she held back a gasp.

"Ron...You're good...we're both good... I can fix you then we get out of here." she said calmly. She felt the tears return as she wiped the blood from his face and bent down to give him a small kiss.

Ron suddenly sprung from her lap and held her hands in a grip so tight she flinched a bit.

"Hermione you have to get out of here now and warn Harry." he suddenly blurted out.

"Yes Ron I know but let me see about you first then we can plan our next move." she replied shakily. Ron was staring at her with his churning expression and she suddenly felt a chill hit her as he hugged and released her quickly.

"You have to go now Hermione. I can't leave you know that. I still have the shackle on and the only man who knows the spell to open it is dead. You can't apparate with me in here as the charms are up. You have to leave me and..."

"NO! I'm not leaving you Ron! Don't ask me! I can get it open. I can get it open..." she cried out as she proceeded to try all the spells she could remember to break the thin steel clasp around his wrist. She tried the same on the chain and she tried again but deep down they both knew it was futile. Ron was getting more and more agitated as the minutes passed.

"Hermione...listen to me...you have to go. They don't know you were here. Just get rid of these two and they will still think that they are waiting back at my flat for you. It's 4:30 so you still have time before they expect you. Go to Harry and he will know what to do...you have to go Hermione...they will be back anytime now!" he pleaded as she saw his eyes fill with pending tears. She was lost.

"I'm not leaving you Ron..." she sobbed loudly now as her tears suddenly flowed down her face. " I can't leave you here with them. You promised...we promised!...no matter what happens we stay together...remember?" she was openly crying now.

Ron appeared to be in anguish as he fought for control. He brought his hands up and cupped her teary face between his hands. He stared at her with a strength she felt in him. A single tear fell off his good eye and rolled down his cheek.

"Look at me Hermione. If they catch you here they will hurt you...hurt you bad. Then they will kill you. And they will do all of it in front of me. If that happens, then for all purposes I will be just as dead as you. I could not live if you die. This way at least yo...we have a chance. If you stay we will both die Hermione...you have to leave now...please...before they return...please." he brought her into another hug as she sobbed into his chest. She felt him take a deep breath before he pushed her away.

"Go..remove these two bodies and get to Harry...I will be fine...Go!" he shouted at her.

She was still crying but she kissed him soundly and spoke as clearly as she could as she looked at him.

"You stay alive Ronald Weasley...no matter what they do to you...you stay alive for me."

She stood up and quickly disposed of the two bodies before giving him a last glance as she ran outside the old abandoned mansion and onto the surrounding grounds until she was sure she was out of the anti-apparation bounds. She quickly sent her patronus to Harry with a message to meet her immediately at the Burrow. With a fierce determination she concentrated and disappeared with a loud pop.

xxx

She landed on her feet on the familiar gravel pathway leading to the distinct home of the Weasleys. _She had to get to Harry and get back to him._

With the same determination she felt earlier she made a step forward but her legs gave way and she tumbled heavily to the gravel road. She tried to rise but her body suddenly caved in with an agony that twisted within her.

_She had left him! She had left him to an unknown fate at the hands of the death eaters! After all they had gone through...she had just abandoned him! _

A loud wail came out of her mouth as she hugged her stomach and cried into the cold wind. She did not hear the distant cries of surprise and the hurried footsteps that approached her with concern.

xxx

_AN: Short but very very difficult. I warned you earlier._


	16. Chapter 16: Rescue & Release

_AN: My apologies again for the delay but I am truly trying to complete this story before I become too distracted by other things (including planning other stories). I've rewritten parts of this chapter many times to get it to a point where I'm happy about it. The end of this story is around the corner so please bear with me. _

**Chapter 16 - Rescue & Release**

_She had left him! She had left him to an unknown fate at the hands of the death eaters! After all they had gone through...she had just abandoned him! _

_A loud wail came out of her mouth as she hugged her stomach and cried into the cold wind. She did not hear the distant cries of surprise and the hurried footsteps that approached her with concern._

-II-

Hermione actually knew what was happening to her as she gasped for breath on her knees in front of a petrified looking Mrs. Weasley who was desperately trying to both help her and to get any information as to her present state.

She knew she was in some state of shock and that it was perfectly normal considering what she had just gone through. Her body was trying to shut down to preserve itself but she could not let that happen. _She had to get back to him and she had to stay in control_! She deliberately took a few deep calming breaths and tried to get some words out to the worried looking lady in front of her holding her hands.

"Ron...Death Eaters...they have him..." she took another deep breath.

"Harry...coming here...soon..."

"Have to...plan..."

"No time...have to...get back..."

Her stuttered words galvanized Mrs. Weasley into action as she dragged her up into a quick hug before helping her inside. She was placed gently on the sitting room sofa and covered in a warm blanket as Molly Weasley went about summoning her husband and all her children back to the Burrow. As Hermione sipped a hot cup of tea, she tried to calm herself and prepare for Harry but her mind kept slipping back to Ron and she had to resist the irrational temptation to run outside and return to the mansion. _Where was Harry!_

Harry finally appeared with a hurried stride inside the sitting room with three other Aurors at his side. Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Percy as well as Mr. Weasley also appeared into the now crowded room. Harry dropped in front of her with concern on his face.

"Are you ok? What happened Hermione? When I got your message I thought something had happened at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley tells me that Ron is being held by Death Eaters." he questioned.

Not to waste another second, Hermione cleared her head and told Harry the whole story starting from her abduction from Ron's flat, the planned trap set by the Death Eaters, their fight at the mansion and then her narrow escape and landing at the Burrow. As she finished her tale she grabbed his arm anxiously.

"We have to go back Harry! I left him alone! We have to return now before they do anything to him...please Harry." she sobbed out.

Mrs. Weasley also let out a sudden cry and slumped into her husband who had a pained expression on his face at the news. The rest of the family exploded into a mix of cries of outrage and a general agreement to follow her suggestion.

Harry stared at her for a few seconds before turning to one of the Aurors at his side.

"Send two men to Ron's flat and make sure that if anyone shows up, they are not to leave...and send for Langley and as many men you can to meet here...they have five minutes...move!" he ordered before glancing back at her with an expression she knew all too well. _Catching the Death Eaters was the primary objective!_

Hermione felt the fear build inside her. She should have expected this. It was Harry after all. She jumped up from the couch and stood defiantly in front of him. All traces of her earlier shock seemed to leave her.

"Harry?...what are you planning? Ron is in danger! We have to go back now! I swear Harry if you do not plan to return this instant then I will go by myself!" she clutched at his robes and gave him a frightful glare.

Harry did not look surprised at her reaction and his face softened as he took her small hands and pulled her back down to sit on the sofa. He continued to hold her hands as he looked at her. The tears were already gathered in her brown eyes.

"Hermione...I understand how you feel...It's not your fault, you did the right thing. I am as much to blame as I should have ordered protective wards around the flat as soon as I knew you and Ron...might be...in and out of there on some regular basis." he said the last part softly obviously trying to avoid her any further discomfort in front of everyone.

"We are going back Hermione but please listen to me." he said softly again but clearly to her. He took a second to glance at the Weasley family members before continuing.

"The Death Eaters have not released the location where they are supposedly holding Ron as yet. That is part of their plan. If we go now they will know that something has gone wrong. Two things can happen. They will attack us right away in their numbers...or they will abandon their plans altogether and leave without us having a chance to apprehend them..." Hermione interrupted him quickly.

"But if they leave then Ron will still have a chance..." she stopped when Harry shook his head.

"They will certainly kill him before they leave Hermione. He is their only witness...please...think about it." he pleaded.

"That is...if he is still alive." the Auror standing behind the sofa added harshly.

Hermione spun around in a rage at the speaker and barely registered the fact that the comment came from Scott Anson her former...whatever. She hadn't even realised that he had entered into the room with Harry.

"You shut your mouth!...do you hear me!...he is alive!..." she blazed at him. "He is still alive...he's not..." she trailed off into a soft sob. "He's still alive..."

Auror Scott Anson appeared surprisingly affected by her outburst and her sudden collapse.

"I'm sorry Hermi...Miss. Granger. I didn't mean to upset you...I'm truly sorry but Harry is right. We have to wait and plan this properly if we are to have a chance to save him and catch the Death Eaters." he apologized.

The sound of many more people arriving outside attracted their attention as Harry hurried over to meet with the head of the Auror Department after summoning Bill and Percy. They spoke quickly and quietly at the door entrance for a few minutes before Harry re-entered the sitting room again. He spoke to all in the room.

"Ok this is how it's going to go down. It's now almost 5:00pm. They jumped the gun a bit to our benefit as we just received the supposedly secret location where they are holding Ron. They must be just waiting for the Death Eaters to bring Hermione to the location before they announce their capture and their demands. We are not going to wait any longer." he said definitively as he looked at Hermione.

"The plan is simple. We go in two groups. The first group will be small and will consists of myself, Scott and three other Aurors. Bill and Percy will also be going disguised as aurors, with different coloured hair of course as luckily they are the best charm breakers we have. According to Ron there are not going to be many guards for us to take out. Bill and Percy will then enter the mansion and proceed to take down the anti-apparation charms while I delay outside. Bill thinks it shouldn't take more than a few minutes for them to complete their task. We don't think they will attack until I enter the building. When the charms are down, we will all enter the building and as soon as the attack begins and before the building falls, we will all apparate out behind them with the second group now joining in. Bill and Percy will apparate out with Ron to a safe location to be attended to by the healers. If all goes well, we can squash this uprising once and for all and be on our way to a more peaceful future...any questions?" he ended.

"I'm coming with you." Hermione stated without hesitation or a hint of doubt. She stared at Harry and spoke again before he could interject.

"They will just think that you probably called me before I went to Ron's flat. I can fight as well as any of you and I can help with pulling down the anti apparation charms if needed, plus they will not want to pass on the chance to get both of us." she reasoned. "This is not debatable Harry...I am coming with you." she said with a tone that was meant for only Harry.

He returned her stare for a moment before nodding.

"Fine. You just stay close to me and apparate out with Bill and Percy. The first group leaves in two minutes with the second following soon after to take concealment positions around the mansion." he ordered as he walked out.

Hermione just had the time to gather herself and to collect some first aid items from Mrs. Weasley before Ginny came rushing up to her in a teary state.

"Hermione...please take care of yourself and..." she choked up as she gave her a quick hug.

"Don't worry Ginny I will bring both of them back I promise." she answered then hurried outside to join the small group carrying her small bag on her shoulder.

-II-

The first group of eight landed silently on the far side of the grounds hidden among a small group of trees. There were two guards stationed outside the open gap in the front of the building but there appeared to be no other death eaters around. Harry and the other Aurors apparated halfway across the grounds shooting spells as they landed and quickly disarmed the surprised guards.

As the rest of the group caught up, Hermione immediately made to run across to the building when Harry shot out his hand to restrain her. She fought against him and it may have appeared a bit comical to those watching with the famous duo now involved in a tugging match in the middle of the grounds.

"Hermione will you wait a second!" Harry hissed into her ear. "We have to appear to be cautious and they have to see us clearly. I know it's hard but hold off." he softened.

Harry continued to walk with her at the front of the group clearly showing themselves as they slowly crossed the low cut grounds cautiously approaching the front wall of the building which was half destroyed. It felt like an eternity to Hermione. She had no idea if the man she loved was still inside and even so if he was still alive. She bit down on her lip and held on to Harry to keep from sprinting ahead.

As they neared the opening she started to panic as there appeared to be no sign of him until she suddenly spotted him lying face down off to the side of the broken staircase. There was a small pool of blood on the floor by his chest and she immediately let out a gasp as Harry tightened his grip on her hand. Bill and Percy passed them and entered the building both looking shaken as they also spotted Ron lying on the floor. She knew it must have taken a lot of control on their part not to approach him immediately. The two wizard brothers quickly set about to break down the anti apparation charms as Hermione finally broke away from Harry and rushed to Ron's side.

_No! No. He can't be...he can't... _Her heart was pounding as she fell to the ground beside him.

She gently turned him over looking desperately for some signs of life in him. His face was ghastly pale and his eye was still swollen but...he was breathing very shallow...she could even hear him. She let out a small sob as her heartbeat returned in her chest but she quickly set about to examine him in more detail. He had a deep cut on his shoulder that was still bleeding and one high up on his leg that she could not see well. She knew that some of his ribs were broken but she preferred the healers to see about those. She raised her wand and muttered the spells to reduce the swelling on his face before healing the various bruises and the large cut on his shoulder.

She moved to his leg and decided to tear open his jeans to get a better view of the injury. She used her wand to rip open the material and bent to examine the wound.

"If you wanted to get in my pants all you had to do was ask." she heard a weak chuckle above her.

She snapped her head up to see him with a small smile on his beautiful face and she immediately launched herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed wherever she could reach. When he flinched with pain under her she immediately jumped off him as her face heated up.

"Oh sorry. I'm just so overjoyed at seeing you here alive with me...I promise I will make it up to you later..." she said coyly.

When she looked at him she immediately felt something wrong in his expression but before she could ask him he was already staring at the other two men in the room.

"If I didn't know better, I would swear that was Bill and Percy." he ventured a guess.

Just then she heard the impatient voice of Harry echoing through the room.

"Bill!...what the hell is taking you two so long! We don't have any time! I can practically feel them out there!" he cried.

"We're trying as fast as we can Harry. There was a protection charm placed over the apparation block so we had to break that first. Just a few more minutes..." Bill answered as he continued to concentrate through his sweat covered face. Percy's face was red with effort next to him.

'We don't have a few more min..." Harrys' voice was drowned by the sound of multiple blasting spells striking against the walls of the building. Harry and the other aurors rushed inside as the spells continued around the mansion.

"We're stuck in here! Cast your protection shields!" shouted Harry "Bill...get that bloody charm down now!"

"We're trying! we're trying!" came the loud response.

Hermione jumped when she heard Ron shout beside her.

"Get to the middle of the building under the open roof!...that's the safest place!...Go Hermione!"

"I am not leaving you again Ronald Weasley!" she shouted over the noise of the blasting spells as she placed a protective shield over the two of them.

The occupants of the threatened building were now clustered in the centre of the room except for Ron and Hermione who were stuck next to the staircase at the back. The walls were now caving in and the roof above the huddled couple seemed on the verge of collapse. Hermione concentrated on making her shield as powerful as possible but was not sure if it could hold up against the sizable force of the roof falling from such a height. She held on to Ron's hand and poured all her strength into her magic.

There was a loud crack and the back wall exploded against the stairs as the roof finally broke away and came hurling down towards them.

"It's done!.. Go!...Go! everyone now!" she heard Bill's shout as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

They apparated out of the building as the roof and walls came crashing down onto the cold hard floor in a cloud of dust and rubble.

-II-

They landed heavily on a field set aside for the healers camp and were soon being attended to by a number of healers. Bill and Percy were being treated for minor scratches and Ron was now being looked after by a team crowded around him on a make shift table. She was pulled away from him by a female healer who examined her and tended to her few bruises. She suddenly felt exhausted but moved back to his side as the healers finished their preliminary work.

"Is he going to be all right?" she asked the nearest one.

"He'll be fine Miss. He's been pretty banged up by a number of nasty spells and he had a few broken ribs which we have fixed but all he needs is some rest and he should fully recover. We are taking him over to St. Mungo's to run some further tests but you don't have to worry." he said warmly.

Bill and Percy now joined her as they all stood by his side. He turned to them with a weak smile.

"You two gits. Always waiting for the last moment for effect. That was a little too close...but well done." he said softly.

"Hey we were always on top of it right Perc? Never a doubt. Besides we couldn't let Hermione down could we? She seems to be strangely attached to you for some ungodly reason." Bill joked as he patted her shoulder.

She thanked both of the standing brothers before they moved away knowingly. She turned back to Ron and took his hand in hers.

"Are you ok?" he asked examining her with his eyes from top to bottom. She actually felt herself blush at this.

"I'm fine Ron. It's you who needs to rest. I'm just glad you're well. You had a long day and you must be tired." she said.

"We both had a long day..." he said quietly as she saw the strange expression of earlier return to his face. "I knew you would return with Harry even though I hoped you would stay at the Burrow. You shouldn't have to put yourself in danger for me...but thanks for pulling me out of there." he finished as he squeezed her hand.

"Don't say that Ron...I love you...and you would have done the same for me I know that." she told him sincerely although she was a bit worried by his tone.

"Where's Harry? Did they get all the slimy bastards?" he suddenly asked.

With all her concern for Ron, she had temporarily forgotten that Harry was fighting a battle across the fields not far from where she was standing . She momentarily considered returning to the mansion to see what had transpired but the healers had returned to make final preparations to take him to the hospital and she knew her place was to remain at his side.

She was about to follow after him when Harry suddenly appeared next to her looking tired but satisfied in his robes that was now singed and torn at the edges. It was evident that he had come through a long and hard battle but she felt relieved to see him in one piece.

"Harry! are you ok? How did it go?" she asked as she quickly looked him over. He gave her a tired smile but it was a smile nevertheless.

"Fine. They put up a fight but in the end we caught the lot. Thanks to you and Ron, the Ministry can announce that they have made the largest single arrest of Death Eaters since the end of the war. This will go a long way in alleviating the fear and anxiety among the wizard world...How is Ron by the way?" he asked with concern on his face.

"He's a bit knocked up but they said he will be fine once he gets some rest." she answered. "I'm on the way to the hospital to see him now. Will you be coming later? I'm sure Ginny would like to see you." she ended hopefully.

The tired look on Harrys' face lifted slightly as he hesitated for a fraction.

"I just came to check on our men who were injured but I guess I can swing by after." he smiled brightly.

"Well I'll see you in a while." she smiled back at him knowingly as she apparated out to the hospital.

-II-

The moment she arrived she knew there was a problem. The shrill voice of Ginny Weasley carried over the crowded waiting room.

"What do you mean you don't know?...Well then get someone down here who knows! I can't believe you people! After all this time and you still don't have a clear policy!" her voice was approaching a scream.

Hermione rushed up to her side as she now noticed that Ron's bed was still parked in the corridor. He was sleeping soundly thanks to the potions administered by the healers in the field.

"Ginny what's the problem? and why is Ron still out here?" she inquired of her friend as she cast her eyes over the sleeping redhead.

"The problem is the same damn one we've always had with Ron and St. Mungos. They don't seem to have a definite policy for admitting someone like him." she sighed while still glaring at the woman on the other side of the counter.

It took Hermione two seconds to understand the situation and another second for her anger to rise up to her head. She whirled around at the same woman sitting across from Ginny.

"Are you saying that this hospital will not admit the son of a wizard family just because he does not possess magical abilities? Is that the policy of this hospital?" she asked cuttingly trying to keep her anger in check.

The woman took on an uncomfortable look and appeared immensely relieved when a man who looked like her supervisor came up to the counter. He immediately recognized the bushy haired witch glaring at him and sought to appease her.

"Hello Miss Granger. My name is Lester Penfold and I am the supervisor on this floor. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding and delay. It's just that the hospital board has not given us any clear guidelines on the admittance of someone who is...like Mr. Weasley here." he said with a degree of embarrassment.

"Well he has just been involved with the Ministry in the apprehension of wanted Death Eaters and I would like him settled and taken care of immediately before the head of the Auror department arrives and finds him lying in the corridor." she ordered hotly.

The supervisor hesitated momentarily before taking the paperwork from the hapless woman next to him.

"I apologize again Miss. Granger. He will be looked after with our best care immediately." he assured her as the staff now hurriedly wheeled Ron into the ward.

"I guess being a famous war hero does have its advantages. And I like the part about the Head Auror coming to visit. Brilliant!" Ginny snickered.

"Well Harry will be coming...he's not Head Auror yet but he's just as influential." she grinned back.

Despite their light banter Hermione could not forget the less than fair treatment that was handed out earlier by the hospital to Ron. She still could not believe that there was no clear direction given for the admittance of someone like him at this present time. _Someone like him_. _Urg_... _It sounded horrible_ _that way_. He was simply a squib. Someone born into a wizard family without magical powers. That was all. Why was he to be treated so differently? Someone should be championing this cause. Someone should be fighting against this...and all other injustices. Someone should be pushing for change and for better laws and policies...someone like...

Her sudden deep reflection was interrupted by the familiar voice of Harry behind her. She turned around to see him greet Ginny with a hug and a quick kiss. She was right. Ginny sure looked happy to see him and she smiled in the knowledge that her best friend also seemed immensely glad to be in the company of the red haired beauty. The rest of the Weasleys had also appeared in their numbers and it warmed her heart to know that whatever Ron had to go through, his family would always be with him. She was the new one among them but no one loved him more than she did, no one could ever care about him more than she did and no one could move her from his side.

She quickly assured them that Ron was fine and all he needed was rest to fully recover. Harry also quickly recounted the events of the battle and apprehension of the death eaters interspaced with commentary from Bill and Percy. Ron's parents appeared extremely proud when Harry informed them that the Ministry owed a great debt to three of their sons for their roles in the operation and in keeping himself and the other aurors safe.

As they discussed the evening's events, one of the healers returned to the waiting room to inform them that Ron was awake and would be allowed visitors for a short while before being given another dose of sleeping potions.

Hermione remained outside with Harry as his family went inside to see him. Harry placed his hand gently on her arm as he looked at her.

"So how are you? I know you had a rough day so how are you holding up?" he asked.

"We've been through worse before...ok not as worse...but I'm fine Harry. Ron is good so I'm good." she told him as he nodded in understanding.

"You should get some rest Hermione. We still have to debrief Ron when he's able so you should go back to Hogwarts and get some sleep. I've ordered the protection wards at the flat in Sunbury but they won't be up until tomorrow...I'm really sorry about that Hermione...I should have thought about that earlier." he said a little guiltily.

"It's as much my fault Harry. I just got caught up in the...you know...and I guess the thought of death eaters attacking us seemed so far away. I just got a bit...distracted." she smiled at him.

"Hermione Granger getting distracted over a guy...hmmm...never thought I would see the day." he smirked. She gave his arm a little slap as she laughed.

"Stop teasing. I never thought I would see the day either if you should know. I really love him Harry...more than I could ever think possible. We just have to be more careful in the future that's all." she said seriously.

"Well I'm really glad for you and I do believe that after this haul today, you and Ron and a bunch of other people can go about their business feeling a whole lot safer. Me and our department will continue to work on it but I think today we made a great big leap forward to ridding this world of the bad guys Hermione." he reassured her.

"Thanks Harry. I know you will." she gave him quick hug just as the Weasleys returned to the waiting room.

"You better get in there before he comes out after you." Ginny grinned at her. Hermione returned the smile before hurrying in to Ron's room.

He was lying with his eyes closed wearing a small frown on his face when she saw him. Considering what he had gone through in the last few hours he looked remarkably fresh and wonderful to her. She approached him quietly.

"Hey." she greeted him softly.

His eyes flew open and he turned to her with a small smile.

"Hey you." he answered slowly.

She was next to him now and she could see his blue eyes. They were staring back at her but something was off. She has sensed it earlier but maybe it was just tiredness on his part.

"You look good...considering..." she smiled. He raked his eyes over her as she felt herself blush under his gaze.

"You look great yourself...even with my blood all over your jacket and bits of an old building in your hair." he said quietly. Before she could laugh properly he held her hand gently in his.

"I missed you." he said simply and she could no longer contain herself.

She threw herself at him and buried her face in his chest. She held him tightly in her arms as if he would disappear from her sight.

"Oh Ron. I missed you too...I was going mad when I left...I'm so happy you're all right...I don't want to ever leave you again." she cried into his neck. She knew she must be hurting him by her position on top of him but he gave no indication that she was and so she stayed with his arms now around her. She felt safe and warm and not in the least inclined to move away from him.

He didn't respond right away to her babbling but held her quietly against him for a few minutes. She felt herself drifting into a peaceful sleep. His voice was low and filled with...something she couldn't tell...when he finally spoke above her.

"Hermione?" he started.

"Mmmm." she answered.

"I love you...more than anything in the world...and I would do anything to keep you safe...because I love you. I want you to know that." he said in the same low voice she couldn't identify.

But his words made her feel even safer where she was lying and she snuggled even closer to him.

"I know love...and I would do the same." she replied sleepily.

The next few seconds flew silently by as she again drifted off.

"Hermione? You have to wake up. You have to go home." his sweet voice filled her head.

"Nnnn. I'm staying right here with you. I'm never leaving you again remember?" she muttered into his chest.

The sound of a door opening and footsteps approaching made her open her eyes. A female healer glared openly at her.

"Miss Granger you have to let the patient sleep. I'm afraid we cannot allow you to stay overnight especially as you are not immediate family." she said formally.

She reluctantly raised herself from him as she looked up. He was quietly staring back at her. Before she could question him, he pulled her into a long and loving kiss that made her respond with all the love she could give him despite the presence of the healer by their side. He finally pulled away and nodded to the healer.

"You have to go Hermione. You must be exhausted. Go back to Hogwarts and get some rest." he told her.

She finally stood and cleared her head. She _was_ really tired.

"OK I'll go but I'll see you tomorrow morning Ron. You get a good night's sleep. I love you." she said as she reached over to gave him a last kiss.

"I love you too Hermione...more than anything...please remember that." he said as he gave her hand a last squeeze before letting go.

She smiled at him before the healer ushered her from the room in a hurry.

As she made her way back to the waiting room to meet Harry and Ginny she suddenly realized that she had completely forgotten to tell Ron the good news about the their plan to keep the Hogwarts project going. She would make sure to tell him first thing in the morning to start his day off on a good note.

-II-

Hermione apparated outside St. Mungos with Ginny early the next morning. She had decided to spend the night at the Burrow as she could not bear the thought of being alone plus the fact that Ginny had practically begged her to stay after Harry left.

They hurried into the now familiar waiting room and were proceeding to the recovery rooms directly when she heard her name being called over the surprisingly crowded room. It appeared that their ploy of bypassing the check-in desk had been caught out. She turned reluctantly to the same unhelpful woman of the day before.

"Miss Granger I'm glad I caught you. I have something to give you." she said with a smug look.

The now smiling woman opened a drawer next to her and handed her a sealed envelope with her name on the front. Hermione frowned as she accepted the sealed parchment and was about to ask the obvious question when the woman addressed her knowingly.

"It's from Mr. Ron Weasley. He specifically asked that you get this as soon as you came." she said quickly.

Hermione glanced down at the envelope in her hand as her heart stopped beating for a second.

"I don't understand...why would he give you..." she stuttered.

"Mr. Weasley checked himself out early this morning. We could not hold him against his will any longer Miss Granger." she filled in eagerly.

Her heart rate was now at full speed and beating loudly in her chest as she slowly opened the envelope and unfolded the note to her.

_"3:30am._

_Hermione,_

_Please do not be angry with me but I have to get away for a while to clear my head and think clearly without you near me. It's the only way I can make the right decision for us._

_Please do not hate me. I love you and I always will. I meant everything I ever said about you...and us. There is nothing I want more than for us to be together but recent events have made me realise that I didn't think this through completely. I have been up all night with these thoughts and I just need to leave before you come to visit me again because I know if I see you I will not be able to make any rational decision._

_Please believe what I said last night. I would do anything to keep you safe because I love you with all my heart and with all of my being. _

_Do not try to find me. I will contact you when I am in more control of myself. Please take care of yourself and please remain safe. I can only function if I know you are well and alive._

_Ron."_

Hermione read the words without taking a breath. Her chest constricted to the point of pain as the parchment trembled in her shaking hand.

"No...no Ron...no please.." she sobbed out the words unconsciously as her tears spilled onto the paper.

Ginny moved next to her and read the letter over her shoulder.

"The stupid moron...I could kill him..." she hissed into her ear.

Hermione fell into Ginny's arms sobbing uncontrollably as the tear stained piece of parchment fell from her hand and fluttered to the sterile floor.

-II-

_AN2: I know. Another ending where our fair heroine is left crying over her git of a boyfriend. Will she ever catch a break you think? _


	17. Chapter 17: Cold Comfort

**AN:**

_OK before I get hexed to a million pieces I can explain. I hate it that I've become one of those author that takes forever to complete a story but to be brief I am sure that all who have checked out my profile would see that I hail from a tiny little island in the Caribbean. Well this story and all others that will follow will now be completed in Ontario, Canada because that is where I have now relocated to. Yes It has been a crazy few months but just be assured that I am now somewhat resettled and will be continuing on. Nuff said about that. There is one final chapter after this and it will be posted before the 31st...I promise. _

**Chapter 17 - Cold Comfort**

Hermione sat quietly on her bed in Ginny's bedroom back at the Burrow, her mind numb at the moment. She should have seen this coming. She should have paid more attention to the signs she had glimpsed the day before. How could he have made this decision! _The stupid, idiotic, over-thinking, uncaring, insensitive, lovable, sweet, wonderful prat! _At this moment, if the said prat appeared in front of her she wasn't too sure if she would grab and cling to him for dear life or hex his bullocks to kingdom come. Since returning to the Burrow at Ginny's insistence she would switch between moments of extreme sorrow and longing to moments of extreme hurt and anger.

Ronald Weasley now had the power to completely confound her, whether he deliberately knew it or not and she could not tolerate it. When he returned to her they would have to sit down and spend some more time talking...that is if she allowed him to live. He _was_ going to return to her she insisted in her mind because the alternative was unbearable and unthinkable. Yes...he was coming back to her because she could see no other way. She had to think that way or else she would go mental and lose her sanity. She resisted the urge to scream and hit something, instead choosing to return downstairs where she knew Ginny was waiting.

As she reached the end of the stairs she heard the voice of Ginny talking to someone in the kitchen. She paused to listen.

"If I see him I will seriously hurt him. The stupid ass! That is if Hermione doesn't kill him first. The poor girl. Doesn't he realise what she has gone through these last 48 hours? I don't know what to do. One moment she's crying all over the place and the next she swears she will hex him if she ever sees him again." there was the sound of a groan as Ginny thumped herself down heavily on a seat.

"I'm sorry to ask you to come but you know her better than anyone Harry. Maybe you can talk to her." she asked.

Hermione closed her eyes with a sigh. She hated getting Harry involved in her personal troubles but she could not fault Ginny. She really was in a state at the hospital and Ginny had done what she felt was best.

"I'm not too sure Ginny. We...Hermione and I...really never talk about private stuff a lot. I know she loves him...she did tell me that, but at times like this she usually works it out herself...even though nothing like this has ever happened before. I think she knows I am always here for her but she always has to appear strong and in control you know...especially in front of me...but I will talk to her as soon as I can." she heard Harry reply as she walked resolutely into the kitchen.

"It's ok Harry. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me...and thanks for being here." she tried to give him a smile before hurrying to make herself busy by putting on the kettle.

She tried to hide her red swollen eyes behind the cup of tea as she sat on the kitchen table but she could tell that Harry felt uncomfortable as he looked fleetingly at her from the other end of the table.

"I'm really sorry Hermione...we checked all the obvious places for him without success but I'm sure he's ok...are you really all right?" he asked a bit hesitantly.

"I'm as fine as I could be. Thanks for checking Harry...I'm sure he will come back...he's just a little confused. I'm just hoping he does not do anything stupid to get hurt that's all...damn him!" she ended with a huff and a glare at the cup in her hand.

Harry stole a glance at Ginny now understanding what she was saying to him earlier. He appeared a bit torn as he turned to Hermione again.

"He'll be fine. If I knew he was going to leave after we debriefed him last night I would have said someth..." he jumped as the cup in Hermione's hand fell unto the table with a loud thud as she stood up suddenly.

"You debriefed him last night? How? He was supposed to be sleeping. When did you talk to him Harry? Did he say anything that sounded strange?" she leaned forward waiting for a reply from a surprised Harry.

"Y...Yeah we asked for a debriefing and they let us interview him as he was still awake late last night. We just went over his kidnapping and the other parts of the story we didn't have from you. He was a bit serious but that was nothing to be concerned about..." he stopped in mid sentence as he tried to remember something. "He asked us some questions after the debriefing but it didn't appear..." Hermione took a step towards him.

"What questions? What did he ask?...Tell me Harry!" she implored.

"It was mostly about you... he asked about the protection we normally put up for you at your flat and at your parents house. I told him it was my fault about the delay in getting his flat protected...I did. He asked if there had ever been an attack against you before. I told him about the time in Diagon Alley but that it was a lone disgruntled fanatic and not the work of the Death Eaters. Scott told him that he always had extra protection when he was..." Harry stalled as Hermione took another step forward.

"You took Scott to the debriefing? God Harry! I told Ron about him! Why did he have to be there!" she now was glaring at him.

"Wait...Who is Scott?" Ginny asked from her seat. "Was he the Auror who was here before?"

"Yes. I went out with him for a short while but it didn't work out. He was a jealous git." Hermione answered with her stare still fixed on Harry.

"And you took him to the debriefing!" Ginny was now also glaring at a flustered Harry.

"I had to! He had to be there! He was on the case from the beginning. Look Hermione I swear Scott never said anything deliberately against Ron. I know he was a bit of a prat with you but he has changed a little and we actually get along now for the most. We just answered Ron's questions as best as we could. I think he knew most of the answers already but I guess we just confirmed them in his mind." Harry slumped in his seat looking hopefully at her.

Hermione visibly relaxed a bit as she closed her eyes briefly.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you Harry. It's not your fault. I'm just worried about him. it's just Ron and his years of conditioning I guess. I'm going to go mad waiting around so I better get back to school..." she apologized meekly to Harry.

"It's ok. I understand Hermione. If I hear anything I'll let you know." Harry gave his assurances.

Hermione said her goodbyes and thanks to Ginny before leaving for Hogwarts.

xxx

Hermione got through her afternoon classes in a daze. It was a wonder that she was able to concentrate at all considering the events of the past 24 hours. The Headmistress, having been briefed on her part in the capture of the Death Eaters had strongly suggested that she take the rest of the week off but Hermione quickly declined preferring to continue with her school work. The truth was that she preferred to be distracted with her work than to sit around in constant worry thinking about Ron.

And that was where she was at the present time, sitting at her desk in her room feeling lost and lonely, his words a memory playing around in her head.

_"We are in this together remember? We will work it out just like we said. I like the idea of you coming home with me every day. I love you and whatever happens, we stay together."_

_"I promise that I will always be with you through this. I will fight against anyone and anything that threatens to come between us."_

She dropped her head on the desk as the tears began to flow.

"Where are you Ron?...Where are you?...It's time to come back..."she cried softly to herself.

After what felt like hours, she suddenly stood up drying her tears resolutely.

_Come on Hermione! This is no good. If I'm going to mope around then it's best I do it somewhere where I want to be._

Gathering some books she quickly slipped out of her room and headed down the corridor that led out of the school. She carried no clothes or supplies because she knew that her overnight bag would be exactly where she had left it last. As she remembered her feelings of elation the last time she was on her way to his flat the tears threatened to return but a sudden shout calling her name broke her dark mood...but just for a second...as Dickinson Ellwood rushed to her side. She cursed under her breath then remembered that he was not the one responsible for their betrayal as she had initially thought. She stopped and turned to the man now in front of her.

"Hermione...thank heavens. I really wanted to talk to you for a second." he quickly rushed out.

Before she could even reply, he continued on as if he was afraid she would stop him or run off.

"Look I heard about what happened...you know...about you and Weasley...and about the capture of the Death Eaters. I'm really glad that you are ok...and Mr. Weasley too." he hurried on looking a bit flustered.

"What I really mean to say is...I'm sorry Hermione...about what I said about you and him...together. I know I've acted like a real stuck up jerk but I thought a lot about what you said to me earlier...and you were right. I have no reason to dislike Mr. Weasley. I guess I was affected by my upbringing more than I thought. My feelings towards you were no excuse for the way I have behaved. You always stood up for what was right and just and I am deeply ashamed that I could not. He is a good man from all accounts and I wish you both the best...I just wanted you to know this." he finished with a slight quiver in his voice but he looked serious and what he said sounded true.

Hermione was a little stunned by his confession. Dickinson was part of the elite group of pure blood wizard families that had been brought up with instilled prejudices handed down from generation to generation and he was giving his blessing on her relationship with a squib. Not that she needed any blessing from him or anyone else but it was still a small victory for her to have made him come to his senses. She felt herself relax a bit since his approach.

"Thanks Dickinson...it means a lot to me...to us. I accept your apology and I hope you will continue to be more open minded and supportive in the future." she said with a small smile.

She noticed that he also visibly relaxed at her words and he returned her smile willingly.

"I will Hermione. Thanks for giving me the chance...and please let Mr. Weasley know for me. You take care and be happy." he smiled again as he waved his goodbye.

Her mood again clouded over as she realised that she could not share this small spark of something good with the one that mattered most to her. She wanted to share this with him. She wanted to tell him that they could fight anything once they were together. She was certainly a lot surer of what she had to do now in the future...to fight for people subjected to these same prejudices...people like Ron...

She shook the tears away and continued on her way out of the school where she apparated out to the small flat in Sunbury.

xxx

The protective wards to Ron and Ginny's flat had been designed, approved and put up by Harry and the Ministry, only allowing access for him, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Everyone else would need one of the four to allow them entry. This was the safest way to protect them and Hermione had agreed wholeheartedly with the design.

As the sun slowly disappeared under the horizon, Hermione apparated in the entrance hallway like the last time. The memory of her capture flickered briefly through her mind as she sought and finally saw her overnight bag on the living room floor where she had last dropped it. The room was in disarray from the events that had played out a few days ago and she quickly put the room back to its tidy appearance with a few waves of her wand.

She slowly moved to the small kitchen and was about to heat up the kettle for a cup of tea when she spotted his mug in the sink left in a hurry the last time he was here fully. Picking up the dirty cup she let her finger gently roll over the edge where his lips would have touched. It was a silly sentimental gesture but such was her state at the moment.

"Ron... It's time to come back." she whispered again before proceeding to make her tea and drinking it out of the same cup.

She made her way to his bedroom and again her feelings seem to overcome her. His clothes were strewn around the room and his presence was everywhere. Strangely it seemed to calm her after a while and she knew it was the right decision to come here instead of her dreary room at the school. She dropped her bag on the bed and took out a clean change of underwear before heading into the bathroom across the corridor.

She quickly stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower running the water as hot as she could tolerate. As she stood with her eyes closed under the steaming shower her mind drifted over the events of the last few days and eventually the last significant event that led to her to be naked and alone in his bathroom. Why? Why did he leave? She knew in her heart and from his letter that he still loved her deeply. This had nothing to do with their love for each other...well actually it did. He was obviously overcome with doubts as to his ability to keep her safe but they could have talked about it. Wasn't that what they had agreed? They had to talk about everything between them. Leaving her in the lurch could not possibly solve this. How could they have a future if he kept running away. No. Leaving was just his daft and stupid way to handle his insecurities and she felt her anger rile up inside her to match the hot water flowing off her.

She absently reached in front of her to find the soap when her fingers wrapped around a bottle instead. She open her eyes to see that she held a bottle of his shower gel. She uncapped the top and poured a small amount of the gel into her left hand and rubbed both hands together to make a lather before washing her body. The smell hit her like a sledge hammer making her head spin and she almost slipped in the tiny shower stall.

His smell! All around her! All on her! The anger inside her melted away instantly as he savoured the smell that she had grown to associate with him. She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she wondered how could something as insignificant as the scent of his shower gel could set her off so easily. She was really in a bad way.

By the time she turned off the shower and stepped out to dry herself a good 30 minutes had passed. She felt a bit guilty but she needed this small thing tonight. It had helped to clear her head away from the gloom and the rising anger. Returning to the bedroom she started to rummage in her bag for her pyjamas when she suddenly decided to check his drawer for something more comfortable. She quickly found one of his thin worn tee shirts and put it on over her knickers before settling under the warm comforter on his bed. She had never felt more comfortable. All that was missing was his body against her.

xxx

A crashing sound woke her suddenly and she sat up with a jolt. Was she dreaming?

She heard another dull sound from downstairs and her heart quickened in her chest as she reached for her wand on the bedside table. Someone or something was moving around downstairs! With the wards in place she knew that there were only three other possible people that would be allowed in. Ginny was leaving today in preparation for her next match and Harry was working tonight. That left only...could it be!

Her heart was racing now as she quietly crept along the landing leading to the stairs. Could it be him she prayed or had someone else figured out a way through the protective wards. No that was unlikely. She was halfway down the stairs when she froze peering over the banister.

He was sitting on the living room couch leaning forward with his head in his hands. His red hair shone through his fingers and his bag lay at his feet.

Hermione was on the verge of shouting his name and running down the stairs when her recent thoughts returned in a flash. He was just sitting there without a care in the world! The insensitive prat! Her anger that had vanished in the shower returned to her chest and she deliberately paused before she made her next move. Raising her wand in a threatening stance to frighten him she took a few step down and froze again when she heard him.

He was sobbing into his hands! His body shook silently as the sound of his anguished cries were muffled between his fingers and she melted again. How much more could her body withstand!

"Ron..." she cried out softly as she reached the last step before pausing.

The tall lanky red head reacted like something had stung him. He sprung up from the couch as he raised his head to look her way and gasped loudly when he recognized her. She was suddenly aware of her scantily clad self in his tee shirt just covering her knickers and the lack of anything else on her.

His teary eyes stared widely at her.

"Oh God Hermione. What are you doing here..."

xxx

_**AN2**__: I would like to sincerely thank all those readers who submitted this story for the Romione Awards on Tumblr. Mental Match has been nominated for: Best AU, Best Romance, Best Ron. I am truly honored and humbled (and a bit surprised to tell the truth). To be on the same list with all those gifted and wonderful authors is more than enough encouragement to keep doing this._


	18. Chapter 18: Start of Something Good

_**AN:**_

_This is it! The last Chapter. Be warned. Lots of fluff within, I couldn't help myself. I will save my longer note for the end of the story. _

_"...and I'm gonna say what I need to say_

_and hope to God that it won't scare you away,_

_don't wanna be misunderstood,_

_but I'm starting to believe that.. _

_this could be the start of something good."_

_*Daughtry - Start of something good*_

**Chapter 18 - Start of Something Good**

_"Oh God Hermione. What are you doing here..." _

Hermione slowly stepped away from the stairs and approached him before stopping to get a good look at his face. It was streaked with tears and there was a pained expression that tugged at a part of her heart but she had to stay firm. He was the one that left and she was the one who had suffered terribly the whole day.

"I'm here and I'm here alone because I'm waiting for some arse to finally show up and explain himself." she spit out to start.

His pained expression only got worse as he made two steps towards her before stopping and backing away with a sound that came out as a cross between a sigh and a sob.

"You shouldn't be here...it's not safe...I shouldn't be here." he finally let out softly.

"The wards are up so it's as safe as any other place I should be." she answered him pointedly before she continued. "Don't you want to be here? or are you thinking of leaving me again." she threw at him.

"I didn't leave you! I just needed to think by myself for a while. Please believe me!" he cried out raising his hands to brush his tear stains from his face. "I was scared and all these thoughts were flying around in my head...and I knew the moment I saw you again I would not be able to think straight."

"You were scared! So scared of us being together that you had to run away and not tell anyone where you were! Is that your way of dealing with your thoughts Ron? We said we would talk about everything together yet you disappear without any warning and without any thought for me. How do you think that makes me feel." she was starting to lose control as she felt the first stirrings of tears welling up at the back of her eyes.

He made another step forward but stopped again as his hands dropped to his side. They were still about ten feet apart but the space felt like a mile at the moment.

"It's not like that Hermione. You don't understand I was trying to protect you...please listen. When that sick horrible Deatheater was going to take you outside and have his way with you because you were trying to protect me do you know how absolutely terrifying and horrible that was for me? I keep playing that over and over again in my head. If you had to really go through something like that I could not live with myself. It would surely kill me Hermione and I just got confused and scared that if I was around it could happen again...I'm sorry but I couldn't help it...I didn't leave you...I just got scared...for you." he finished as he looked away from her as his shoulders drooped.

Her whole heart now felt like it was constricted in her chest as her tears surfaced. Her anger lessened and turned into something soft, loving and protective.

"Is that why you were crying?" she asked softly.

He shot her a glance at her change of tone but the look on his face betrayed the answer. It was something else. She asked again.

"Why were you crying Ron? Tell me."

His pained expression returned and she watched as his breathing seemed to speed up. It felt like a year before he let out a deep sigh and turned to face her completely. His tears had returned but he let them fall freely.

"Because I'm weak...because I love you too much...because I can't do this without your help. I can't leave you. I tried. I tried to get as far away as possible but I ended up here. You are the strong one Hermione...you are the logical one. I can only leave if you tell me to. If you ask me to leave then I will. I don't know how I would survive but I would do it for you..." he finished quietly.

All trace of her anger completely vanished with his words. Her heart was now swelling and her breathing speeded up to match his. She had to restrain herself with all her strength from running to him and throwing her arms around him. They had to finish this first.

"Oh Ron...don't you know it's too late for me. I can never ask you to be away from me. I love you too much. Don't you understand? If you leave me then I will surely lose my mind and wither away. Today has been the most horrible time for me. When I left you back at that old ruin and I didn't know if I would ever see you again I couldn't breathe...I couldn't function. Only the thought of getting back to you kept me going...I will never ask you to leave." she stressed the last few words.

"But you could have been hurt...horribly..." he tried to continue but she stopped him this time.

"I can take care of myself Ron...as you saw. And you helped me remember? We did it together. We were better than them and we will always be better together Ron. Can you see that? There will always be danger to someone like me...and us...but we can't let that stop us from leading our lives how we want. We just have to deal with it but we can only do it together. Together we are strongest and together is how I want us to be." she finished with a deep breath.

As she looked at him his face slowly transformed into the beautiful one she knew and loved so much. She never wanted to see that expression of earlier on his face ever again. The tiniest of smiles appeared on his lips and she involuntarily returned the favour with a smile of her own. They could get through this!

They still hadn't moved closer and she wondered why that was so. His voice suddenly broke the silence with a light tone. His smile got a little wider.

"So let me get this straight...just to be clear. I love you and can't live without you..."

"Apparently."

"And you love me and can't live without me..."

"Definitely."

"And we are a gazillion times better when we are together..."

"Absolutely."

"And you are only wearing one of my thinnest tee shirts over your knickers and driving me absolutely insane..."

"Ron!...Can you be se serious for more than five seconds.?

"Sorry I couldn't help myself but it's all true believe me!" he actually gave her a laugh.

She could no longer stand it and she shifted her weight to launch herself at him when he raised his hand to stop her and went serious again.

"I'm sorry but I have to say this. This is your last chance Hermione Granger. There will be no turning back after this. If you make one more step towards me I will take it as a sign that you want to be with me forever and I promise that I will love you for all that time and I will never ever leave you again. I will do everything within my power to cherish, protect, support and care for you for the rest of our lives." he said this staring straight into her eyes as she felt herself melt away.

He had gone from making her blush hotly with his mischievous remarks to making her feel like the luckiest woman in the whole world with his next words. She could only reciprocate.

"And this is your last chance Ronald Weasley. No turning back. If you take another step forward towards me I will take it as a sign that you want to be with me forever and I promise that I will love you and be here for you for all that time. I will always cherish, protect, support and care for you for the rest of our lives. You are the only one for me and I will only want you for me...that is my promise." she ended with a flourish.

They both looked at each other over the ten foot gap between them, each with a big smile plastered on their faces.

"So then..." they said together.

He quickly stepped forward with a wave of his hand. That was it! She took off and ran towards him with a loud shriek jumping onto him and wrapping her arms and legs around him tightly. She held on and hugged him for all her worth as they both laughed loudly together.

She lifted her head off his shoulder and dropped her lips on his with a force that should have caused some damage but they didn't seem to care. His hands were now firmly grasped onto her bottom as they fell into a deep passionate snog that reflected their missed time together. She was ecstatic and she tried to pour all her feelings into her kiss. Soon he was spinning them around and before they knew it they were falling over the couch and she was straddling him as he sat loudly.

His hands were all over her and without warning he slipped them under his old worn teeshirt and brought them up to her bare breasts. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers slid across her tender nipples.

"Oh God Hermione! You feel like heaven." he croaked against her mouth.

"I feel like I am in heaven." she broke away long enough to reply.

"And you smell...familiar." he sounded a bit perplexed.

"That's because I used your shower gel you git." she laughed again wishing he would shut up and continue with his hands.

Much to her displeasure he pulled away with a chuckle.

"You're wearing my tee shirt _and _my shower gel? You really must have missed me." he laughed softly.

Hermione used his small joke to hit him lightly on his arm.

"I did Ron...don't ever do something like that again." she stared at him seriously as she lightly brushed his hair away from his forehead.

"I swear Hermione...that was the first and last time that I will ever leave you without your consent. You have me forever." he replied before pulling her down to him.

They fell into a passionate kiss that turned into something desperate and full of desire for each other. She was completed lost and she could not care less. She was pulling at his clothes as his hands resumed their exploration. She felt his hardness between her legs as they pressed into each other. This was it! As she had promised there was no going back...no stopping.

She pulled away from his lips and for some reason she felt herself blushing as she whispered lightly into his ear.

"Speaking of firsts...why don't you take me up to your bed and let's not stop..."

His hands immediately paused on her breasts as he looked at her with his blue eyes cloudy with desire.

"Hermione if I take you up there we are not coming back down...until maybe Sunday." he said with a husky voice.

She immediately grabbed her wand and sent three messages through her Patronus.

The first was to Professor McGonagall accepting her offer to take the rest of the week off. The second and third were sent to Harry and Ginny informing them that Ron had returned and that they were at his flat and not to be disturbed for _any_ reason until further notice.

Turning to him she dropped a light kiss on his sweet lips with a small smirk on her face.

"Well that takes care of our schedule until Sunday so...what are you waiting for?" she smiled at him.

"I always knew you were the bright one...let's get you out of my clothes." he lifted her up as she shrieked again and kissed her deeply before carrying her up the stairs in a hurry. The sound of her giggling rang on the landing as the door to his bedroom shut with a bang.

xxx

It was Christmas eve and the Burrow was bustling with noise and laughter coming from within the haphazard structure. The crackling sound of apparition was lost among the noise as two people appeared arm in arm on the gravel driveway.

"That went over pretty well I must say." the tall man smirked to the pretty woman at his side.

"Are you kidding! I think you won over my mother with those flowers long ago Ron. She adores you." the bushy haired woman beamed at him.

"Do you think you Dad likes me?" he asked.

"I'm sure he does Ron. I'm not too sure he likes the idea of me moving into your flat so soon but I'm sure he'll come around." she answered lightly.

They had just come from having Christmas Eve lunch with her parents and all in all the meal had gone over without any major hiccups. It was their first meal and first meeting with her parents and she was absolutely light headed with delight. Ron had been so nervous at first but soon warmed up and had her Dad rolling with laughter with his stories. They were of different worlds but Ron had no problem relating to her mom and dad as he was also comfortable in the muggle ways.

As they approached the front porch they noticed two people locked together in the shadows and it was obvious they had not heard them approaching.

"Hey! Could you two please hold off until at least after dinner. You guys are going to put me off food. Ginny your mother is on the other side of that wall in case you forgot." Ron cried out with a light chuckle as they reached the wooden floor.

Harry and Ginny snapped apart and they both looked relieved to find that it was just them and not one her other brothers.

"Ha! Look who's talking." cried Ginny. "We couldn't even contact you two for five days! Heaven knows what went on in that flat. I'm a bit afraid to even venture back there to be honest."

"Shut it Ginny. Hermione is staying with me so I would love for you to stay away as much as you can." he replied with a smirk as Hermione felt herself blushing in front of Harry and his girlfriend.

"Don't listen to him Ginny. It's your place also and you are free to come anytime." she informed the red haired girl. "Hello Harry. It's nice to see you again." she greeted both of them with a light hug. Despite the gentle ribbing Ron greeted Ginny the same way and shook Harry's hand with a grin.

"How's the project going Ron?" Harry enquired.

"Pretty smooth actually. We should be complete before the end of term. It was great that the project was restarted so we could stay on schedule." he answered.

"Well they had too. After your part in the capture of those Deatheaters they had no reason to continue with their stupid plan." Ginny huffed a bit.

Hermione had helped in wording of the statement released from the Ministry relating to the plan and capture of the Deatheaters at the ruined mansion. She had deliberately mentioned Ron's part in the mission now know as the Foxhall Battle. His role in the whole affair had made it difficult for the powers that be to hold back the restoration project and his stature had been raised a considerate bit in the wizard world. It was exactly what she wanted and she was determined to continue her fight against all the injustices that still existed among them.

"What happens after the project? Are you staying on Hermione?" Harry asked her hesitantly.

Hermione looked over to Ron and as he nodded she turned to Harry with a soft sigh.

"I love teaching at Hogwarts but I can't waste another year. I'm going back to the Ministry. Shacklebolt has promised me a key position dealing with policy and law. I have a renewed purpose Harry and I have all the support I need with me." she informed him as she glanced lovingly at the man at her side.

"Ron is thinking of going back to University to do his Masters and I support his move. He will still be working with the Professor but more on a part time basis for now. As for everything else we are taking it one step at a time. We are just trying to enjoy ourselves for now." she concluded as she took his hand in hers with a knowing smile and a light blush.

Ron drew her hand up to his lips in a quick kiss as he turned to the front door.

"Come on then. Let's get inside and continue to enjoy ourselves." he announced lightly as he gave her a small kiss with a wink.

Hermione knew that her future with this unique man would not be easy. They would surely face obstacles in their way forward. Obstacles created by people who were intent of their world staying the way it was. But she would fight. She had been fighting her whole life and now that she had someone at her side who she loved beyond measure and who loved her as much in return, she felt invincible. They had their whole lives ahead and she could not wait. Time would only tell what was to come.

...but that could be another story.

THE END

xxx

_**AN2:**_

_Yeah! It's done! I can't believe it! I really enjoyed doing this story but to be truthful, planning and writing this story was a lot harder to do than I thought but it would have been ten times harder without all those who read, reviewed, alerted and favourited this story along the way. Trust me, you guys do make a huge difference and I would like to thank each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart. As a result I have started to review on a more regular basis than before. I will be taking a short break before posting a few oneshot R/Hr fluff stories and then I will begin another AU story. I know! but all the good canon storylines are already so overdone. Good luck to all the Romione nominees and keep reading folks. _

Oh btw there may be a sequel to this story in the future. I have already planned a few chapters but I will give it a rest for a while. Thanks again everyone!


End file.
